<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just some smut by dork_lancaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542501">Just some smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dork_lancaster/pseuds/dork_lancaster'>dork_lancaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, BoyxBoy, Brat, CNC, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gay, Gen, Kink, M/M, Mommydom, Mommykink, Multi, NSFW, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Shameless Smut, Smut, WomanxMan, boyxboysmut, boyxgirl, girlxgirl, hehehe kinky, manxboy, manxwoman, mlmnsft, non-conkinks, royaltykink, tntnsft, trans nsfw, transgendersmut, transmennsfw, transmensmut, transsmut, transwomansmut, womanxgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dork_lancaster/pseuds/dork_lancaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is purely for me to write out the horny dreams that I keep having or my horny thoughts. There will be non-con, daddy, mommy, and etc kinks within this book. Please be aware that theses are FAKE and are not REAL events. Some of these will include trans men, as I am a transman myself I feel comfortable writing about it. All stories are mine unless stated other wise. PLEASE do not repost my work with giving me credit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. non-con transmanxman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: creeper on the bus gets a surprise and enjoys it. </p><p>	I was on my way home from work, I had to take the bus which isn’t that big of a deal, but tonight the bus was packed with people. There was no more seats so I found myself standing within the big crowd of people. A really tall guy was pushed right up against my back, I could feel his idck print on my ass which made me instantly horny. I felt him reach down and grab my ass really hard. I squeaked and pushed myself back into him, I was really turned on and had to hold in a moan as he started to squeeze my ass. He reached around I guess to grab my dick and stopped when he realized there was nothing to grab on to. </p><p>	This didn’t stop him though because he reached down farther and grabbed me by my cunt. I let out a small moan and he stopped instantly, the train had stopped and people were getting off. He grabbed my arm and started to pull me off the bus, I didn’t fight him and just let him pull me along. He pulled me into a public mens bathroom and threw me on the ground. I moaned a bit as I hit the floor because I was so turned on by this. </p><p>“You know I don’t normally go for trannies” He laughed as he forced me up to my feet. I didn’t say anything back just kinda moaned in response. He ripped my pants off of me and threw them across the bathroom floor. </p><p>	He picked me up and put me between him the wall. The amount of force he used made me moan. I could hear, well feel him, unzipping his jeans and pulling his dick out. I didn’t get a chance to see it before he slammed it inside me. I screamed out, it hurt so bad I wasn’t used to anything this size. </p><p>“Shut up!” he screamed, I couldn’t help through my head back against the wall and moan. He took that chance to bite my neck, hard. I moaned even louder and tried to force my hips more on him. I was getting close really fast. </p><p>“Fuck please, I’m gonna cum fuck,” I screamed out as I felt myself getting really close. He took his head away from my neck and started to choke me. </p><p>I came really hard, but he wasn’t finished with me. He went faster and I was becoming more sensitive which was making me far more horny. </p><p>“Ah, fuck it hurts please” I cried out, I was so over stimulated at this moment. </p><p>“Shut up slut, you wanted this,” He said, I kept moaning more and more, it hurt so much, but I was loving every second of it. </p><p>	His thrusts started to get more and more sloppy. I was basically screaming at this point, I was loving every second of this sick shit. </p><p>“Please no! Don’t cum inside me please” I screamed realizing what was about to happen. He didn’t listen to me and just went harder. Thats when I felt him cum inside me, it felt so good to be filled with cum, but also so dirty. </p><p>He stood there for a second before dropping me on to the floor. I was too tired to move so I just sat there for a minute. He put his dick away and got a marker out of his bag, I didn’t try to fight him, I was so exhausted that I just let it happen. He walked out of the bathroom as I feel asleep and I didn’t wake up until someone else had entered the bathroom. He looked at me and then to my legs. </p><p>I finally looked down and they said “use me” He smirked and pulled me into the middle of the bathroom floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. boyxboy drive in movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>summary:Remote control vibrator at a drive in movie</p><p>My boyfriend and I had been experimenting more, we were both really into the idea of sexually torturing/ being tortured. So when we saw an ad for the local drive in we got the same idea. We dug out the small remote vibrator and got ready. The vibrator itself is strapped to the head of my dick and in the middle so there's double vibrating points. </p><p>	He didn’t mess with the controls until we had gotten to the parking spot and had set up the back of the trunk in the van. It was decked out with blankets and lots of snacks. When the movie had finally started and we were comfy he turned it on the lowest setting it had.</p><p>	I didn’t prepare myself so when he started I let out a small gasp and closed my legs together. He let out a small chuckle, but didn’t look away from the screen. My dick was already hard, the thought of this just got me excited. I kept my focus on the screen and tried to forget the vibrator, but just when I had finally gotten distracted and he flicked up to the highest setting and I instantly let out a quiet moan and grabbed his arm. </p><p>“Fuck,” I moaned still trying to be quiet to not alert the people around us. </p><p>“Shh prince you wouldn’t want anyone to hear would you?” he whispered in a sarcastic tone. I moaned quietly in response and just tried to keep myself quiet.</p><p>I was getting close really fast, I was loving every second of it. The fact that we were in public just made me more horny. “Babe I’m gonna-” I could barely get out. The moment I said anything he switched it off completely. I only whimpered in response and went back to watching. </p><p>When I had calmed down we were halfway through the first movie and I was trying really hard to watch the movie, but I was really horny. He turned on the middle settings and I moaned into his shoulder. He chuckled at me again, but I just whimpered. </p><p>He kept it at that speed for 5 minutes until I was back on the edge. </p><p>“Please” was all I could whimper out. </p><p>“You can cum prince” He whispered in my ear. </p><p>I exploded the moment after he said that and just sat there trying to catch my breath. He smiled and I knew he wasn’t done with me yet. He turned it up higher and I was becoming more and more sensitive. By the movie was over I was a whimpering mess and I was squirming so much. Cars started to leave, He told me to stay in my spot and got out of the car. I heard him moving stuff around in the passenger seat before he told to take off my pants and climb up front. </p><p>I did as he said as fast as I could without anyone seeing me. Sitting on the passenger seat with a 8 inch dildo that was strapped to the seat. “Ride it, no prep. Raw” He chuckled at me. He ran around and got into the driver's seat. As he started the car I slowly lowered myself down. </p><p>My ass was burning and it felt like it was tearing me apart as I pushed myself down. </p><p>“You should get that inside you faster and put a blanket on unless you want security to see you being a whore,” He said extremely calmly as we turned the corner where the security was waiting. I slammed myself all the way down and put the blanket on making sure to out my hands over my hard on so they didn't see. </p><p>As we passed they waved and the moment we turned on to the highway he told me to start to ride it. I started to pump myself up and down. I was moaning so loud and I felt like I was gonna burst. I could feel myself getting close again and I started to bounce as hard and as fast as I could. </p><p>“Fuck! Daddy I’m gonna cum!” I screamed as I slammed myself down. He turned the vibrator as high as it could go and I screamed while cumming. I sat all the way down on the dildo to calm down and he turned the vibrator off. </p><p>“Goodboy” he said as I pulled myself off the dildo and un-strapped it. Definitely gonna be trying this again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. girlxboy femdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had gotten a call from a friend of mine telling me that they saw my husband at his work and he had been rude to them. I always get home 2-3 hours before Jay does so when I had gotten home I started to prepare for his punishment. I went into our playroom and grabbed a few items. He’s gonna be off for 4 days after today and I planned to make sure he would be having his punishment everyday. I grabbed a hand held vibrator, a butt plug, and my strap on. I went into our room and got changed into a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. I tuck my strap on my waist line and went downstairs to wait. </p><p>By the time he got home I had everything laid out. He walked into the living room and saw everything laying out. He bite his lip nervously as I stood up. </p><p>“Kylie called me. You were rude to her, you know what this means don;t you slut?” I said raising my voice at the end.</p><p>He didn’t answer. I pushed him up against the wall and started to choke him, he whimpered and tried to move away, but gave up after a couple seconds. I let go after a minute and he just stood there. </p><p>“Strip. Now” I demand. He took off all of his clothes as fast as he could. </p><p>I pushed him over the edge of the couch and gave him a swift spank on his left ass cheek. He tried to squirm which just got him another hit. </p><p>“Count them slut” I said harshly as I spanked his left ass cheek.</p><p>“One”<br/>
*smack*<br/>
“Two”<br/>
*smack*<br/>
“T-three”<br/>
…<br/>
“Twenty-five” </p><p>I stopped there and started down at his extremely red ass. I ran my hand over it and he moaned really loud and tried to pull away. I untucked my strap and freed it from my pants. I grabbed the lube from the side table and coated my dick and his asshole. </p><p>“Mommy- pleas- I’m sorry” he said between sobs. </p><p>I slammed into a full force and he screamed at the top of his lungs. I went as hard and as fast I could. From the angle I was at I knew he was hard. I reached down and started roughly jacking him off while fucking him. </p><p>“Mommy!” He moaned out. I knew he was getting close because he started ti moan and attempt to fuck my hand for friction. </p><p>I kept going at the same pace until he came in my hand. I brought the cum up to his lips and made him eat it. He moaned while doing so and I started to slow down fucking him. I stopped completely and pulled myself out 10 minutes after he had come. He was still moaning, but I knew he was really sensitive. </p><p>I took my sweatpants off after and took off my sweat pants. I sat down on the chair and spread my legs open. He stood there for a second trying to catch his breath. </p><p>“Get over here and eat me out before I decide not to let you” I said in an angry tone. He rushed over and dropped to his knees. He started licking and sucking on my clit. It felt so good, I threw my head back and moaned. He went faster and harder on me. I felt myself cumming and ripped him away by his hair.</p><p>“Lay on ur back” I said. He did as told and I grabbed the butt plug off the table. </p><p>“You’ve been a bad boy. Since you don’t have work for a few days. You’re going to spend those days being punished.” I said as I slipped the butt plug into his ass . </p><p>“Yes Mommy,” He whimpered. After I had everything on him I climbed up to his face and lowered myself on him making sure that my pussy was right over his mouth. He went back to eating me out.</p><p>I was on the edge so I started to grind my pussy on his mouth. He went faster with his tongue and I came in his mouth. I sat there for a minute trying to gain my composer</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On this chapter you can put in any requests and I will try to get them whenever I can. </p><p> Here are my ground rules:<br/>- nothing with CHILDREN<br/>- No murder, Gore/vore is allowed, but nothing involing murder. </p><p>What I need for the request:<br/>- gender/sex. (They identify as a different gender than their sex let me know)<br/>- roles (top/bottom/switch)<br/>- kinks</p><p>I will have requests open from this point on unless I state other wise. Please enjoy and don't be shy to leave comments!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. My first hookup as a trans man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had my first tinder hook up while I was down in VA on vacation. I was extremely single and horny at the time. I had made a tinder account that day and my only goal was to get railed. This guy hit me up really fast and said he was down to fuck. I met him the mall near my aunts house and damn I was not expecting him to be as tall as he was. He was tall, with puffy hair, and very cute eyes. We went to his apartment, but on the way he put his hand on my thigh and let me tell you I got so excited by just that. When we got to his apartment he barely closed the door before slamming me against the wall and kissing me.</p><p>I'll skip the boring stuff</p><p>We ended up in his bed by the time we got there I was only in my boxers and he was only in his boxers too. He pulled my hair so that my head went back and he had access to my neck, he left little love bites on my neck and he put my collar bone area. Which is my sweet spot and I moaned pretty loud. I guess he realized that it was my sweet spot and worked a lot on that area. He kissed me all the way down to my boxer line and then he took my boxers off of me while looking me in the eyes. (Hard turn on ngl) He was very quick getting my boxers on and a condom on.</p><p>He was slow entering me and it had been a while since I had gotten railed so it took me a second to adjust. When I did he started to slam into me over and over again. I don't know how he managed to keep going for as long as he did, but he went on for a solid two hours. He would rail into me and then stop and bite at my neck and then go back to railing me. I came roughly 4 times and I was exhausted by the end of it, but it was majorly worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. girlxgirl camping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Info<br/>Kalie- 19 top<br/>Emma- 20 bottom</p><p>Kinks: <br/>Post orgaism torture </p><p> </p><p>We had been hiking all day when Emma and I finally set up for the night. We had the tent and sleeping bags down. She had gotten the fire going while I was getting the food out of our packs. We had the noodle ready meal. We ate fast and got straight into our tnts. She was taking off her pants when I looked over. </p><p>“You know, it's been awhile since we..” she trailed off at the end as she looked me up and down. </p><p>I didn't do anything, just pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me in closer. I pulled her to the ground with me, I flipped her over and started to leave love bites on her neck. She kept moaning and moving her head back to give me more access. I pushed her bra to the side and took her nipple into my mouth and started to suck and bite on it. </p><p>“Fuck-” she moaned out and arched her back up. </p><p>I stopped and made my way down to her waist leaving kisses as I went down. She was moaning and giggling. In one swift motion I pulled down her pants and underwear. She gasped as the air hit her cunt. I ran my tongue from the bottom to the top of her cunt, she moaned and tried to push her hips. I pushed them back down, I started to lick and suck on her clit, she was moaned and wiggling her hips against my face. </p><p>“Babe- fuck” She screamed and arched her back again. I moved my hands from under her thighs and started to finger fuck her while eating her out. She moaned even louder and started to breath unevenly. </p><p>“I’m gonna cum please” She moaned out</p><p>I went as fast I could now fingering her with 3 of my fingers. She came really fast after that. Her juices got all over my face. I didn’t stop though, she was trying to come down from her orgaism. When she did catch her breath, she started to moan again. </p><p>“Fuck don’t stop please” She moaned. </p><p>I tried my best to pick up my pace, but I was already going as fast as I could. I pulled my mouth away and focused on fingering her as fast as humanly possible. She screamed and started to approach her second orgaism. She came again really fast, after 2 times is when she starts to get really sensitive. This time I took my hand away and gave her a couple minutes to calm down. </p><p>When she was calm again Iicked from her asshole to the top of her clit again. She gasped and tried to wiggle away from me. I wrapped my arms around her thighs and held her in place. </p><p>“Sensitive are we?” I asked as I pulled away.</p><p>“Ass” she said. </p><p>Just after she said it I went to work and licked her again. She moaned and tried to wiggle away. I attacked her cunt lips and started to lick and suck. She was moaning and wiggling. She came again after a couple of minutes, she was nearly thrashing from being so sensitive. I didn’t stop though, I loved hearing her plead and moan. I looked up at her and she had tears running down her face. I stopped right after that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Girl, in class fun times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the pandemic started I found myself getting horny a lot more than I used to. With classes being online I started to turn off my camera to play with myself. If anyone knew what was going on they would be ashamed. </p><p>This morning, I woke up really horny, but I had class today. I set up my rideable vibrator and attached a dildo to it as I got ready for class. I climbed on just as class had started. As the teacher talked I was grinding my hips down on the vibrator.</p><p>“Alexis? Are you here with us?” my professor said. </p><p>“I’m here” I said as I unmuted myself and then re muted myself directly after. </p><p>I was getting close, I was grinding down hard and moaning pretty loud. Class was just talking not knowing what was actually happening on my part. I screamed and grind harder against the vibrator, I came all of the dildo and vibrator. It took me a minute to catch my breath before I started to do the class work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. gay revenge on bully</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was out drinking when I spotted Mitch from across the bar. The guy who bullied me a lot growing up for being gay. I walked up and sat beside him.</p><p>“Hey mate” I said. </p><p>“Do I know you?” He slurred out he was clearly drunk, really fucking drunk. </p><p>I smiled, this is the perfect time to put my plan into action. </p><p>“It’s Ty man,” I said. It took him a minute to register what I had said and when he did I could see the devilish smile on his face. </p><p>“Damn, you look even gayer,” He laughed. </p><p>“Shut up and drink this,” I handed him a mini vodka bottle I had spiked with some drugs. He didn’t question it which made me think that he was clearly too drunk to care. </p><p>I noticed when I drugs started kicking in and I made my move. “Come on man, we should get you home” I said, making sure to play it off as if he was my buddy or my boyfriend. He stood up and grabbed his hand. </p><p>He followed behind me without a clue for what would happen. I got him in my passenger seat without him putting up a fight. He passed out before I even pulled out of the parking lot. This meant the drugs were working nicely. When I pulled back into my driveway I ran other and picked him up. He is still really light just like he was all throughout high school. I was really really hard at this point and I was so excited for what was about to happen. </p><p>I threw onto my bed and started to wake up. The drugs would prevent him from fighting back I know that he would be screaming. I grabbed the viagra out of the bedside table and forced out of the pills into his mouth. He tried to move his head away from me, but I forced it into his mouth. I poured water into his mouth and held his nose closed. </p><p>“Swallow.” </p><p>He swallowed the pill and uncovered his nose. </p><p>“Why are u doing this?” he asked in a clearly panicked yet drunk state. I didn’t answer just pulled his pants down to his ankles. He tried to move, but when he realized he couldn’t he started to cry. </p><p>“Shut up” I said as I pulled his dick out from his boxers. He was already reacting to it and I started to run my nails up and down his dick. He moaned while also whimpering. </p><p>“We are going to have so much fun,” I said as I got up from the bed. I grabbed the ball gag and quickly gagged him so he didn’t scream. </p><p>I opened the closest and grabbed out a few of the toys I had in there. One of them being a monster sized dildo and a average sized one. I set them down on the bed and flipped him over. He was still whimpering and screaming through the gag, but It was still muffled. I pulled his ass half off the bed. I rubbed my thumb over his asshole. He whimpered again through the gag. I poured some lube over his hole and the average sized dildo. He screamed when he realized what I was about to do. </p><p>I lined it up and started to slowly push in. He screamed and I could hear him begging for me to stop. I got bored of going slow rather fast and shoved it all the way in. He screamed and I started to pound his ass with it as fast as I could. It took a couple of minutes, but he started to moan and the whimpering died down. I finally hit his g spot and he started moaning even louder. </p><p>After pounding him for 10-20 minutes he was moaning and begging me to not stop through the gag. I took the dildo out and picked his the huge one. This time I went slow because I knew it was going to hurt him a lot. </p><p>When I finally had it all the way in he was moaning and crying. I went as slow as I could until I hit his g spot. I only knew I hit it because I heard him let out a loud moan and whimpered. I reached ground him and grabbed his dick. I started pumping the dildo in faster while jacking him off. He came in my hand a couple of minutes later. I pulled the dildo out slowly and pushed him on to the bed. </p><p>“Is someone crying?” I asked while laughing at him. He turned his head away from me and I reached around and took the gag off of him. </p><p>“You had your fun please let go!” He whimpered at me. </p><p>“Now that wouldn’t be fun now would it?” I said. He tried to argue but I put my hand on his throat and squeezed really hard. I leaned down really close to his ear and whispered “From now on you will call me daddy. If you don’t I will send the video of you cumming to everyone”.</p><p>His eyes went wide and I had the biggest smile on my face. He tried to argue with me, but I just tightened my grip on his neck. I didn’t let go until I knew he was about to pass out. He said there trying to catch his breath. I lifted his legs up and lined my dick up to his asshole. </p><p>“Please don’t” He whimpered.</p><p>“What’s my name” I said </p><p>“Daddy” He said reluctantly </p><p>I slammed myself into him and he started to moan instantly. I was pounding him as fast as possible. I was so horny that I came so fast and inside of him. I collapsed on top of him, after I had regained my energy I pulled myself out of him. I reached under the bed and grabbed the ankle cuff. I cuffed his ankle to the bad and laid down next to him </p><p>“If you’re good I might let you go home tomorrow, but you’ll have to come back every weekend or I’ll post the video”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. mommy: 8 chapters by hasnoalias on literotica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when I tell you that I got off a lot to these stories I'm not kidding. Its kinda sad how many times I've read theses. </p><p> </p><p>Mommy 01: drunken sex </p><p>*Both parties are over the age of 18*</p><p>*****</p><p>About a week after Aunt Lisa and Mommy enjoyed my body, Mommy called me up and ordered me over to her house. It was about 9pm, and she sounded a little tipsy. I was sitting at home relaxing after a long day. I answered the phone quickly, when I saw who was calling. Mommy cut right to the point, saying "MMM...get your cute ass over here baby boy. Mommy needs what Mommy needs."</p><p>I answered that I was on my way. I arrived quickly and knocked on the door. Mommy greeted me in a very lovely black dress. Her hair was done up nice with curls, and her makeup made here look even better than usual. She had a drunken smile to her usual domineering self. Her gorgeous tits were pushed up by the dress in a lovely way. Her dress was stylish and looked like she had been out at a very distinguished event.</p><p>She quickly pulled me inside, and shut the door. She then shoved me up against the door and kissed me passionately. She grabbed the back of my head with one hand and my ass with the other and pulled me into her. I was surprised and very excited, mommy had never acted like this before. She was usually so controlled. She ground herself into me as she drove her tongue into my mouth. I gripped her around her waste as we continued to grope and kiss.</p><p>She moaned out, "It was such a lovely evening, baby. I wanted you here with Mommy. I want to fuck my little boy."</p><p>With that she began to unbutton my pants, and pull them down. I helped pull them down and stepped out of them, depositing them on the floor. I then pulled off my shirt and stood before her completely naked. Mommy then stood back up, and pulled me to her again. She kissed me with such wanton need, that I was helpless before her. She held my head to her as we continued to kiss deeply. She then moved one of her hands to my butt and began teasing and fingering my boy hole. I moaned as I felt her finger enter my puckered hole.</p><p>I began to move her dress straps from her shoulders. I then pulled her dress down to her feet. She kicked her dress off, still standing in her black stilettos. She had on a pair of black lace panties, that were straining to hold in her large cock. I leaned forward and pulled her panties off with my teeth. She moaned looking down at me. I then took her hard cock into my mouth and sucked hard. I was perfectly willing to keep going, but Mommy pulled me back to my feet. She had now removed her black lace bra, exposing her massive and luscious tits.</p><p>She again attacked my mouth with her tongue. She pulled me into her with all her might. I pulled her to me as well. I stroked her back and ass, as we continued our duel of tongues in my mouth. Both of us were breathing hard and filled with lust. Mommy then, whispered into my ear, "I need you baby. I want to fuck you all night long. Mommy needs her baby, so bad."</p><p>She then turned me around and pushed me up against the door. I felt her press her hard cock against my boy hole. She then rammed the entire length of her hard cock right up my ass. I moaned loudly at the intrusion. Mommy moaned even louder. She gripped my hips and began to pound my asshole as hard as she could. I was pressed tightly up against the door. I was unable to move. Her thrusts into my asshole were causing me to be pressed harder and harder against the front door.</p><p>Mommy was panting out, "Oh, Mommy needed this so much. And here you are. So eager to please Mommy whenever and however she needs. Such a good boy."</p><p>I was panting loudly and unable to speak. Mommy stopped talking and concentrated on taking my boy hole as hard and as fast as she could. I felt her balls smack against me as she would bottom out inside me. She had positioned herself to really force her hard cock deep into my ass. I was loving this side of her. My head was thrown back and my mouth open in a continuous moan. Mommy began to pant louder and louder. Her thrusts were coming harder and faster. I knew she would soon cum.</p><p>Her voice was growing higher as she moaned. Mommy then began to pull my hips back into her when she would thrust forward, adding to the strength of her rampage of my boy hole. She began panting out, "Oh, that's it. I'm so close now. Mommy's so close to cumming."</p><p>With one last scream, Mommy buried her hard cock deep inside me and erupted a stream of her hot cum. I moaned out a long breath, as I felt her spend herself inside me. I felt her whole body shake, as she held me tight. She thrust her hard cock in and out of my asshole, as she worked out all of her cum. I clenched my asshole to help Mommy milk out all of her seed. She laid her head against my shoulder and held me there, flush against her naked body. We were still breathing heavily. I felt kisses being placed all across my shoulders and back.</p><p>Mommy then moaned out, "I needed you so bad, baby. I was so horny these last few days. I could only think of getting you here with Mommy. Now take Mommy to bed, we aren't even close to being done yet."</p><p>With that I felt her softening cock slide from my asshole. I turned around and we kissed deeply again. I then placed my hand on her waist and led us to her bedroom. Mommy kicked off her high heels, and stumbled onto her bad. She flopped down with a giggle. I wondered how much she had drank tonight. She laid down on her back, freely exposing her lovely tits and soften cock to me. I joined her willingly.</p><p>I then crawled up her body. I placed kisses along her thighs. I licked her softened cock and large balls. I took her balls in my mouth one at a time and suckled slowly. Then I brought them both into my mouth and added more suction, causing Mommy to moan softly. I then moved to her cock. I licked up and down the soft cock shaft. I then brought my mouth to her cock head and suckled like Mommy taught me.</p><p>Mommy moaned louder now. I looked up and smiled, as I saw her gazing down at me. I then let her cock fall from my mouth and began to crawl forward again. I kissed up her stomach. I then licked all around her large breasts. I then took one of her nipples into my mouth and sucked gently. Mommy placed a hand on the back of my head and held me there. I could hear her breath hitch and her soft moans, as she enjoyed having her little boy suckle from her nipple.</p><p>I then moved my mouth to her other nipple and continued sucking. I felt Mommy's cock begin to twitch. I moaned as I realized that she was growing hard again. Mommy began to grind her hardening cock into my thigh, as I continued to suckle from her large breasts. Mommy then moaned out, "I need you baby. Mommy needs to fuck her baby boy again. Climb up on Mommy's hard cock now. Please, Mommy needs her baby boy so bad."</p><p>How could I say no to that. I let her nipple fall from my mouth. I then crawled up on top of Mommy and straddled her hips. I positioned my asshole right over her now hard cock. I reached back and took hold of Mommy's stiff rod and held it in place as I lowered my asshole down. We both moaned softly, as we felt Mommy's hard cock slide easily into my warm boy hole. I continued to lower myself down onto Mommy's cock, until I was all the way down and sitting against her thighs.</p><p>Mommy had a hold of my hips, as I started to move forward and back, causing her hard cock to slide in and out of my ass. Mommy sighed in pleasure. Neither of us were in a hurry this time. I leaned down and began kissing Mommy on the lips. Mommy opened her mouth and drove here tongue deep into my mouth. Our tongues now rubbing against each other, as I continued my slow back and forth movement of my hips. I moved my own hands to her back, pulling myself closer to her. I would stroke her back, as we continued to kiss, her hard cock still being buried in my ass.</p><p>Our breaths were coming out softly and mingling together as we continued kissing. Mommy was moaning and sighing quietly as her hard cock was being worked slowly by her little boy's asshole. Mommy kept one hand on my hip but brought her other hand behind my head, pulling my into her. Our mouths were being forced tightly together. Our kisses became more needy and determined.</p><p>Mommy was forcing her tongue deeper and deeper into my mouth. Her hands were gripping my hip and the back of my head tighter and tighter. She then began to buck her hips upwards, forcing her hard cock deeper and deeper into my boy hole. I moaned and took this as a sign that she wanted more speed. I happily obliged. Keeping our mouths locked in a passionate kiss, I began rocking my hips faster and faster. Mommy continued to buck her hips into me.</p><p>Mommy would thrust her hips forward as I would slide my hips back. Our movements in sync to force her hard cock deeper into my hole. Our kissing became more and more needy. Our hands holding each other close. Our breathing became harder and deeper. I needed her so bad. Mommy needed to be deeper inside her baby boy's warm hole.</p><p>Our moans were also growing louder. Our movements began to pick up speed. Moaning into each other's mouths, as our kissing became almost frenzied. Mommy then whispered out, "That's it. Fuck Mommy's cock. Fuck Mommy good, baby. MMM...Don't stop, baby boy. Mommy needs to cum inside you."</p><p>I whispered back, "Cum for me Mommy. Cum inside me. I love it when you fill me boy hole with your hot cum."</p><p>We then began kissing harder, as I we both intensified our movements to drive Mommy's hard cock faster and deeper into my ass. Mommy then pulled me closer, as she buried her hard cock deep inside me. Her eyes slammed shut. Both her arms were pulling me to her with all her might. She then let out a moan, as I felt her hard cock explode inside me. I continued to move my hips forward and back. I clenched my asshole as tightly as I could to help Mommy milk all her cum out.</p><p>Mommy had ceased all movement of her hips. Her orgasm ripped through her body, tensing all her muscles. Her body shook, as the last of her hot cum flew from her hard cock and into her baby boy's insides. Mommy began to relax her muscles. She then opened her eyes and pulled my face back to her lips, forcing us into a passionate and needy kiss. We moaned into each other's mouths as we continued kissing deeply. I felt Mommy's cock begin to soften inside me. Finally her now soft cock slid out of my asshole, as we continued to stroke each other and kiss hard. Mommy's hands were stroking my back and head, as I stroked her back and sides.</p><p>Mommy then pulled my head down to her chest to rest. Our movement continued in a lazy fashion. Our strokes became softer, as we enjoyed the closeness of the after play. Mommy hummed softly as she held me close. I laid quietly up against her boy. I began to slowly and lightly caress her beautiful body. I ran my fingers over her thighs and hips. I gently massaged her breasts. I then ran my hands over her stomach. Mommy laid back and enjoyed my touches.</p><p>I then grew bold and adventurous. I leaned close to Mommy's ear and whispered, "Let me lick your asshole Mommy. I love sticking my tongue up your ass."</p><p>Mommy moaned softly, imagining my warm tongue up her asshole. She then looked down, saying "Ok, baby. You can lick Mommy's asshole."</p><p>She then placed a quick kiss on my forehead, then turned over onto her stomach. I then kissed my way down to her ass cheeks. I licked and kissed every inch of her luscious ass mounds. I then ran my tongue up and down her ass crack. Mommy moaned and pushed her ass backwards. I placed my hands on her ass cheeks and pulled them apart. I placed my face between her big mounds and kissed her puckered hole.</p><p>I started my teasing around the outsides of her asshole with my tongue. I licked all of the sensitive skin and her inner thighs. I could hear Mommy's moans. I then stuck me tongue directly into her asshole. I started off going slow and soft. I just wanted to savor having my face buried between my Mommy's gorgeous ass cheeks and my tongue gently lapping inside her tasty asshole. I moaned as I continued to lick and lap my tongue inside my Mommy's puckered hole.</p><p>I began to massage Mommy's ass cheeks with my hands. Mommy seemed to be enjoying herself. She continued to moan softly. I then decided to ratchet up the action. I suddenly drove my tongue as deep as I could inside my Mommy's asshole. I heard a quick high gasp come from Mommy as her baby boy drove his tongue deep into her insides. I began to plunge my tongue into her asshole as deeply as I could. My face was buried tightly between her ass cheeks, as I tongue fucked my Mommy's ass.</p><p>Mommy's moans and groans had risen in volume. She was now loudly moaning in pleasure. She started saying, "Oh, tongue my asshole baby. Stick your tongue all the way up Mommy's shit hole. You love Mommy's asshole, don't you baby. You are such a dirty boy to love sticking your tongue up your Mommy's ass. If your Aunt Lisa was here, I'm sure she would be as depraved and dirty as you are. But your tongue feels so much better in your Mommy's ass than my sister's does."</p><p>"I should have you both over again to serve me soon. I may even invite a few more of Mommy's relatives over and we can all enjoy my little boy's depravity. I'm sure you would love to show all of our family how dirty and nasty you are. Wouldn't you baby?"</p><p>I could only mumble and affirmative answer, with my tongue still firmly shoved up my Mommy's asshole. I was very turned on by her ideas. I had always wondered if she had more shemale friends than just Aunt Lisa. I hoped to soon meet all of them. I imagined a huge gang fuck of gorgeous shemales fucking all of my holes over and over again, until I leaked their cum from my asshole.</p><p>I loved tongue fucking Mommy's puckered asshole. The knowledge that I was bringing Mommy so much pleasure filled me with pride. I used my tongue to lick all of Mommy's insides. My tongue was extended as far and as deep as I could. I moaned into Mommy's asshole as I continued my licking of her sweet ass.</p><p>My tongue was doing wonderful things to the inside of Mommy's ass. Mommy was moaning louder and louder now. She suddenly rolled over and pulled me up the bed. I looked down and saw her cock was once again fully hard. Mommy placed me on my back, and settled herself between my legs. She then wrapped my legs around her sides and positioned her hard cock right against my asshole. Without words, she suddenly slammed every inch of her hard cock up my cum filled asshole. I felt her bottom out inside me. Her balls slapped against my ass cheeks.</p><p>We both moaned loudly as my asshole engulfed her hard cock. Mommy pulled me into her, as she began to thrust her hard cock in and out of my asshole. She began to moan and groan, as she enjoyed the feeling of my tight boy hole wrapped around her hard cock.</p><p>Mommy again began to moan out, "Take Mommy's hard cock, baby. Mommy loves fucking your tight hole so much. I can feel all Mommy's cum inside your ass. God, I love the way you feel inside. My baby boy's asshole was made to take your Mommy's cock. Your boy holes have always belonged to me, haven't they? I may let other ladies use you, but you will always be mine, won't you? My sweet boy."</p><p>I moaned back, "Yes, Mommy. I will always be your little boy. Fuck my hole. Fuck me hard. I want you to show me who I belong to. I love it when you cum in my boy hole. You always give me so much of your hot cum. It feels great to have you shoot inside me."</p><p>We stopped talking then, and just enjoyed the feeling of her hard cock penetrating me deeply. Mommy then braced her arms on either side of my head and began to really pound my boy hole. I moaned loudly as my whole body was being wracked by her hard and deep thrusts. I pulled her to me and held us together, as she continued to fuck me as hard as she could. I used my legs wrapped around her waist to pull me tighter into her thrusts, adding to the depth of her hard and deep plunges into my ass.</p><p>Mommy's breathing rose in volume. I knew she would soon fill me with another great load of her hot Mommy cum. I clenched my asshole as tightly as I could. Mommy moaned as she felt me tighten up, saying "That's it, baby. Keep your asshole nice and tight for Mommy. I want to pump my cum deep inside my little boy. I want my cum to shoot all the way into your stomach."</p><p>Mommy then concentrated on driver her hips as hard as she could into me, forcing her hard cock to delve even deeper into my insides. I felt her hard cock fill me up amazingly. Her hard deep thrusts were causing her bulbous cock head to pass beyond my ass and into my insides. I felt it every time she would thrusts deep inside me, her cock head would pop into my intestines. My own moans joined hers, as we continued to enjoy our bout.</p><p>Mommy was looking into my eyes with a deep longing and neediness that I had never seen before. I looked back into her eyes with an equal sense belonging and need. Almost as one, we crashed our lips together and kissed with a passion that truly filled us. Our moans were exhaled into each others mouths as our tongues writhed and rubbed each other. I felt a tensing of Mommy's body as she approached her third orgasm that night.</p><p>I held her close and renewed or deep kissing. Mommy pressed herself harder onto me, as she forced her tongue deeper into my mouth and her hard cock deeper into my ass. My own boy cock was forgotten, as we writhed together in the pleasure of her fucking my boy hole hard and deep. With a final deep and demanding thrust, I felt her body go rigid. We both moaned louder than ever into each other's mouths. Our tongues were still touching and wrapped in their own needy bout, as I felt her hot cum spray all the way into my insides. Mommy left her cock buried in my ass and deep in my insides, as she allowed her cock to erupt her juices into her little boy's willing body.</p><p>Mommy began to collapse on top of me, as she came down from her post orgasm high. We continued to kiss as we felt her cock begin to soften inside me. Neither of us moved. Both of us wanting to keep her inside of me for as long as possible. We were beyond speaking we allowed our mouths and tongues to say what we couldn't. We began to stroke and caress each others bodies, as we enjoyed our quiet moment of closeness.</p><p>Mommy then broke the kiss and placed her forehead to mine, as we gazed into each other's eyes. We didn't speak. We simply stayed still, as we allowed our breathing to slow down. Mommy smiled down at me in a contented smirk, as she continued to stroke my body beneath her. She then whispered out, "I love fucking your asshole, baby. You always take all my hard cock and hot cum deep inside you without complaint. You make Mommy so happy when I cum inside you."</p><p>"I love looking down at you while you suck my hard cock between your cute little boy lips. You look so adorable with your mouth full of Mommy's hard cock. You look up at me, and I can see the love in your eyes. You know just how to work Mommy's cock to get what you need. When I shoot my hot cum down your throat, you always swallow every drop. Like a good boy, you never make a mess. You always love to kiss and lick the rest of my body too. I can see how you love to worship Mommy's body. Showing me how much you love your Mommy."</p><p>"When you suck my nipples, you look up at me with those sweet innocent eyes. Then when you spread Mommy's ass cheeks so that you can lick my asshole, I can feel your wet tongue deep inside me. Such a good boy, to lick your Mommy's asshole. You make Mommy's asshole all wet and slick with your tongue. I feel tingly when you work my asshole with your tongue."</p><p>"But when I slide my hard cock up your tight asshole, that is when we come together as a family. That's how a mother and son should show their love for each other. Mommy's cock deep inside her little boys asshole, forcing it's way deep inside you. You moan when Mommy's cock show's you who you belong to. Then when Mommy cums inside her little boy, you feel every drop of my cum."</p><p>"I've filled your sweet ass with three loads of my Mommy cum already, and I'm going to fill you with more before the night is over. I want your asshole so filled with my hot cum, that when you have to leave tomorrow, you can still feel me inside you. That way you will remember who you belong to, even when you aren't here with Mommy."</p><p>With that she kissed me deeply again. I finally felt her softened cock slide out of my asshole. I whimpered a bit at the lose of her inside me, but I kept kissing her back as we stroked each other lazily. Mommy then whispered out, "Don't worry baby. I'll have my hard cock back in your sweet sweet ass very soon. You want that, don't you. You want Mommy's hard cock inside you."</p><p>I moaned out, "Yes, Mommy. I want your hard cock back inside me. I love feeling your hard Mommy cock filling me up."</p><p>Mommy and I continued our kissing, as we lay together on her giant bed. Mommy then kissed me gently one last time as she broke this kiss. She then smiled as she looked at me, saying "Baby, I want to fuck you again before we go to bed. I want my hard cock inside you. I'm not sure how I want to do it though. I love having you ride my hard cock, but I also want to put you on your hands and knees and fuck you hard and deep. How would you like Mommy's hard cock, baby?"</p><p>I smiled as I listened to her. I laid next to her, my body draped lazily over hers. I brought my hand down to her softened cock and slowly let my hand and fingers move up and down her cock. I whispered back, "Why do you need to choose just one? I can never get enough of your hard cock inside me."</p><p>Mommy smiled at me but said sadly, "I'm not sure if I can get hard another two times, baby. I've already fucked you three times in less than an hour. I think five times may be beyond my abilities."</p><p>I smiled back at Mommy. I kissed her lips softly as I whispered back, "Then let me take care of you. Let your little boy show you how much he loves his Mommy."</p><p>I then crawled down her boy. I kissed and licked my way down her lovely big breasts. Kissed my way down her stomach. I then settled my body between her legs. I placed my hands on her thighs and used my tongue to lick up and down her softened cock. I went slow, as I licked my Mommy's shaft. I then brought my head down further and began licking and sucking her balls. I took one into my mouth and gently sucked it. I used my tongue to lick all around it in my mouth. I heard her quiet moans of pleasure.</p><p>I then let it fall out of my mouth and moved to her other ball. I again took it in my mouth and gently sucked and licked. I then took both of her balls into my mouth at once, and continued to gently suck and lick. I stayed there for several minutes, just lazily sucking and licking my Mommy's balls. I then let then fall out of my mouth, and began to kiss my way up her cock shaft. I took her soft cock head into my mouth and began to slowly suck. I used my tongue to lick around the edges and over her piss slit.</p><p>I felt Mommy sigh as she enjoyed my effort. I looked up at her as I quietly said, "I love sucking your cock, Mommy. You always feel so good in my mouth. I can feel when you are about to cum, when your balls start to pull up and your hard cock starts twitching in my mouth. Then you shoot your hot seed into me. And I always swallow all that you give me, like a good boy. MMM...you always taste so good Mommy."</p><p>I continued to slowly suck and lick her cock head, as I spoke. I continued, saying "When you put me on my knees in front of you and have me suck your big hard cock, I feel like you are having me worship you. And I love to worship your body, Mommy. I want to suck your cock until you can't cum anymore. I want to swallow all of you hot cum."</p><p>I then took her entire cock into my mouth and began to slowly move my head up and down, as I sucked her soft cock lazily. Mommy moaned again, as I said, "But I want you to fuck me again tonight too. I want to feel your hard cock deep inside my boy hole. I love the feeling of your hard Mommy cock moving in and out of my asshole. Your cock feels so good inside my ass, Mommy. Please fuck me more."</p><p>I then doubled my efforts to suck Mommy's cock back to full hardness. I began to massage and stroke her balls with one hand and slowly stroke her cock with the other as I continued to suck my Mommy's cock. I would occasionally bring her cock out of my mouth and slowly lick up and down the shaft up to the cock head, before taking her whole cock back into my mouth. I knew what Mommy liked, and how she preferred me to suck her cock. I wanted her cock to become hard as a rock. I wanted her hard Mommy cock back inside my ass.</p><p>I continued to suck and lick her cock, as I continued to stroke and massage her balls. Mommy moaned quietly, saying "Keep that up, baby boy, and I will be hard very soon. Then I want you to ride my cock again. I want to see you bounce on my lap with my bog hard cock buried in your ass. MMM...just like that, baby. Suck Mommy's cock."</p><p>I felt a slight stirring, then a signature twitch of her cock, as I sucked and licked her. Mommy's cock began to slowly grown long and hard once again. I continued to suck her cock and cock head, until her cock was fully hard again. Then with one last long lick of her hard cock shaft, I began to crawl up her body. I straddled her hips. I then grabbed her hard cock and placed her cock head to my asshole. I lowered my hips down onto her hard cock. Her cock slipped into my ass with ease. I loved the feeling of her hot slippery cum, making my insides ready to take her. We both moaned, as I took her hard cock all the way inside me. Her hard cock was now buried in my ass.</p><p>I adjusted my position to allow me to ride Mommy's cock properly. I then began a slow and steady back and forth movement of my hips. Her hard cock was sliding in and out of my ass, as I continued to ride her. I placed my hands to her breasts and began to massage and knead them, as I worked her hard cock. Mommy moaned again as I did all the work. She then brought her hands to my hips and stroked my thighs and butt, as I rocked back and forth on her cock.</p><p>Neither of us felt the need to rush things. We were both enjoying the slow and steady movement of her cock in and out of my cum slick boy hole. I knew she was getting tired and that the alcohol was making it difficult for her to keep going. I wanted her to enjoy this slow fuck. I knew that I could work her up again after this round of sex, and I really wanted her to pound my ass deep and hard once again before we went to sleep.</p><p>Mommy's moans were coming out soft and quiet as she enjoyed the way I was working her hard cock in and out of me. I leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss. Our tongues were rubbing and twirling together inside my mouth, as I continued to rock back and forth on her lap. She left one hand on my butt and brought the other hand to the back of my head to pull my face closer and strengthen the kissing. Mommy's breathing was slow and steady, matching my pace. She breathed out softly, "Work my cock, baby. I want you to really ride me hard. I want you to work Mommy's cock deep and hard into you ass."</p><p>I continued to kiss her deeply, as I began to pick up the speed and force of my hips. Our tongue were rubbing each other with a fast fervor, as I slammed my asshole down onto her hard cock. Mommy began to moan louder and louder and her breathing quickened, as I quickened and strengthened my pace of cock riding. The force of my movements began to shake and rock the bed.</p><p>My hands were still massaging Mommy's big breasts, as our tongues continued to twirl and twist together in my mouth. I knew that she would cum much faster than the two times before, and I wanted to be kissing her when she finally pumped another load of her hot cum into my insides. Her kissing had reached a fevered and needy pitch and her breathing was increasing. I redoubled the efforts of my hips back and forth to really slam her hard cock deeper and faster into my ass.</p><p>Mommy then gripped my ass cheek tighter and pulled my face harder into her kiss, as I felt her hard cock twitch inside my ass. I clenched my asshole as tightly as I could, and continued to work her cock up and down it's length with my asshole. Mommy moaned loudly into my mouth and bucked her hips up, driving her cock deeper into my ass. I felt her whole body go rigid, as I felt the first spurt of her cum erupt from her cock.</p><p>I moaned back into her mouth, as I enjoyed the feeling of her third load of cum being to flow into me. I continued to rock back and forth with my hips, to aid in working her still hard cock. Mommy began to go limp beneath me, as she enjoyed her orgasm. Her whole body was tingling as I milked her cock with my asshole. Mommy moaned quietly, as she enjoyed her little boy's asshole working her softening cock. After spurting the last of her cum into my ass, her softened cock slipped from my asshole.</p><p>I continued to kiss Mommy deeply, as I slowly slid off of her. I stroked her luscious body lazily, as she calmed her breathing next to me. Mommy moaned softly, as she enjoyed her baby boy's hands running up and down her body. I knew that I would really have to work her in order to get her hard for a fifth time tonight, but I knew that it would be worth it. I wanted her to fuck my ass doggie style again. Mommy always fucks he deepest and hardest when she pumps my boy hole from behind.</p><p>I started out slow by gently running my fingers up and down her softened cock shaft. I would then use my thumb to stimulate her cock head. Then I would trace down to her balls and gently massage them, before starting over again. I continued to do this as I lowered my head to one of her nipples. I placed my lips around her pink nipple and gently started to suckle. I began to use my tongue to lick her nipple as I sucked, all the while I was still working her softened cock with my fingers.</p><p>I then moved to her other nipple and suckled and licked it as well. I would moan quietly as I worked her nipple with my lips and tongue. I knew she always loved it when I suckled from her large beautiful breasts. I felt Mommy's hand lay against the back of my head and gently hold me there. Her cock was still soft, but I knew it would take more than just my finger stimulation in order to get hard again. I had now switched back to her other nipple, as I continued to suckle. I heard a soft moan escape her lips, as she enjoyed the sensation.</p><p>Deciding it was time to ratchet things up, I let her nipple fall from my mouth. I then kissed and licked her breasts all over. I then began to kiss and lick my way down her stomach. When I reached her still soft cock, I placed a tender kiss on her cock head. I then grabbed her cock with my hand and took her cock head into my mouth and began to suckle. My tongue began to lick all around the edges and over her piss slit. Mommy gasped quietly when I began to stimulate her sensitive cock head with my mouth and tongue.</p><p>I then took her cock all the way into my mouth and sucked deeply. I used my hand gripping her cock to slowly stroke her cock shaft up and down. I then began to run my tongue up and down her cock shaft as I sucked. I felt my cheeks being sucked in, as my suction increased. I still had one hand on her cock shaft, as I moved the other hand to gently massage her balls. I continued to suck and stroke her cock up and down, as I massaged her balls.</p><p>Mommy was laying quietly, as her little boy worked her over worked cock in his warm and wet mouth. She would moan softly from time to time, as she enjoyed her little boy's actions on her cock. I then brought her cock out of my mouth and began to lick up and down her cock shaft to her cock head with my tongue. I moaned, as I enjoyed flicking her cock head with the tip of my tongue. I looked up at Mommy and decided to tease her a little. I wanted her to get worked up, so that she would really pound my buy hole.</p><p>I moaned out, "Mommy, who else in our family would want to fuck me? I know Aunt Lisa loves to pound my asshole, but who else has a liking for a tight boy hole wrapped around their hard cock? Tell me about them, please Mommy."</p><p>Mommy moaned out, "My other sister Samantha would love to join the action. She's my height and build, and has a cock that's almost as big as your Mommy's. She has curly blonde hair to her shoulders, and she loves to fuck boy hole. I bet she would moan like a whore if you stuck your tongue up her asshole. She likes to use her cock and mouth fuck too."</p><p>"There's my cousin Anne. She is just a little shorter than your Aunt Lisa. Her tits are nice and perky. She has black hair down to her ears. She has the body of a swimmer. She can get a little rough, but I'm sure my little boy can handle her."</p><p>"Then there is Dominique. She isn't related to us by blood, but we all consider her to be family. She is about two inches taller than me. She has really dark skin, like she just arrived from the deepest of Africa. Her body is muscled in a nice way, just the right amount to make her beautiful and strong. She has black hair down to her shoulders. Her ebony cock is truly a sight to see. It's long and thick, just like a black snake between her legs. I bet you would look beautiful with your pale lips wrapped around her black cock or her black cock slipping between your milk white ass cheeks and disappearing into your tight boy hole."</p><p>I could feel Mommy's cock begin to come alive as she described them. I knew it wouldn't be long now. I just had to get her good and worked up. I continued to goad her on to more details, saying in my most innocent voice "What do you want them to do to me Mommy?"</p><p>Mommy moaned out, "I want you on your knees and surrounded by us. I want you to go from cock to cock, sucking like a good boy. I want them all to see how well you do as your told. MMM...have you stick your wet tongue up our assholes. Seeing your face pressed between two gorgeous ass cheeks is so cute. Then having each of my family members shove their hard cocks up your ass. Putting you in every position we can think of. Filling your boy hole with load after load of our hot cum, until it starts to leak out."</p><p>"MMM...I'll probably make your Aunt Lisa lick up any of our cum that you can't keep inside of you. She always loves it when we treat her like a whore. We'll all take turns fucking your tight little boy hole, while you suck one of our hard cocks or lick our tight assholes. Yes, you can show our whole family how depraved and slutty Mommy's little boy can be. I bet you would love that too. Wouldn't you baby boy?"</p><p>Mommy had grown hard now, as she described gang fucking me with her other TS friends. I knew she only needed a gentle push, for her to really take me hard and deep. I then answered in my innocent voice, "I would love to meet the rest of our family Mommy. You do think they will like me, though don't you? Do you think they will like spending time with your little boy? Doing whatever they want to me or having me do naughty things to them. Would they like all of that, Mommy?'</p><p>Mommy then sat up on the bed, and looked down at me with a predatory smile on her face. I stayed where I was, one hand massaging her balls, one hand stoking her now hard cock, and my tongue slowly licking up and down the shaft of her hard cock. I looked up at her with wide innocent eyes and an innocent smile on my face. She hissed out, "Oh, my slutty little boy. They will probably fight over your tight boy hole and wet mouth. But right now, you need to concentrate on what Mommy likes."</p><p>With that she pulled me up to her and pushed me onto my hands and knees. Mommy then stood up on the bed and positioned herself behind me. I felt her thighs brush against my hips, ash she lowered her own hips to my ass cheeks She then grabbed my hip with one hand and positioned her hard cock against my asshole, with her other hand. Then with one hard thrust, she drove her hard cock all the way into my ass. I felt her hips press against my ass cheeks and her balls slap against my own boy balls, as she bottomed out her cock deep into my ass.</p><p>I moaned loudly as I felt her hard cock pierce my asshole. She left her hard cock inside my boy hole, as she positioned her hips for a proper deep and hard ass fucking. She gripped my hips tightly. Mommy then went right into a fast and deep pace of driving her hard cock in and out of my ass. She was pulling my hips back into her, as she would drive her cock forward. The force of her thrusting hips and pulling me back caused her cock to be truly slammed into my insides to an amazing depth.</p><p>I was moaning loudly as Mommy slammed my asshole with all her might. I heard her breathing hard as she worked my puckered hole feverishly. She moaned out, "You like the idea of our entire family of TS using you for our own pleasure, don't you baby boy? I know you get off on the idea of having five gorgeous TS making you suck our hard cocks, licking our asshole, and fucking your boy hole."</p><p>"I bet the thought of a family TS gang bang makes you so horny. You are such a slut to TS cock, aren't you baby. Mommy knows you love having your holes used by a beautiful TS. You certainly showed your Aunt Lisa how much of a slut you are. You sucked her TS cock until she blew her load into your slut mouth. She also says you stuck your tongue up her asshole several times, and moaned when you did it. I bet you loved sticking your tongue up your aunt's asshole."</p><p>All the while mommy was saying this, she continued to roughly fuck my ass. I felt my whole body being wracked by the force she was using to force her hard cock in and out of my asshole. Mommy continued, "How many times did she fuck your ass, baby? How many loads of cum did you let your aunt pump into your ass? I bet you lost count. I made her pay for presuming to use what belonged to me. My little boy is mine, unless I say otherwise. I spanked her cute ass until it glowed red. She begged me to forgive her."</p><p>I remember seeing how red Aunt Lisa's ass cheeks were when Mommy called me over that time. I knew Mommy was angry at us both. Mommy continued to describe Aunt Lisa's punishment, "I then sat on her slut face and had her shove her tongue up my asshole. I made my sister lick my asshole, as I sat there and beat her cock and balls. She was crying when I was done with her. But she's my sister, and I know what she needs. Remember when we both fucked you that night? I made her watch me as I fucked my son's ass right in front of her."</p><p>"She was so turned on by watching a mother fuck her son, that she promised to do anything for the privilege. She used to be such a submissive, and I know that she still loves to be a fuck toy to a deep and hard TS suck and fuckfest. She told me that you got on your knees and ate her asshole, whole she was reading you your medical test results. I'm surprised she didn't fuck your boy hole again after that. You would have loved that, wouldn't you? Having your cute aunt fuck your tight little asshole right on the exam room floor."</p><p>I was past speaking at this point. I was using all of my strength to stay on my hands and knees. The force and speed of Mommy's thrusts into my asshole was causing tingles to run all through my body. Mommy kept speaking, "You are such a dirty and slutty boy, for getting off on sucking your family's TS cocks and being fucked. What's a mother supposed to do when her sweet son can't get enough of his Mommy's and aunt's cocks and assholes?"</p><p>Mommy had worked herself up so much, that her bed was slamming against the wall every time she thrust forward into my asshole. "I remember how wanton you were when we allowed you to service us both. Your Mommy and aunt's cocks were all you could think about. We had to give in to your awful desires. There was no other way for us. If it wasn't us, then you would have just slutted for some other TS. It's better to keep this in the family."</p><p>Mommy stopped talking now, as her breathing had become louder and louder. I could hear her breathing increase, as her thrusts into me increased in speed. Mommy was pounding my boy hole so fast, hard, and deep that I knew she couldn't last long. I clenched my asshole as tightly as I could. I wanted to feel another load of Mommy's hot cum spray into my ass. Mommy's thighs were hitting my ass cheeks with such force, that there was an audible smacking sound when they met.</p><p>Mommy began to moan loudly. Her grip on my hips tightened. She moaned out, "Keep your asshole tight for Mommy. Stay just like that you little slut. You're so hot for TS cum, that you make your poor mother satisfy your lustful needs. You are such a bad little boy, taking your Mommy's cock up your ass and forcing her to fuck you until I fill you with my cum. Do you know how dirty it makes me feel, that I have to fuck my own son's ass just to make sure you don't slut around for someone else?"</p><p>Mommy's dirty talk had apparently set her on a course of deep anal fucking of my asshole. I was moaning as loudly as she was. I loved it when she talked dirty to me. My asshole was clenched so tightly around her hard cock. I felt her cock head begin to grow bigger. I then felt her already hard cock stiffen and then twitch. I had no time to react. Mommy suddenly screamed in pleasure, as she buried her hard cock deep and hard into my ass.</p><p>Her cock then exploded inside me. I felt her cock pump a giant load of her slippery cum up my ass. Mommy let her cock rest deep inside me, as she let her cock fill my insides with a fifth load of her hot cum. I loved the feeling of her Mommy cum flowing into me. I kept my asshole clenched as tightly as I could to hold it all inside me. Mommy then reached down and stroked her own cock, milking all of her cum into my ass.</p><p>I moaned again as the last drops of her cum were forced into my ass. Mommy then let her softened cock slip from my asshole. She then fell down on the bed and pulled me to her. We were both still breathing hard. We laid there, covered in a sheen of sweat, clinging to each other. Neither of us talked. Both of us were simply enjoying the high of this last hard fuck of the night.</p><p>Mommy then laid my head on her chest and gently stroked my head. She then placed a small kiss on my forehead, saying "You always know how to make Mommy feel so good, baby."</p><p>I whispered out softly, "You make me feel good too, Mommy."</p><p>I'm not sure who fell asleep first. The next thing I knew, there was sunlight peaking through the curtains. Mommy was still asleep. I felt her hard Mommy cock pressing against my thigh. I smiled, as I slowly moved down her body. I went as slow as I could so as not to wake her up, yet. I knew that it was pointless to tease her cock, while she was asleep. So I simply took her whole cock in my mouth and began to suck.</p><p>I moved one hand to her balls and massaged them gently. I continued to suck greedily on her hard cock, until I heard a low moan.</p><p>I looked up and saw Mommy's eyes open and a sleepy smile on her face, as she watched her little son suck her cock. I smiled around her cock. I then gave her cock one last suck, before I took it out of my mouth. I ran my tongue up and down her hard cock shaft, licking it like a popsicle. I smiled up at her, as I said "Morning, Mommy. Did you sleep well? I didn't wake you up, did I?"</p><p>Mommy playfully glared down at me, but said nothing. I then continued to stroke her cock slowly with one hand, as I began to suck her balls. All the while maintaining eye contact with her. I knew she liked it when I looked up at her as I sucked her cock and balls. Mommy moaned softly again. She moved one hand to gently pet my head, as her other hand went to her nipple. I continued to suck her balls and stroke her cock, as I watched her tweak her nipples.</p><p>I then moved my head back up to her cock. I took her cock head into my mouth and began suckling, just the way she taught me. I once again used my tongue to lick around the edges and over her piss slit. I continued on sucking and licking her cock head, as I slowly stroked her hard cock and massaged her balls. I then began to slowly suck her entire cock. I used a steady motion in order to keep looking up at her. I really wanted to just deep throat her cock and make her cum, but I stayed slow and steady for now.</p><p>Mommy then moaned out, "You're such a dirty boy for sucking Mommy's cock when I'm asleep."</p><p>I looked up at her innocently, asking "I'm sorry, Mommy. Do you want me to stop?"</p><p>"Oh no, baby. You keep right on doing that. I think my baby boy needs a treat for breakfast. What do you think? Would you like to swallow Mommy's cum?"</p><p>I answered, "Yes, Mommy. You haven't fed me your cum in so long. I miss you cumming down my throat. Please cum for me, Mommy."</p><p>Mommy then moaned out, "Ok, baby. You were such a good boy last night. You deserve a treat. Now suck Mommy's cock and swallow my cum, like a good little boy."</p><p>I then deep throated Mommy's hard cock. I took her cock head all the way into my throat, and began to swallow as fast as I could. I used my throat muscles to work Mommy's cock head. My nose was pressed against her crotch, and I felt her balls resting against my chin. I continued to massage her balls, as I deep throated her cock. I used my tongue to lick up, down, and all around her cock shaft, as her cock head was still buried in my throat.</p><p>Mommy moaned loudly. Her back arched up off the bed. She moaned out, "Oh, that's it baby. Suck Mommy's cock. Mommy needs to cum. I want to shoot my load down your throat."</p><p>I then moved my mouth back up her cock and began to bob my head up and down. I sucked her cock as hard as I could. I felt my cheeks being sucked in, as I sucked. I moved one hand and began to stroke her cock in rhythm with my sucking. I then moved my other hand from her balls, down to her puckered asshole. I began to massage and tease her asshole as I sucked her cock. My head was moving so fast up and down, that I wondered how long she could last before she came.</p><p>Mommy moaned out again, "Oh, you dirty boy. Sucking your mother's hard cock and playing with her asshole. You won't stop until you have sucked Mommy's cum right out of her cock, will you? You like swallowing your mother's cum, don't you baby?"</p><p>I moaned out an affirmative answer, but never stopped sucking her big hard cock. I felt Mommy's toes begin to curl and her balls begin to draw up. I knew she would soon feed me her hot Mommy cum. I then deep throated her hard cock, again. I felt her cock twitch in my mouth and her cock head enlarge. I then stuck one finger up her asshole, as I began to swallow as fast as I could. Mommy arched her back again and moaned loudly.</p><p>Mommy then grabbed my head and held it tightly down on her cock. I was swallowing as fast as I could, causing my throat to work her cock head. I felt the first jet of her hot cum fly from her hard cock, and right down my throat. I kept my head buried in her crotch, and her cock buried in my throat, as Mommy spent herself inside my mouth. I moaned around her cock as I continued to swallow all of her delicious cum. My finger was still buried in her asshole, as I massaged her from the inside.</p><p>Mommy's cock then began to soften, as she laid back. She sighed in contentment, as she enjoyed her morning wakeup call. She then removed her hand from my head, as she relaxed and rode out her orgasm. I withdrew her cock head from my throat, and resumed my hard suction of her cock shaft. I moaned around her cock, as I tasted her last few drops of cum leak into my mouth and on my tongue. I happily swallowed them all.</p><p>Taking Mommy's softened cock out of my mouth, I gave it one last long lick up the shaft. I then crawled my way up her body and nestled myself into her side. Mommy moaned out an ironic, "Good morning to you too baby."</p><p>Mommy 02: I woke up first </p><p>I awoke silently, still laying between my Mommy and aunt. All of us were still naked. Lisa was still spooning me from behind. Mommy had turned over onto her stomach, and I was laying with one arm and leg draped across her as she slept. I looked at her naked body and liked what I saw. I began to grin, as I slowly eased myself out of Lisa's arms and slid down my Mommy's body. I placed tender kisses on my Mommy's luscious ass cheeks, as I moved. I then settled between her legs and slowly ran my tongue over her tasty ass cheeks and up and down her ass crack.</p><p>I then gently pried Mommy's ass cheeks apart. I positioned my head right between her ass cheeks as I ran my tongue over her puckered asshole. I heard a moan and looked up, seeing Lisa awake and slowly stroking her hard cock as she watched me. She seemed to be enjoying the show. I then locked eyes with her as I drove my tongue into my Mommy's ass. I began to lick in and out, up and down, and left and right. I always enjoyed licking Mommy's asshole. I loved the feeling of her luscious ass cheeks on either side of my face as I licked her asshole deeply.</p><p>I heard a muffled moan come from Mommy, but she didn't stir awake. I continued to lick all the insides of my Mommy's asshole as my aunt watched me and stroked her hard cock. Lisa then whispered, "I love that wet tongue of yours, little nephew. You lick an asshole so well. I almost came the last time it was shoved up my asshole. Your Mommy is a lucky woman to have such a loving and naughty son. I can't believe you are actually licking your poor mother's asshole, while she lays there asleep. You're such a dirty boy."</p><p>I then heard Mommy moan out, "Yes, he is a dirty boy. But he's MY dirty boy. And he knows how to show his Mommy how much of a dirty loving slutty son, he really is. Isn't that right, baby?"</p><p>I moaned out a muffled affirmative answer as I continued to lick my Mommy's asshole. I began to really work her asshole with my tongue. I knew she liked it when I would hit a certain spot on the inside of her asshole, just at the top. I began really working that spot, as I heard her moans increase and she began to push her ass back into my face and arch her back in pleasure. Mommy was feeling great pleasure as her little boy continued to lick deep into her asshole. She always loved it when her baby buried his face between her ass cheeks and shoved his tongue up her ass.</p><p>Mommy moaned loudly as she looked at Lisa with half closed eyes, "Mmm...I bet you love it when your nephew licks your asshole, don't you little sister? I want to see my baby boy licking my little sister's asshole again. But first I think you should lick his asshole. I know you love the taste of my cum and his ass is full of both of our cum. Lick my son's asshole. I want you to lick my baby, while he licks his Mommy."</p><p>Lisa smiled at the thought of licking my asshole, while it was still filled with my Mommy's and aunt's cum. She slid down the bed and settled between my legs. I felt her warm breath on my asshole. I then felt the great feeling of her wet tongue begin to push and probe into my asshole. I moaned into my Mommy's ass, as I enjoyed my aunt's tongue buried deep inside me. I heard aunt Lisa moan, as she enjoyed the forbidden pleasures of tongue fucking her nephew's asshole, while he tongue fucked his Mommy's ass.</p><p>We were all moaning at the taboo pleasure we were receiving and giving. Mommy was the only one able to moan loud, aunt Lisa and I were moaning softly as our tongues were buried in a sweet asshole. I could see Mommy's hard cock between her legs. I longed to suck her again. I always loved arranging myself between her legs and sucking my Mommy's cock, while I looked up into here eyes. I always felt deliciously dirty as I did this. And I loved every second of it.</p><p>I was massaging Mommy's ass cheeks, as I continued to shove my tongue deeper and deeper into her ass. Mommy's was moaning loudly, as she enjoyed her son's talented tongue delving deep into her ass. Aunt Lisa still had her tongue buried deep in my ass, as she tasted the many loads of hot cum that she and Mommy had pumped into me. Mommy then moaned and turned over. I now had Mommy's hard cock laying against my face.</p><p>I looked up ay Mommy, silently asking permission. Mommy smirked at me, as she reached down and slowly stroked her hard cock inched from my face. Mommy said, "You want Mommy's hard cock, don't you baby? You want to wrap your lips around Mommy's hard cock. I know you do. Tell Mommy what you want."</p><p>I begged, "Please let me suck your hard cock, Mommy."</p><p>Mommy smirked at me, pointed her hard cock at my mouth and said, "Go ahead, baby. Suck your Mommy's cock. But don't make Mommy cum. I'm going to shove my cock up your ass first. Mommy wants to feel your tight asshole wrapped around her hard cock, before I cum again."</p><p>I smiled as I wrapped my lips around Mommy's hard cock and began sucking her deeply. Mommy moaned loudly as she felt her baby boy sucking her hard cock. She loved the control she had over her slutty son. He was always willing to suck her hard cock, swallow her hot cum, lick her asshole, and take her hard cock up his ass until she filled him with her hot cum. The thought of all of the unthinkable things that she and her little sister had done and would do to her son always made her smile and her cock rock hard.</p><p>Mommy looked down, as she looked her baby in the eyes. Seeing his mouth stretched around her hard cock made her cock twitch in excitement. Mommy then looked over my head at Lisa and said, "I want you to fuck my son, while he sucks my cock. I want you to batter my baby's asshole with your hard cock, until you fill him with your cum. Fuck my baby for me little sister. Fuck his ass. Don't be gentle. Fuck my baby deep and hard."</p><p>I felt Lisa's tongue leave my ass. I then felt her grab my hips and slam every inch of her hard cock up my ass. I moaned deeply around Mommy's cock, as I felt my asshole being stretched around my aunt's hard cock. Lisa then set a demanding pace, as she plunged deep into my ass as fast as she could. I continued sucking my Mommy's cock, as my body was wracked forward and back by the force of my aunt's hard thrusts into my ass. I heard Lisa moan loudly as she enjoyed pummeling my ass.</p><p>Mommy smiled widely as she watched her little sister fucking her son deep and hard. She loved watching Lisa as she roughly fucked her nephew. Lisa always liked to dominate a boy, but Mommy knew Lisa was powerless against her. Mommy knew she was the head of this family scandalous family. Mommy's word was final. Mommy decided she would allow her little sister to fuck her son, anytime she wanted from now on. Mommy felt her cock being sucked expertly by her son, as she looked down at his beautiful face.</p><p>Mommy then pulled her cock out of my mouth and said, "That's enough for now, baby. Mommy wants to fuck your ass right after your aunt has filled your cute butt with her hot cum. But I have something else for you to do."</p><p>Mommy then slid down onto her back, and lifted her legs up and over my shoulders. She rested her legs on my back and positioned her asshole right in front of my face, as she said, "Lick Mommy's ass again, baby. I want to feel my depraved son's wet tongue in my asshole."</p><p>I leaned forward and gleefully stuck my tongue back into my Mommy's asshole. I moaned again as I began to force my tongue in and out in a fucking motion. Mommy moaned loudly, as she enjoyed the taboo pleasure of having her son stick his wet tongue deep into her ass. Lisa was still hammering her hard cock in and out of my ass. Lisa loved watching her nephew doing such degrading things to his Mommy. Lisa was smirking as she watched my face being buried between my Mommy's ass cheeks, as my tongue probed her asshole.</p><p>Lisa's moans had grown louder, as she felt her orgasm building inside her. Her moans grew in volume and reached a higher pitch. Mommy lifted her head and looked into her little sister's eyes as she said, "Cum for me, Lisa. Fill my baby with your cum. He wants your cum so bad."</p><p>This encouragement sent Lisa over the edge. She screamed and buried her cock deep into my insides. I felt her cock head grow and then pump her entire load of hot cum deep inside me. I moaned into Mommy's asshole, as I felt every spurt of my aunt's cum flow into my ass. Lisa pumped her softening cock in and out of my ass, as she jerked her cock shaft with her hand milking every drop of her cum into my ass. Mommy watched her little sister's orgasm with a lustful smile on her face.</p><p>Lisa's eyes were heavily lidded as she rode out her orgasm. Mommy then stood up and walked to take Lisa's place. Lisa gave way, as she crawled up the bed and lay next to me. Aunt Lisa pulled me to her and kissed me deeply, our tongues twisting and turning against each other in my mouth. Mommy smiled at the sight of her son and little sister kissing deeply. She then grabbed my hips and roughly slammed her cock into my asshole. I gasped and moaned, at the sudden intrusion of hard cock. Lisa pulled my mouth back to hers as she continued to kiss me.</p><p>Mommy decided she should show her little sister how the head of this family fuck her son. Mommy gripped my hips tightly and set a fast pace as she slammed her hard cock deep and hard into my ass. I was moaning loudly into Lisa's mouth as my body was being roughly pushed forward and back, by my rough Mommy. I heard Mommy's loud moans as she slammed into my ass. I was in so much pleasure, that I could hardly think clearly. I was on my hands and knees, as my aunt was shoving her tongue into my mouth as she kissed me deeply. All the while my incestuous Mommy was hammering her hard cock in and out of my ass.</p><p>Mommy began to breathe hard, as she put all of her effort and energy into fucking her son's ass. I heard her breathing grow louder, as I clinched my asshole around her lovely hard cock. Mommy then began to pull my hips back to meet her forward thrusts, driving her hard cock even deeper into my ass. My head fell forward, as the force of Mommy's deep anal pounding made all other thoughts or actions impossible. I felt Lisa laying next to me, slowly and tenderly stroking my back, as she watch my lustful Mommy fuck my ass with all her might.</p><p>Lisa looked to her big sister, and smiled as she said, "How does feel to fuck your son's ass? I know you love dominating your sweet little boy. I bet you love watching him as he sucks my cock, licks my asshole, and takes my hard cock right up his tight little ass. I know I love to fill him with my cum. How does it make you feel as a mother, when you see me doing all these things to your son? How does it make you feel when you do those things to you? Does it make you feel powerful when your son shoves his tongue in your asshole, when he swallows your cock until you cum down his throat, and when you shove your hard cock up his ass until you fill his insides with your cum? How do you feel, big sister."</p><p>Mommy moaned out, "I love how my son can take every inch of his Mommy's hard cock up his ass, without complaint. His asshole feels so good wrapped around my big hard cock. He looks like such a slutty little boy when he pleasures you. Watching my son as he submits to his Mommy's every desire. He takes my cum up his as and down his throat with such joy. I love watching him swallow my hot cum."</p><p>"I love it when he sticks his wet tongue up my ass. He has such a talented to tongue and he loves the taste of his Mommy's ass. Don't you, baby?"</p><p>I moaned out, "Yes, Mommy. I love tasting your asshole."</p><p>Mommy stopped talking now and concentrated on fucking my ass. Lisa and I heard Mommy's moans grow louder and louder, as she neared her orgasm. I had taken so much of their hot cum up my ass, that I was filled to the brim. But I always wanted more. Mommy was desperate to add another load of her hot cum to my ass, as she pumped her hard cock in and out of my ass. Mommy's moans had reached such a high volume, that I knew she would soon cum.</p><p>I decided to help her along. I began to really clinch my asshole around her hard cock. Mommy moaned deeply as she felt her baby boy's asshole tighten around her cock. I moaned louder as I felt her speed increase. Mommy then plunged her hard cock deeper than ever into my asshole as she half moaned/half screamed in orgasm. I moaned in pleasure, as I felt Mommy's cock erupt in a river of her hot cum deep in my insides. I loved the feeling of my Mommy's cum drenching my insides.</p><p>Mommy pumped her cock in and out of my ass, as I tightened my asshole, milking her cock of all of her cum. With a final moan, Mommy let her softened cock slide out of my asshole. I felt my ass filled with so much of my Mommy's and aunt's cum, that I felt I was about to burst. Mommy then looked at Lisa and said, "Why don't you two take a shower and get cleaned up. You should show my baby how to get thoroughly clean."</p><p>With that Mommy leaned forward and kissed me deeply, as I moaned into her mouth. Our tongues working together inside my mouth. Mommy then broke the kiss and leaned into Lisa, kissing her as well. I leaned in and took one of Mommy's nipples into my mouth and sucked it deeply, as she continued to kiss aunt Lisa. Mommy moaned as she felt her little boy suckling her nipple. Mommy then stood up saying, "Mmm...if you keep that up, we'll never leave this bed. Now go shower."</p><p>Lisa and I reluctantly got off the bed and walked to the shower. Lisa turned on the hot water and go the temperature just right. We then both stood under the stream of water and began kissing again. We ran our hands all over each others bodies, as we enjoyed the moment of taboo tenderness between aunt and nephew. We broke apart suddenly, as we heard Mommy yell from another room, "I said get clean, not get dirty."</p><p>We both snickered at being caught. Lisa then had me turn around and stand facing away form the shower head. She had me spread my legs, as she began to attach a metallic hose and nozzle to the shower faucet. I then felt a her press a metal cylinder to my asshole and slowly press it into my ass. I relaxed my asshole and pushed out my ass, to allow her better access. I felt the metal nozzle pressed all the way into my ass. I had heard of a enema system that attaches to a shower fixture, and guessed that was what Lisa had pressed into me.</p><p>I was proven right, when I suddenly felt a flow of warm water begin to fill my ass. I moaned as I felt the water fill my ass. Lisa then whispered into my ear, "Now just relax and let the water clean you out, baby."</p><p>I nodded and relaxed my asshole, feeling the warm water begin to flow out of my ass. Lisa kept the water flowing into my ass for several minutes, until I was thoroughly clean. She then removed the nozzle and added pressed a finger into my ass. I felt her wiggle her finger all around the inside of my ass, feeling for any excess cum. Finding that I was completely clean, she then removed her finger and turned off the water. We then stepped out of the shower and dried off. I was tempted to help my aunt get dried off, but I knew that would turn into sex real fast. Mommy had already caught us playing once, and I didn't want to make her mad.</p><p>We then left the bathroom completely naked and walked back into the bedroom. Mommy was somewhere else in the house, but had laid out a silk robe. Lisa put on the robe and tied the waist strap. I was apparently supposed to stay naked. We then went in search of my Mommy. We found her seated in the living room, wearing a silk robe of her own. Lisa sat down next to her on the couch. I took my customary spot at Mommy's feet and waited for further instructions.</p><p>Mommy smiled down at me and stroked my head and cheek, saying, "Such a good boy. Always remembering your place."</p><p>She then turned to Lisa and said, "I've decided that you can play with my son anytime you want. We both know he has need of being constantly fucked, otherwise he might have to seek other means. And we can't have that, now can we?"</p><p>Lisa smiled and said, "No. It's best if we keep this within the family."</p><p>Mommy nodded and looked back down at me saying, "Your aunt Lisa now has my permission to fuck you as much as she wants, as often as she wants. You are to obey her, just like you obey me. Make me proud, baby."</p><p>I nodded, saying, "Yes, Mommy. I will."</p><p>Lisa was smirking at me, as she was already fantasizing about all of the things she planned to do to me. I smiled as I knew that I was in for a great time. Mommy then pulled her robe apart at the middle, revealing her semi hard cock. She then looked at me and back at her cock, with a raised eyebrow. I knew what was expected of me and quickly took her cock head into my mouth and began to slowly suck it. Mommy moaned, as she petted and stroked my head.</p><p>Mommy then said to me, "But always remember who you belong to, baby. You are Mommy's little boy."</p><p>I moaned an affirmative answer around her cock head, as I continued to suckle. Mommy smiled at how well her little boy did as he was told. She then turned back to Lisa saying, "You can do whatever you want to my baby, but he is to be returned to me in exactly the same condition as I left him in. No bruises or any other damage. Which means you have to keep the bigger toys away from my sweet boy."</p><p>Lisa smirked, as she knew that her bigger dildos were not allowed to be used on me. I wondered what Lisa had in store for me. I guessed I would find out sooner or later.. I knew that aunt Lisa had a sexy dominating streak to her, at least when my mommy wasn't around. I had seen that Lisa always turned slightly submissive around Mommy. I smiled when I thought of how Lisa would act when it was just the two of us. Mommy's cock had now grown fully hard. I was desperately wanting to suck the entire cock, but I knew that Mommy wanted me to only suck her cock head.</p><p>Mommy then looked back at Lisa and said, "Well little sister, if you don't mind I am going to fuck my son now. But we should do this again sometime."</p><p>Aunt Lisa realized she was being asked to leave. She stood up and gathered her things and got dressed. She then kissed Mommy on the lips and kissed my forehead, before walking out the door. Mommy then smirked down at me, as she tenderly stroked my cheek and said, "Ok, baby. Climb up here onto Mommy's lap. I want to look you in the eyes when I fuck you."</p><p>I gratefully climbed up onto Mommy's lap. I straddled her thighs and lowered myself down onto her rock hard cock. I moaned as I felt Mommy's cock slide into my ass. I continued to lower myself until Mommy's cock was buried in my ass and I was seated on her lap. I placed my arms around her neck and we began to kiss deeply, or tongues twisting and turning inside my mouth. I began to rock my hips back and forth, working Mommy's cock in and out of my ass. Mommy had one hand on my head, holding me as we kissed and another hand stroking my back.</p><p>We were both moaning into the kiss, as we went slow and steady. We both wanted to draw this out and enjoy our time together. I was rocking my hips in a steady rhythm, as Mommy allowed me to choose the pace. Mommy broke the kiss and pulled me closer, so that our chests were touching. I loved the feeling of Mommy's big breasts pressed against me. I trailed kisses up and down Mommy's neck, as we slowly fucked. Mommy's moans had increased.</p><p>Mommy began to moan out, "Ride my cock, baby. Ride your Mommy's cock. Your ass feels so warm and good. I love feeling your asshole wrapped around my cock. Oh, that's it. Just take Mommy's cock nice and slow for now."</p><p>I moved my lips back to her mouth, trailing kisses as I went. We then began to kiss deeply again. We stopped talking and just enjoyed the silence. We were loving the intimacy of our mother and son moment. Mommy and I were enjoying the feeling her hard cock being worked in and out of my ass. I then began to clinch my asshole around Mommy's cock. Mommy moaned loudly into my mouth as she felt my asshole tighten around her cock. I kept a steady pace as I continued to work Mommy's cock in and out of my ass.</p><p>Mommy then began to buck her hips up, thrusting her cock deeper into my ass. I gasped and moaned, as I felt Mommy's cock driving deeper into my ass. Mommy and I were still kissing deeply, as we stared into each others half closed eyes. I knew that Mommy needed a big release and I was happy to give it to her. I clinched my asshole as tightly as I could and began to rock my hips faster and faster. Mommy broke our kiss, as she closed her eyes and moaned loudly.</p><p>I leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Cum for me Mommy. Please cum inside me. I want to feel your hot cum flowing inside me."</p><p>Mommy moaned loudly as she began to buck her hips harder and faster upwards, driving her hard cock deeper and faster into my boy hole. Our moans had grown steadily louder, as our pace quickened. We were both determined for Mommy to have a momentous orgasm. Mommy had a hold of one of my ass cheeks, as she used it to help guide my hips faster and faster on her cock. Mommy's other hand was on my back, holding me desperately close. I leaned my head forward and kissed Mommy again. I wanted Mommy to scream her orgasm into my mouth as we kissed.</p><p>Mommy was happy to oblige. Our kissing became more and more desperate and frantic, as we both felt Mommy's orgasm building. Our moans were now in sync, as our body movements drove Mommy's hard cock deep and hard into my ass. I had kept my asshole clinched as tightly as I could this whole time. Mommy's breathing was becoming labored, as she neared a powerful orgasm. Mommy's grip on my ass cheek tightened and her strength of pulling me closer increased, as her hard cock head began to grow slightly.</p><p>Mommy then bucked her hips as hard as she could, as I slammed my hips down harder than ever driver Mommy's hard cock deep into my insides. Mommy's eyes shot wide open and she screamed into my mouth, as her hard cock exploded in a sea hot cum. I sucked her tongue in my mouth, as I continued to work her hard cock with my clinched asshole. I wanted my Mommy completely exhausted by the shear force of her orgasm. I felt Mommy's body shake, as I continued to milk her cock with my clinched asshole. Mommy then let out a satisfied moan into my mouth, as she drew me closer to deepen our kiss.</p><p>We stayed like that for several minutes, kissing deeply with her softened cock resting inside my ass. I felt Mommy's hands stroking my back in a lazy fashion. I moved my hands to stroke through Mommy's hair, as our kissing began to slow. Our eyes were glued to each other, as we stared. Mommy then broke the kiss and pulled my closer. I laid my head on her shoulder and caught my breath, as mommy continued to lightly stroke my back.</p><p>Mommy moaned out, "Oh, baby. That was wonderful. I love how well you take Mommy's cock. Mmm, always able to take me cock and hot cum, aren't you baby?"</p><p>I moaned out, "Yes. I always love taking your cock until you pump your hot cum into me, Mommy."</p><p>We stayed in that position for several more minutes, just enjoying out time alone.</p><p>Mommy: loving mommys cock</p><p>*All characters in this story are above the age of 18 and are not engaged in ageplay.*</p><p>*****</p><p>I am 18 years old, 5'4" and weigh 120lbs. I am blonde with blue eyes. I have been running and swimming recreationally since I can remember. In high school, I joined my school's track team and swimming team. I was even able to land a full scholarship to college from swimming. I am in my first year of college now, but still look like I shouldn't be old enough to drive. I have a baby face and I have been told a nice bubble butt. My body is toned and slim. My body is not ripped, but I also don't have any excess fat besides my bubble butt. I don't have a bit of body hair, but more on why later.</p><p>After my first experience with a TS, I wanted more. I began cruising various websites until I found someone just right for me. I met a very hot TS. She was 12 years older than me. She was at least 5'9" and had blonde hair and blue eyes like me. And she could probably pass as my mother. She had a full body, but not what I would call fat. No excess body fat, just the right kind of curves. We had been emailing, texting and had talked on the phone a few times. This was our first meeting.</p><p>She had been very explicit in what she likes. She either likes to fuck someone nice and slow and with real passion, or she could push them down onto the ground or up against a hard surface and rape their asshole. I was ok with both. She had instructed me to be on my best behavior and to do as she says. I was also not allowed to have ejaculated for at least 5 days prior to our meeting. I was about a mile from her house now. I texted her to tell her I was close when I pulled onto her street. I then parked in her driveway and knocked on her door.</p><p>I smiled very brightly when she opened the door to great me. She was so damn hot. She had on a pink cotton robe that covered her from neck to calves. She had on shiny black high heels, but I couldn't tell about anything else. My cock was unbelievably hard right not, and I felt my asshole quiver at the thought of what was to come.</p><p>She said hello and smiled as she looked me over. She leaned forward and kissed me quickly on the lips, then guided me inside. She asked if I wanted a drink or if I had to use the restroom, all very motherly. I replied that I did not and that I was fine. She nodded at this and sat down on the couch.</p><p>She then said that she wanted to get some things straight before we continued. She again reiterated that I was to do everything I was told. I agreed. She smiled and told me to strip naked. I did so. She admired my body and said I had a very cute butt. She then had me kneel between her legs.</p><p>She then opened her robe to reveal a shiny black vinyl outfit that matched her shoes. It went from her very full breasts to her crotch. There was a zipper at the front of her crotch. She told me to unzip her and take out her cock. She said she wanted for me to understand my place, before we got any further.</p><p>I leaned in and began to unzip her. I then took out her vary hard cock. She had no pubic hair and was smooth to the touch. Her cock was nice and thick, with a big cock head at the tip. She told me to take her cock head in my mouth and suck it, but to only suck the cock head.</p><p>I did as ordered and took her in my mouth. I began a nice deep suck and would run my tongue all over it. She sighed and said that apparently I knew my place. She said that unless she told me otherwise, this was how I was to suck her cock, taking only her cock head in my mouth.</p><p>She then told me that I was to always call her "Mommy" and that she would call me her baby boy. She asked me if that was clear.</p><p>I removed her cock from my mouth and said, "Yes mommy."</p><p>She moaned and stroked my cheek as she smiled at me. "Such a good boy," she said. She then guided my mouth back onto her cock head. I continued to suck her hard cock.</p><p>"From now on when you are sucking mommy's cock or have your mouth full, you only need to make it known that you understand me. You can mumble or moan, but I don't want you to stop doing what I have told you to do. Is that clear, baby?"</p><p>I mumbled a, "Mmm Hmm" as I sucked her cock.</p><p>"You should always look Mommy in the eyes when you are sucking on her. It's the respectful thing for my baby boy to do. OK?"</p><p>I raised my eyes to hers and mumbled an affirmative.</p><p>"That's my good boy," she continued. "I will tell you whether I want you to be my innocent little boy or my slutty little boy. When you are innocent, I won't have you using any foul language or moaning like a whore. I want you to just be a good little boy and take what Mommy gives you. You can gasp and sigh, and answer your Mommy's questions, but that is it."</p><p>"When you are Mommy's slutty little boy, you may moan, use foul language, and everything else that a bad little slut may do. As long as you remember who is in charge."</p><p>I mumbled another affirmative answer around the cock head. She grinned at this and again stroked my cheek.</p><p>"For today, I want you to be my sweet little innocent boy." She then took her cock from my mouth as asked, "Do you understand?"</p><p>I tried to make my eyes as "doe eyed" and innocent as I could as I said, "Yes Mommy. I'll be a good boy."</p><p>"Mmmm, I know you will. My sweet baby boy." She then stood up and unzipped her outfit in the back. She brought the top of her outfit down below her breasts. She then sat back on the couch, and patted her thigh. "Come sit on Mommy's lap." I did and she placed her arms around my waist. "Now I think you should suck Mommy's nipples. I want you to nurse from Mommy."</p><p>I brought my face to her left breast and took her nipple in my mouth. I placed my hands on either side of her big breast as I suckled her nipple. She sighed as she continued to hold my waist with one hand and stroke my cheek and head with the other.</p><p>I looked her in the eyes as I continued to suck. "Such a good little boy. You make Mommy very happy. And you want to make Mommy happy, don't you baby?"</p><p>I mumbled another affirmative. I continued suckling her nipple, until she took it from my mouth and brought my mouth to her other nipple. I took this nipple in my mouth and continued suckling.</p><p>I used short quick sucks and ran my tongue all over her nipple. She was moaning at my attention. "Mommy knows that her baby boy must be hungry. Do you want me to feed you, baby?"</p><p>I mumbled another affirmative.</p><p>The then told me to get back on the floor. I dropped back to my knees, between her legs. She stroked he hard cock in my face and said, "I think my little boy needs to be fed. I know what my baby boy needs. Here, come suckle on this and that should feed you nicely."</p><p>She placed her cock head to my lips and said, "No open up for Mommy. I want you to take all of this and don't stop until you are properly fed."</p><p>I said, "Yes Mommy." I took her into my mouth and began a long hard sucking action of her entire shaft, as I continued to look my Mommy in the eyes.</p><p>I would suckle her cock head for a little while, using hard sucks and run my tongue over the piss slit. She seemed to really love this. Her eyes were lidded and half closed. I would then sick the entire shaft up and down, as I worked up a good speed. She would moan at this and force my head to go at her speed.</p><p>I would then take her hard cock deep into my throat. Her cock head would rest in my throat and I would swallow quickly. My throat would contract and massage her cock head. She really loved this and would say things like, "That's it baby. Just like that."</p><p>I continued to suck my Mommy's cock, alternating between sucking her cock head, working her shaft, and swallowing around cock head. Her breathing became quicker and her moans louder. I then took her back into my throat and really worked her cock head. She then grabbed my head, as I felt her cock begin to twitch and her cock head swell. She then began cumming in spurts. I felt her cock twitch and jerk every time she would spray a shot of cum. With her cock head buried in my throat, her cum was sent right down my throat. I continued swallowing as hard and fast as I could.</p><p>She was now leaning back on the couch and her breathing was returning to normal. I was still sucking her cock. I set a nice languid pace as I continued to nurse from my Mommy's cock. She sighed and brought her hand to her cock and pulled it out until only her head was in my mouth.</p><p>"Now just the head, baby. You made Mommy feel very good. And I know you feel better now that you have been fed. Don't you, baby."</p><p>I mumbled another "Mmm Hmm," as I continued to suckle her cock. We continued on like this, me sucking her cock head and her stroking my head and cheek.</p><p>She then began to get hard again. I doubled my efforts of my tongue on her cock head. She then removed her cock head from my mouth. I apparently whimpered a bit and looked sad. She then stroked my head and cheeks again.</p><p>She was stroking her hard cock as she said, "Don't worry. Mommy knows what her baby boy really needs. Do you trust Mommy to know what's best?"</p><p>"Yes Mommy," I said looking up at her. She then stood up and took my hand. She led me into her bedroom. She told me to get on the bed on my hands and knees. I crawled up onto the bed, and wiggled my ass at her a little as I crawled forward.</p><p>I heard her moan. She then says, "Now Mommy needs to feel really good. You want Mommy to feel good, don't you baby?"</p><p>"Yes Mommy," I say looking over my shoulder. I see her remove her outfit completely, except for her heels.</p><p>She climbs up onto the bed behind me and says, "Now Mommy needs to check and make sure that her little boy is feeling well. Do you know how Mommy needs to do that? Mommy needs to check her little boy's temperature. Now I want you to be a good boy and stay very still while Mommy takes care of her little boy. Don't worry baby, this will make Mommy feel really good."</p><p>I felt her pull my ass cheeks apart and rub her hard cock up and down my ass crack. I felt a stream of precum leak from her cock and smear up and down a trail on my ass. I then felt her cock head pressed against my puckered asshole. "Now be a really good boy, and do what Mommy says. Stay nice and still," she says from behind me.</p><p>I whisper out, "Yes Mommy. I'll be a good boy. I promise."</p><p>She begins to press her hard cock head into my asshole. I sighed as I felt her cock head ease into my ass. I gasped as I felt the cock head pop past my ass muscles and rest inside my ass. "That's my good boy," she said. "Now remember, Mommy knows best. Just let Mommy take care of her good baby boy. How does that feel?"</p><p>I answer, "It feels really good Mommy."</p><p>She gently strokes my ass cheeks and asks, "Do you know where Mommy is right now? Mommy is in your butt. Mommy needs to do this in order to make sure her baby boy is feeling well. If my baby boy is feeling well, it makes Mommy feel really good. You want that, don't you baby? You want Mommy to feel good. That's why you like it when Mommy is in your butt, because you know that it makes Mommy feel really good."</p><p>I again say, "Yes Mommy. I want you to feel good. Please use my butt to make you feel good."</p><p>She then says, "That's my brave little boy. Now I am going to start going deeper. I want you to stay quiet and be a good little boy."</p><p>"I will Mommy. I'll be a good boy. Just please feel good Mommy. I want you to feel good," I say as I feel her grab my hips. She then starts to slowly push her entire length of hard cock inside my tight ass. I feel every inch of her as it fills my insides.</p><p>She keeps pushing until her entire hard cock is buried up my asshole. "That's my good brave little boy," she says. "Not a bit of complaint. Mommy needs to start working her little boy's butt now. Just be good and Mommy will give you a nice warm treat when she is done. Doesn't that sound nice, baby?"</p><p>I gasp out, "Yes Mommy. I always like your treats." She then starts to pull he cock out in a long slow stroke. She takes her cock out until just the cock head is inside me. She then goes back in. I love the feeling of my Mommy's cock as it buries itself in my butt. She keeps this pace up, and then starts to go faster. She is pulling my hips back to meet the thrusts as she fucks my tight asshole. I hear her breathing increase and she starts to moan.</p><p>She then says, "Oh, baby. Your butt is making Mommy feel so good. Is Mommy making you feel good too baby? Do you like what Mommy is doing? How is Mommy making you feel?"</p><p>I am breathing hard too as I pant out, "It feels great Mommy. Please use my butt to feel good Mommy. I want you to feel really good."</p><p>She now really starts to hammer herself into my hot tight ass. I feel her hips as they smack into my ass cheeks and her balls as they swing and smack my balls. I am trying my best not to moan, like Mommy told me not to. But the feeling of Mommy as she thoroughly fucks my asshole is driving me crazy. I start to tighten and clinch my asshole. I want to drive her crazy as she fucks my ass.</p><p>I hear her moan loudly and yell, "That's it baby. Just like that. Make Mommy feel good. Don't stop, don't you dare stop. Mommy needs to feel good." I keep my asshole clinched tight as she pounds me relentlessly.</p><p>She then grips my hips tighter and shouts, "Mommy's so close, baby. Make Mommy feel good. Don't stop, don't stop. Here is your warm treat from Mommy. Oh, Yes!" She then slams her cock deep inside my ass and sprays stream after stream of her warm cum, coating my insides. She works her cock in and out. I continue to milk her cock with my clinching asshole.</p><p>She finally comes to rest with her cock still inside me. I feel her stroke my ass cheeks. She is breathing heavily. I hear her moan out, "Mmm. Such a good boy, taking all Mommy can give you without complaint. Do you like Mommy's treat?"</p><p>"Yes, Mommy I love the treat you gave me. Did I do good, Mommy? Did I make you feel really good with my butt, Mommy?" I say to her.</p><p>She smiles and says, "Yes. My little boy made me feel very good. Mommy is very proud of her little boy. It makes Mommy so proud that her little boy can do as he's told and make his Mommy feel so good. Such a good boy."</p><p>She strokes my back and ass cheeks. Her cock is still inside me. I start to massage her cock and clinch my asshole around her. I want to feel her get hard again inside me.</p><p>She laughs and says, "Does my baby boy's butt need some more attention. Keep doing that and Mommy will give it all the attention it can handle." I continue to clinch my asshole and start to rock back and forth. I hear my Mommy moan. I take that as a good sign. I begin to feel her cock growing hard again. I feel how slippery it feels, now that there is a load of cum in my ass to act as a lubricant. She moans and says, "Yes. That's it baby. You like to make Mommy feel good, don't you?"</p><p>I continue working her cock as I say, "Yes Mommy."</p><p>Her cock is now fully hard again. But before she starts to fuck me, she suddenly pulls out. I gasp at the sudden emptiness. She then lies down on the bed on her back. She looks at me as she strokes her hard cock and smiles. She wiggles her finger at me to come closer as she says, "Mommy want her little boy to sit on her lap now. Come on baby, I want to look at my little boy."</p><p>I crawl onto her lap and straddle her hips. She then positions her hard cock at the entrance to my ass. She grabs my hips and forces me all the way down her hard shaft.</p><p>I sigh quietly as she moans. She brings my hands to her breasts and has me massage them. "Mommy wants you to hold onto me. I want you to show Mommy you can bounce up and down. Mommy is in your butt now and I want you to bounce for Mommy," she says as she begins to thrust up into me.</p><p>I begin to bounce up and down on my Mommy's hard cock. I am already breathing hard as I feel her go so deep into my ass. I rock back and forth, working her stiff hard cock with my asshole. I massage her big tits as I use them to better steady myself.</p><p>Mommy is moaning loudly as she thrusts into my clinched asshole. "That's it baby. Take Mommy inside you. Make Mommy feel good. Bounce for Mommy. Bounce hard." She then thrusts up even harder and goes deeper. She is really moaning loud and breathing hard. She then grabs my face and forces me down to her mouth. She forces he tongue into my mouth as we kiss passionately. We kiss deeply and our tongues rub each other, as I continue to bounce on her cock and she continues to thrust upward to pound my asshole.</p><p>She forgets any semblance of role playing and starts panting, "Fuck Mommy, you little boy. Ride my hard cock. Oh, I'm going to fill that asshole with my cum. Come on fuck Mommy's cock harder."</p><p>I moan and say, "Pound my butt Mommy. Oh I want to feel your cum inside me again. Cum for me Mommy. Cum for me."</p><p>She then pulls me forward for another deep kiss as we both really start to slam into each other. She then reaches down and roughly grabs my hard cock. She sets a punishingly fast pace as she works my cock. She strokes me faster and faster.</p><p>I am moaning again. She looks at me and says with half closed eyes, "Cum for Mommy. I want you to cum all over my tits. I want to make you cum with my hard cock in your asshole. Cum for Mommy. Cum for Mommy!" This dirty talk along with the cock thrusting into my asshole and that I have not cum for over 5 days, sends me over the edge. I moan loudly as I thrust down hard on her hard cock and forward into her hand. I erupt with a force of cum all over her big tits. My asshole clinches and quivers as my orgasm rocks my body.</p><p>I hear her moan loudly and feel her cock twitch inside me. I work her cock and clinch my asshole tighter. She thrusts up again and floods my ass with another load of warm cum. We both moan at the feeling. I continue to rock back and forth, forcing her cock all around my ass.</p><p>I collapse onto her chest. We look into each others' eyes and smile. I wiggle a little, enjoying the feeling of my slippery warm cum between us and the semi hard cock in my ass. She reaches up and strokes my head tenderly.</p><p>She smiles and says, "Mmmm. My little baby boy has made Mommy so happy. Did my baby boy enjoy that? Did my baby boy like making Mommy feel good?"</p><p>I nod and say, "Yes Mommy. I like making you feel good. I'll make you feel good, whenever you need me to."</p><p>Mommy: more mommy and aunt lisa </p><p>Mommy, Lisa, and I had stayed in bed like this for at least an hour. We had sleepily napped as we held each other. I began to notice that I had the hard cock of my Mommy poking me in the stomach, as I felt my aunt Lisa's hard cock pressed against my back. I moaned as I rubbed up against them both. Mommy smiled warmly at me as she said, "Mmm...does my little boy want some more? Do you want to feel my hard cock inside you again?"</p><p>I moaned out, "Yes, Mommy. Please fuck me some more. I love it when you fuck my boy hole. Please cum inside my asshole again."</p><p>Mommy smiled, as Lisa added in, "And what about me? Don't you like it when your aunt Lisa fucks your asshole. I know you do. I know you like it when I fuck you long and hard. Wouldn't you like for your aunt to fuck you up the ass again?"</p><p>Mommy then smiled at her little sister saying, "Now Lisa, we shouldn't force my little boy to choose who fucks him. That would only lead to you being disappointed when my son begs his Mommy to fuck him." Mommy smirked at Lisa cockily. Lisa was low to give ground and said, "I don't know about that. I think my nephew likes his aunt Lisa to really fuck his asshole until she cums. Don't you, little nephew?"</p><p>I knew better than to choose one over the other. I simply dropped my head to my Mommy's chest and didn't answer. Mommy held my head to her chest as she admonished Lisa saying, "Now look what you've done. You've upset my sweet little boy. It's ok, sweetie. Mommy has you. Mommy's here."</p><p>Lisa then began kissing my shoulders and back saying, "It's ok, sweetie. You don't have to choose."</p><p>Mommy then smirked and said, "I think I know a compromise. Baby, why don't you crawl on top of Mommy. Climb right on up and ride Mommy's cock."</p><p>I did as instructed and straddled Mommy's hips. I lowered my asshole down onto Mommy's hard cock. We both moaned as I took Mommy's hard cock all the way into my asshole. I came to rest, sitting on my Mommy's lap. The feeling of my Mommy's hard cock all the way inside my ass was amazing.</p><p>Lisa began to pout, saying, "And how is this a compromise? I wanted to fuck my nephew, not watch as his Mommy fucked him again."</p><p>Mommy moaned and thrust up into my boy hole, driving her cock deep inside me. Mommy pulled my chest down to her body and looked over to Lisa as she said, "Well, you can always add your hard cock to my son's asshole. We can fuck him together. Would you like that, baby? Do you want Mommy and aunt Lisa to fill your asshole with our hard cocks?"</p><p>I moaned at the idea of them both fucking my ass, filling my boy hole with their hard cocks, and then pumping their two loads of hot cum deep into my asshole at the same time. Mommy was slowly thrusting her hips up and down, lazily driving her hard cock in and out of my ass. I answered in a whispered moan, "Yes, Mommy. I would like you both to fuck me. I want to feel my Mommy and my aunt Lisa stretch my asshole with both of their hard cocks. Please fuck me, aunt Lisa."</p><p>Mommy continued to fuck me slowly as she looked to Lisa and said, "See? We can both fuck my little boy. Just climb up on top and slide your hard cock into my son's asshole. I want to feel your hard cock pressed up against mine. I want our cocks to rub together, as we fuck my little boy. Imagine what it will feel like when we cum inside of his asshole together."</p><p>Mommy thrusts into my asshole had continued during this whole conversation. I looked to Lisa with pleading eyes, as I willed her to join us. Lisa then climbed up behind me. I moaned as I felt her hard cock head press against my already cock filled asshole. I felt a stretching feeling, as Aunt Lisa forced her hard cock into my asshole. Lisa pushed her cock all the way inside my boy hole, until I felt her hips come to rest against me. Mommy and aunt Lisa stayed still, allowing me to get used to the feeling of two hard cocks stretching my asshole.</p><p>I could feel the four loads of cum inside my ass. I was lucky that all of the cum acted as a natural lubricant, allowing me to take my Mommy and aunt Lisa's hard cock up my asshole at the same time. I moaned as I grew accustomed to the full feeling of their hard cocks inside me. I clinched my asshole around both of their cocks, cause Mommy and Lisa to moan loudly.</p><p>Mommy then looked at me and asked, "How does that feel, baby? Do you like having your Mommy and aunt Lisa's cock inside your asshole? Does it make you feel good, that we are going to fuck you together? I can feel your hard boy cock pressed between us. I know you like these two cocks in your ass. You are suck a naughty boy, getting a hard cock when your Mommy and aunt stick both of their cocks inside your ass. Such a dirty boy, that likes to be fucked my his Mommy and aunt."</p><p>I moaned out, "You both feel so good in my boy hole, Mommy. My asshole feels so full now. Please fuck me Mommy. I need my Mommy and aunt Lisa to fuck me hard. Please fuck me hard. Fill my asshole with your cum."</p><p>My degrading and taboo begging made my Mommy and aunt smile. They both began to thrust their hard cocks in and out of my asshole. My head was thrown back and my mouth open in a silent moan, as I felt Mommy and Lisa pump my asshole with their cocks. Mommy was thrusting her hips up and down, driving her hard cock in and out of my asshole. Lisa had set a pace of thrusting her hips back and forward, driving her own hard cock in and out of my ass.</p><p>Both their cock thrusts were in sync. I felt their hard cocks sliding in and out of my asshole as one. It felt like I had one giant hard cock up my asshole. I imagined a giant cock the size of my arm fucking me asshole. Their tow cocks were stimulating and stretching my asshole to perfection. I only hoped the none of my Mommy's and aunt's already spent cum would leak out in the middle of this hard double fuck that I was receiving.</p><p>I kept my asshole clinched as tightly as I could, in order to keep all of my Mommy's and aunt's cum in my asshole, where it belonged. Mommy and Lisa moaned as I tightened my asshole around their hard cocks. Mommy and Lisa then began to pick up speed, as they thrust their hard cocks in and out of my asshole as one. I am amazed that they can stay in sync as they fuck me. I am moaning loudly as I enjoy this hard fuck. Mommy and Lisa add their own moans to mine as we all enjoy the feeling.</p><p>Aunt Lisa then begins to pick up speed and drive her hard cock harder and deeper into my asshole. Mommy picks up speed and starts to fuck me deeper as well. They fall out of sync as they both concentrate on fucking my ass at their own pace. They are fucking my asshole, for their own pleasure. My pleasure is secondary. I know this and am happy to oblige. Mommy and Lisa's moans grow in volume again. I can hear Lisa's labored breath as she drives her hard cock deeper into my asshole. Mommy is breathing is picking up too. I can feel her lungs filling, as her chest expands lifting me up slightly.</p><p>Mommy is really thrusting up into my asshole with fervor. She is gripping one of my ass cheeks with one hand, while her other hand holds my head close to her. She is moaning right in my ear as she fucks me harder and harder. Her grip on my ass and head is strong and determined. Mommy is holding me steady as she drives her cock deep and hard into my asshole. Lisa has a grip on my other ass cheek, as her other hand grips my shoulder. I can feel Lisa holding me still as she continues to drive home her hard cock deep into my insides.</p><p>They have set opposing paces, letting their cocks rub against each other furiously, as they both continue to pound my boy hole. Mommy and Lisa are holding me immobile as they drive both of their cocks in and out of my willing asshole with a pace that has my head spinning. All I can think about is to keep my asshole clinched tight to keep all of their cum inside me. I realize that I am moaning loudly too. My moans are frantic. Every breath I take comes out as a moan, as I feel the cocks drive deeper and deeper into my now stretched asshole.</p><p>Mommy is moaning loudly in my ear, as she says, "Take our cocks, baby. Take us both. Love our cocks in your asshole. Fuck my baby hard, Lisa. I want to hear you fucking my baby boy. God your hard cock feels so fucking good against mine. I want us to cum together again. I loved it when came at the same time in my baby's mouth. Ohhh...my baby boy's asshole feel so fucking good stretched around our hard cocks. I can feel your hard cock rubbing me inside my baby. Cum with me Lisa. Cum with me."</p><p>Lisa added her own moans, saying, "I can feel you too, Tracy. Your baby loves our cocks pounding in and out of his boy hole. He is such a dirty slut for letting his Mommy and aunt fuck his asshole at the same time and loving it all. Your hard cock is rubbing me so good. God, I am going to cum so hard with you, Tracy. We're going to fill him so full of our cum. I'm getting so fucking close now."</p><p>All of this rough and fast fucking that I was receiving was causing my own hard cock to rub against my Mommy's stomach and my own. All of the movement and dirty talk has brought me so close to cumming. I began to moan, "Mommy, you and aunt Lisa feel so good fucking my ass. I can feel both of your hard cocks pounding my boy hole. It feels so good, Mommy. I'm going to cum, Mommy. I'm so close now."</p><p>Mommy moaned to me, "Cum for me, baby. Cum for Mommy. I want to feel your hot cum spray on both of us. Cum while Mommy and Aunt Lisa fuck your asshole. Come on. Cum for Mommy, Now!"</p><p>I tensed as I felt my orgasm let go. My hard cock finally released a stream of hot cum between my stomach and Mommy's. I moaned loudly as I felt spurt after spurt leave my cock. All of my boy cum slipping and sliding between me and Mommy. Mommy moaned with me as she felt my hot cum flow onto her stomach. My orgasm caused my asshole to spasm and clinch uncontrollably. I heard both Mommy and Lisa scream as the drove their hard cocks deeper than ever into my asshole, both of their cocks erupting in a sea of hot cum. I moaned loudly as I felt every spray of hot cum hit my insides. I kept my asshole clinched as tightly as possible. I now had six loads of cum inside my ass. Mommy and Lisa continued to thrust their softening cocks in and out of my asshole, as they milked and worked all of their cum into my ass.</p><p>I had now collapsed onto my Mommy's chest, exhausted after my hard orgasm. Mommy had now stopped thrusting her cock and gently stroked my head as she held me close. Lisa now allowed her cock to slide out of my cum filled asshole. Lisa crawled up and lay next to us. Mommy rolled slightly to the side, so Lisa could spoon me as Mommy continued to hold me to her chest. Out breathing had calmed down after our exhausting incestuous fuck session.</p><p>I moaned quietly as I felt Mommy and Lisa place tender kisses on my forehead, shoulders, and back. I simply relaxed in the feeling of this taboo naked pile of our bodies. I felt Lisa drape her leg over my body, as Mommy did the same. I was content to lay here, cocooned between my Mommy and my aunt Lisa's naked bodies. Their kissing had stopped and I felt them both rest their heads against me, as we faded into an exhausted nap.</p><p>Mommy: Punishing her Naughty boy</p><p>*All characters in this story are above the age of 18 and are not engaged in ageplay.*</p><p>*****</p><p>I was busy rubbing my Mommy dry with a towel, as she stood naked in the bathroom, with Mommy already looking at me with a predatory grin. I wondered how long it would be until she had her once again hard cock buried inside my tight boy hole. It was difficult to concentrate on my task as the idea was going through my head. Every now and then she would run her nails across my shoulders or stroke my head or cheek lovingly. Seeing I was having a difficult time Mommy finally asked with a smirk, "Something wrong baby? Are you having a HARD time helping Mommy get dry?"</p><p>As I was on my knees drying her legs, I looked up into her eyes and answered, "No Mommy. I just want to do a good job."</p><p>Her cock actually jumped at my comment. She whispered, "My beautiful little boy. You're so anxious to please your Mommy." I briefly wondered how she was able to get hard again and again. But I then banished the thought from my mind, as I simply thanked my lucky stars that my Mommy had such stamina. All the better for Mommy to fuck my tight asshole, I thought. I finally finished drying Mommy off and she was now fully dry. She then walked out of the bathroom, swaying her luscious ass as she went. I followed, needing to stay close to her. She then turned around quickly and I saw her hardening cock swing as she turned to face me.</p><p>Mommy had a determined look on her face as she said, "You are tracking water on the floor, you naughty boy." I looked down and saw that I was indeed leaving wet foot prints on the hard wood floor.</p><p>I looked up into my Mommy's eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Mommy. I forgot to dry the bottoms of my feet."</p><p>With a hard look on her face, Mommy said, "I know you probably are sorry. But Mommy needs to make sure her little boy never makes a mess. Now Mommy has to punish you. Bend over the bed. I did as ordered. My legs were spread and my ass was in full view, as I rested my chest and arms on Mommy's bed.</p><p>I heard her walk up behind me. I felt her position herself between my legs. Then without further ado, Mommy rammed her hard cock all the way up my asshole. I let out a grunt at the sudden plunge of her cock up my ass. "Now Mommy wants her little boy to be brave as Mommy has to punish you," she said to me. I clinched my asshole in exstacy at the thought of Mommy punishing me in this way.</p><p>I was able to moan out, "Yes Mommy." Mommy then began to really pound my asshole. She had a death grip on my hips as she plunged her hard cock deep into me. I was beyond talking. All I was able to do was bring Mommy as much pleasure I could be clinching my asshole with every thrust.</p><p>The whole bed was rocking back and forth with the force of my asshole being punished by the hard cock of my Mommy. Mommy loved the feeling of power she got by taking my asshole by force. She knew that I had to leave soon and she wanted one last hard fuck before I left. Mommy was already making plans for the next time her little boy came to visit his Mommy. The thought of all the dirty things she would do to me, made her cock even harder. My head was down on the comforter as my ass was in the air. With each deep hard plunge of Mommy's cock, my whole body was pushed forward.</p><p>Mommy was now lost in the forbidden pleasure of fucking her little boy's willing asshole with her massive cock. She began to moan loudly as she said, "Take it baby. Take what Mommy gives you. You like this don't you, you naughty boy. You like it when Mommy is rough with you. You like it when Mommy shows you your proper place. What is Mommy doing?"</p><p>I was able to moan out, "You're punishing my bottom, Mommy."</p><p>She never slowed down as she said, "That's right. Mommy is punishing her little boy's bottom. How does it feel when Mommy punishes your tight little boy bottom?"</p><p>"It feels great Mommy," I said.</p><p>Mommy then said, "You like it when Mommy does this don't you? You like it when Mommy takes out her frustrations on your asshole. Mommy has to show her little boy who's in charge. Mommy thinks you tracked all that water on the floor on purpose. Mommy thinks you just like it when Mommy is rough with you. But that's ok. Mommy will punish her little boy's asshole until Mommy is satisfied you're learned your lesson." Mommy was fucking my asshole so hard, fast, and deep that I was unable to answer. All I could do was take whatever Mommy gave me.</p><p>Knowing that I couldn't answer her anymore, Mommy began to pick up the pace of her deep anal rampage of my little boy butt. Mommy continued talking dirty as she hammered away at my insides. "Oh god, your asshole feels so good baby. I could fuck you all night. I'm going to cum so hard up your little boy ass. I want my cum deep inside you. I want you to remember who really owns this ass. Mommy knows you love this. Mmmm, my little boy bent over Mommy's bed as I fuck you deep and hard. You are such a bad little boy for loving when your Mommy fucks your asshole."</p><p>My head was spinning and my own hard cock was pressed against the comforter. I couldn't touch it, even if I tried. I knew I wasn't allowed to touch myself or cum unless Mommy said I could, so I didn't try. Mommy's every plunge brought a moan from both of us. I was naked and bent over my Mommy's bed. Mommy was naked and standing behind me. Mommy still held my hips roughly as she continued to slam her hard massive cock deep into my asshole. The immoral knowledge of what we were doing made the scene even hotter.</p><p>Mommy's breathing became louder and faster. I knew she would soon cum inside me. Mommy began to speak again. "Here I come baby. I'm going to fill your asshole with my hot cum. You want that don't you? You love the feeling when your Mommy cums in your asshole, don't you? I want to hear you say it. Beg for mommy to fuck you. Beg for Mommy to cum in your asshole. I want to hear you beg like the little boy you are." I was so far gone, that I had to really concentrate on forming coherent words.</p><p>I moaned loudly, "Please fuck me Mommy. Please fuck your little boy's asshole. I love feeling your hot cum shooting into my ass. Oh, please fuck me harder. Fuck your little boy's asshole as hard as you can. Please cum for me Mommy." Mommy's moans grew even louder. My own moans joined hers as she felt the building orgasm getting closer. Mommy began tightening her abs, back, and thighs muscles as she really used every ounce of energy to fuck her little boy as hard as she could.</p><p>Mommy began to shout, "Oh yes! Yes! Take my seed. Take everything that Mommy gives you. Fuck! I'm gonna cum. Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" With a final deep hard plunge, Mommy emptied her hot cum deep into her little boy's asshole. Spurt after spurt of slippery hot cum shot from her cock and coated her little boy's insides. Mommy continued to thrust her cock in and out of her little boy's clinched asshole, milking out every juicy drop of her Mommy cum. With a moan and a sigh, Mommy then pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside me. Mommy then pulled me to her and kissed me deeply.</p><p>I was still breathing hard as our tongues danced and thrust against each other in my mouth. Mommy held me close as we continued to kiss. Mommy hands held me close and caressed my body. After we both had calmed down and out breathing returned to normal, our kissing continued but slowed down. Our kissing turned to a more relaxed pace. My hands were on her back, holding me to her. We broke apart with once last kiss on the lips and stared into each other's eyes. We lay there like that, simply enjoying the after effects of our most recent fuck session.</p><p>Mommy finally looked at me and said, "That was great baby. You take Mommy's hard cock so well."</p><p>I grinned as I said, "Thank you Mommy. Your cock always feels so good in my ass."</p><p>As mommy continued to stroke my body, she then asked, "How often do you have to shave, to stay so smooth?"</p><p>I smiled back t her as I said, "I don't have to shave my body, besides my face. I used to, but for some reason my body and pubic hair stopped growing back." Mommy then looked a little concerned as she asked if I had seen a doctor about this. I said that I had not. She nodded as she laid her head next to mine and kissed me again.</p><p>I finally had to get dressed and leave. As Mommy pulled me in for one last deep passionate kiss at the door, she said, "Here is the name and address of the doctor that did all my body and facial hair removal. She specializes in hair removal, premature baldness, and most other hair related medical issues. I want you to go see her. I'm worried that your body hair stopped growing. With a promise that I would go see the doctor, we kissed deeply again.</p><p>I then leaned forward and whispered into Mommy's ear, "I can still feel your hot cum in my ass. I love it when Mommy cums inside me. I'll see you soon. One last deep kiss, then I left.</p><p>Mommy: Sent to the doctor </p><p>All characters in this story are over 18 years old.</p><p>*****</p><p>I had made my appointment with a doctor who specializes in hair problems (hair removal, premature baldness, bald spots, etc). Mommy was very adamant about this. I had noticed in the past year that all my body hair, with the exception of my head and face, stopped growing back. I had usually shaved it all off because of my swimming. I had found that even body hair offers resistance through the water. I wanted to find out exactly why my hair was no longer growing back, and if there was something wrong with me.</p><p>I arrived on time for the appointment. It was late afternoon and I was the only patient in the reception area. I checked in with the receptionist and was now just waiting to be called back. After a few minutes I looked up as my name was called. I saw a beautiful woman in a white doctor's coat standing at the door. She was about 5'7", had an athletic body, nice breasts, and black hair. I stood up and followed her into the back area.</p><p>She introduced himself as Dr. Bennett. She then told me to strip completely and to put on their paper gown. She then left so I could get changed. I was a little glad she left, because I had grown hard looking at her. I was now sitting alone in the doctor's room. She came back in and began asking me questions. She asked me what brought me to the me today. I told her about my body hair. She nodded and began asking other general health questions (smoking, infections, family health history, etc). I answered them honestly and she then started the primary check-up. She checked my throat, ears, heart, and lungs. She would comment that she saw nothing wrong.</p><p>She then asked about my exercise routine. I told her about swimming every day and running too. She seemed to have expected that answer. She then asked when I had first noticed my body hair disappearing. I told her in the past year. She then had me stand up and raise my gown. I was a little nervous, but just went with it. She put on latex gloves and examined my legs, chest, arms, and back. I then jumped slightly when she touched my balls and dick. She smiled warmly and told me not to worry and to just relax.</p><p>I did as she told me and tried not to think of anything sexual. She then said, "Well I don't see any abnormalities or causes for concern. But now I need you to get up on the table on your hands and knees."</p><p>I looked at her for a second, but complied. I climbed up onto the exam table. The paper gown was the usual kind with the open back. Since I was now on my hands and knees, the gown had fallen onto the table under me. I tried to adjust it, But she said for me not to worry about it. I again tried not to over think the fact that I was on complete display for this very hot female doctor.</p><p>I felt her touch my skin as she examined me ass cheeks and upper thighs. Then I felt her spread ass cheeks as she examined my asshole. I heard her ask, "Have you had any chafing or any kind of discomfort due to the hair loss?"</p><p>I answered with a no. She then asked me if I had shaved my body hair routinely before it stopped growing back completely. I answered yes. I could swear she was actually teasing my asshole and massaging my ass cheeks. She then told me to sit back down. I complied and readjusted the gown, so it was now covering me. She then examined my eye brows, eye lashes, and the hair on my head. She asked me if I had found any issues with my facial hair, because it looked fine to her. I answered with a no.</p><p>She then wrote a few more notes down and then turned back to me. She looked at me very seriously, placed a hand on my thing and said, "Now, your mother called me and told me to expect you. She explained everything to me, in great detail. I'm glad she had you come by to have this really checked out. I'm not exactly sure what the issue is, but I have some further tests to perform to really go DEEP."</p><p>I nodded and tried think if the sexual undertones were in my head, or if I really heard them. She then nodded and said, "Good. Now your Mommy told me what a good boy you are and that you always do as she says. We are very close and she wants to make sure her little boy is ok. So, I'm going to give you a thorough workup and then we can go from there. How does that sound?"</p><p>I nodded and said, "Yes Ma'am."</p><p>She smiled warmly at me again and said, "Just call me Doctor. Now, I want you to lay on your stomach with your head facing the door."</p><p>I said, "Yes Doctor," as I immediately laid down on my stomach. I noticed my head was level with her waist. For the first time, I noticed a slight bulge behind her white doctor's coat.</p><p>I heard a slight chuckle. I looked up at her face and saw a predatory smile as she looked at me. She then grabbed her bulge and said, "Oh I see you have noticed my secret. I told you that your Mommy and I were very close."</p><p>She then opened up her coat to reveal a black and white corset supporting her large breasts. Her pants were black dress pants, the normal kind that doctors wear. But I could definitely see a massive bulge at her crotch. She rubbed her bulge and said, "Now your Mommy has given me permission to examine you in any way I see fit. She wants to be sure her little boy is nice and healthy. So, I am going to be putting you through some hard tests. Ok baby?"</p><p>I could only nod and say, "Yes Doctor."</p><p>She ran a fingernail across my cheek as she said, "That's a good boy."</p><p>She then unzipped her pants to reveal a nice hard thick cock. My mouth automatically opened as I gazed at the tasty looking cock in front of me. I looked up at her face again. She was still smiling. She said, "First I need to check your mouth and throat." She then guided her hard cock into my mouth. I accepted her gratefully. I started sucking her slow and steady. She had other ideas. She grabbed my head and started to face fuck me.</p><p>I was thankful I didn't have a gag reflex, because she was really ramming her cock deep into my throat. She started to moan and say, "That's it boy take that cock. Your Mommy told me what a good cock sucker you are. I want you to swallow my cock."</p><p>She was really getting into a fast and deep pace. I kept swallowing deeply whenever here cock head would enter my throat. I heard her moan every time I did that. I had my hands on her ass cheeks as I held onto her. She was really enjoying my mouth and throat. She would leave her cock head buried in my throat as I swallowed around it, massaging her cock head. She would keep her cock head all the way in until I had to take a breath. She would then pull out and allow me to gasp, before going back in.</p><p>She apparently loved to use my throat. She buried her cock head as deep as she could and moaned as I swallowed around it saying, "Yes. Swallow my cock. I have to make sure your throat is working properly."</p><p>My throat continued to massage and stimulate her cock head as I licked up and down her shaft with my tongue. I massaged her ass cheeks as I savored her cock. With her hard cock still buried in my throat she moaned, "You can play with me asshole too baby. Go ahead and work my hole."</p><p>I moved a finger to her puckered asshole and began to tease her. As my lips, tongue and throat worked her throbbing cock I slipped a finger into her asshole. I began to work a slow pace of fingering her asshole. I kept the pace of my finger fucking even with her thrusts into my mouth. I felt her ass cheeks tense up as she thrust her cock head deep into my throat.</p><p>She moaned loudly as I felt her first spurt of cum shoot down my throat. I moaned around her cock as I continued to suck and swallow. She left her cock head in my throat as the last of her cum shot out. She then withdrew her cock from my throat and allowed me to suck the last remaining drops of cum out of her. She moaned again and smiled down at me. I looked up into her eyes as I continued to suck her cock slowly.</p><p>She then said, "Back up on your hands and knees boy. I need to continue my examination."</p><p>I readily complied. I was now doggies style completely naked, the gown discarded on the floor. I felt her massage my ass cheeks. She smacked both cheeks, making me moan. I then felt her pull my ass cheeks apart as I felt her warm breath on my puckered hole. I felt her tongue lick my asshole, causing me to moan. Her tongue then entered my boy hole and started to lick me deep. I felt one of her hands reach under me and tug my balls. She began to tug by balls down as her tongue would push into my asshole.</p><p>I was euphoric at the pleasure this was giving me. Her face buried between my ass cheeks, her tongue probing my tight hole, and her hand pulling on my balls. I looked between my legs and saw her other hand was working her own cock. I knew she would soon be hard again and that her cock would be plunged into my asshole.</p><p>I heard her moan as she withdrew her tongue from my now wet asshole. She stood up and said, "Now I need you to lay on your back with your head pointed towards me."</p><p>I laid as she ordered. She then turned around and spread her ass cheeks as she said, "I want you to lick my asshole boy. You're going to show me how well your tongue can be put to use."</p><p>She then placed her asshole on my face. My face was buried between her luscious ass cheeks. I began to tease and lick her asshole. I heard her moan as she enjoyed my tongue. Her breath caught and she moaned as I slid my tongue deep into her asshole. I began to lick all around the insides of her asshole. She rocked her ass back and forth on my face. By her moans I could tell I was doing a good job.</p><p>She started to moan, "Yeah, lick that asshole boy. You're such a nasty boy, licking your doctor's asshole. I bet you love licking your Mommy's shit hole. Have you licked your Mommy deep and hard? I know you have. She told me you moaned as you licked her brown hole. I bet your face looked cute, buried between your Mommy's ass cheeks."</p><p>I was moaning in agreement as I continued to lick her tight asshole. I loved hearing her filthy language. Her degradation was making me so horny. I wanted her to scream and moan at the pleasure I was giving her. She continued to shake her ass cheeks on my face. I continued to lick as deep as I could. She then said, "Get on your hands and knees again boy. Do it now!"</p><p>I quickly jumped up into my former position. I felt her slap her now hard cock against my puckered asshole. She then asked, "I think it's time for me give you a deeper probe, don't you baby?"</p><p>I moaned out, "Yes Doctor." As I felt my asshole quiver.</p><p>She then moaned, "Mmm...Your Mommy has told me that you have such a nice tight asshole. I think it's time that I gave my expert medical opinion."</p><p>She then slammed her hard cock all the way inside my asshole. She didn't start slow or let me get used to the feeling. She simply fucked me as hard and deeply as she could. She grabbed my hips and pulled my ass back as she thrust her cock ball deep into my asshole. She moaned loudly and she pounded my ass. I felt her balls slap against my balls as her thrusts brought her so deep into me. We were both moaning now. She was enjoying the tight boy hole for her nice hard cock. I was enjoying being used once again.</p><p>She started saying, "I bet your Mommy loves to cum in this tight asshole, doesn't she? I bet you love feeling her hot cum spraying inside your asshole. It was so nice of your Mommy to let me play with her baby boy. You'll have to thank her for me. I'm going to have to see you showing your Mommy how good of a boy you are. I bet you would like that. Having your doctor watch as your Mommy has her way with you."</p><p>I could only moan out, "Yes doctor. I would like that," as she continued her massive assault deep into my asshole. I started to clinch my asshole around her cock, pulling her into my asshole deeper with my ass muscles. She moaned loudly at this. The exam table started to rock back and forth with the force of her hard thrusts in to my asshole. My whole body was being pushed forward by her hard cock, then pulled back by her hands.</p><p>Her thrusts started to pick up the pace. I knew she was about to cum again. I started to push back into her. Her breathing became louder and faster. My moans and breathing grew louder. Her voice grew in octave as her orgasm approached. She then screamed as she buried her hard cock deep into my asshole. Her cock began to twitch and jerk. I clamped down as hard as I could around her cock with my asshole. Her cock then exploded with a river of hot cum, pumping deep into my ass.</p><p>My insides were being coated with her hot seed. I felt spurt after spurt erupt from her hard cock as she continued to pump my asshole. She worked her cock in and out of my cum filled asshole, milking out every drop of cum. I kept my asshole clinched as I helped milk her cock. She moaned loudly as her cock began to soften. Her thrusts started to slow. She then withdrew her cock from my ass hole. I felt it slide out as I moaned.</p><p>She slowly ran her fingernails across my ass cheeks as she said, "Mmm...you're Mommy's been holding back on me. I'm going to fuck that ass as often as I can. Your asshole was made for taking stiff cock and hot cum. You like that, don't you baby? Taking all the cock as you can get. Up your sweet asshole and in your throat."</p><p>I moaned out, "Yes, Doctor. I love a big hard cock pumping deep into my holes."</p><p>I heard her open a drawer. I looked back as she was wiping her excess cum off her cock with a wet wipe. She smirked at me as she said, "Then get down here and get me hard so I can fuck your tight asshole again.</p><p>I immediately got off the exam table and dropped to my knees. I took her cock in my mouth and began a deep sucking. I licked and sucked her cock head, willing it to get hard again. I again gripped her as cheeks and teased her asshole with a finger. I felt her cock twitch every time I pressed my finger into her puckered hole.</p><p>She moaned out, "Mmm...I bet you miss your Mommy. Her tasty asshole, big breasts, and hard cock. I miss her too. She doesn't fuck me enough anymore. She liked me better back when I didn't have tits. I bet she fucks you so hard you can't think straight. I remember that hard cock of hers shoved balls deep in my asshole. And she has such a filthy mouth. She would make me say all those naughty things she makes you say now. Maybe someday we can fuck you together. I want to see you taking your Mommy's big hard cock in your boy ass."</p><p>I was so turned on now at the filthy images in my head. I was deep throating her cock. I was sucking her so hard that when she pulled my head off of her, my mouth made and audible "pop." She then walked over to the exam table and said, "Back up on the table, boy. Lay on your back facing me."</p><p>I did as ordered and lay down. She then climbed up on top of me and straddled my face. Her ass cheeks were on either side of my face. Her asshole was right over my mouth as she said, "Lick my asshole boy. I want to feel you tongue fuck my ass deep and hard."</p><p>I immediately thrust my tongue as far as I could deep into her asshole. She moaned as she rocked her hips up and down, impaling herself on my tongue. I moaned into her sweet asshole as I continued to lick and dart my tongue deep into her nether region. She then grabbed my hard cock and pulled up roughly with one hand as her other hand pulled my balls in the other direction. She loved to abuse my cock and balls while I was busy pleasuring her. Everything about this had me so horny.</p><p>She continued to tell me all the dirty things Mommy used to do to her. She would tell me things that Mommy had probably already done to me, and she was right about all of it. I loved how Mommy liked to make a playground out of my asshole. How Mommy loved to make me say all those dirty things while her cock was buried deep inside my asshole. How Mommy loved to pump my boy ass so hard that her cum would pump into my bowels.</p><p>All of this she said to me while my tongue was still probing her asshole. With a final moan and sigh, she stood up and said, "Get off my table boy."</p><p>I did as ordered. She then laid down on her back on the exam table and said, "Get your asshole up here. I want you to ride this hard cock. I want to see the look on your slut boy face with my cock deep inside you." She was laying on the table stroking her hard cock.</p><p>I climbed up on the table and lowered my asshole down onto her now hard cock. We both moaned as I took every inch of her hard cock deep into my asshole. I settled my legs on either side of her waist so I was sitting on her thighs. I began to rock back and forth. She moaned again as she roughly grabbed my ass cheeks and began to thrust her hard cock up into me as I would rock back into her.</p><p>I could tell my the look in her eyes that she wanted it rough, fast, and hard. I was happy to comply. I slammed my ass down into her thrusts as hard as I could. She thrust up into me just as hard. We didn't talk this time. Our loud breaths and moans where all the sounds we made. The sound of our bodies meeting in a slapping sound seemed to echo throughout the room.</p><p>She then grabbed my cock and started to roughly stroke me. I moaned at the abuse she was doing to my own hard cock. I hadn't cum in a while. Mommy told me I wasn't allowed to touch myself unless she gave me permission. So I knew that the doctor would make me cum soon. I was determined to make her cum just as fast, so I doubled me efforts to work her cock just as hard as she was working mine. I kept my asshole clinched as I rode that hard cock.</p><p>Her moans began to grow faster, louder, and more high pitched. My own moans added to hers as we got closer to cumming. She started to shout, "Ride that cock boy. Ride it hard. Take my hard cock. Make me cum. I want to feel you cum on my chest as I fuck you hard. Cum for me baby. Cum for me."</p><p>I knew she would make me cum any second now. I also knew when I came I would be drained. I wanted her to cum with me or soon after. I wanted our orgasms to be so close together, we wouldn't know who actually came first. Her hips kept thrusting up harder and faster as she roughly jerked my hard cock. I felt my toes curl as I felt my orgasm getting close. She never let up with the thrusts from her hips burying her hard cock deep and hard inside my boy hole and her rough strokes of my hard cock.</p><p>I moaned loudly as I felt my first spurt of cum release from my cock. At the same time she let out a high pitched scream as her own cock exploded in a shower of hot cum deep inside my asshole. She continued to stroke my cock, milking all my boy cum onto her stomach and tits. I continued to ride her cock, milking all of her hot cum into my asshole. We finally stopped moving as I collapsed onto her chest. Both of us feeling my own hot slippery boy cum gluing us together.</p><p>She laughed sleepily as she said, "Mmm...baby. That was one hot fuck. Think you will have to come back form several follow up exams. I want to cum in your asshole so much, that your Mommy will feel it when she fucks you."</p><p>She then lightly kissed my shoulder, up my neck, and then my mouth. We stayed in that position, her softening cock in my cum filled asshole and her with my softening cock I her hand, as we kissed deeply. Our tongues sliding over each other as we enjoyed our post orgasm highs.</p><p>Eventually we both sat up. She produced more wet wipes to clean ourselves up. She then leaned over and began writing more notes on my examination sheet. I smirked as I dropped back to my knees and buried my tongue in her asshole again. She moaned and pushed her asshole back into me. I rimmed her nice and deep. With long and wet laps of my tongue. I was in my own little world with my face buried between her lovely ass cheeks and my tongue diving deeper and deeper into her quivering asshole.</p><p>I continued to lick her deeply as she began her medical diagnosis. She moaned out breathlessly, "The loss of body hair growth is due to your constant swimming. Oh, Yes. Just like that. Lick my asshole boy! You won't suffer any ill effects. But all the chlorine from the pools seems to have stunted your body hair growth. Oh God! Yes! I don't see any reason for concern. Oh! Your lack of... Oh Fuck my asshole boy! Fuck my asshole with your boy tongue! Your lack of any adverse side effects seems to point to this as the cause." I moaned a muffled, "Thank you doctor," as I continued my deep anal licking. I massaged her ass cheeks and drove my tongue deeper.</p><p>Mommy: showing her disapointment </p><p>All characters in this story are over the age of 18.</p><p>*****</p><p>I had arrived at Mommy's house right on time, as ordered. I was a little nervous, but very turned on. I knocked on the door. The door opened and I was immediately pulled inside. Mommy was standing in front of me with her arms crossed and a very determined look on her face. She had on a black latex corset, that pushed up her massive breasts very nicely, and thigh high black latex high healed boots. The corset stopped just past her belly button. Her big hard cock and gorgeous ass were fully exposed.</p><p>Without any greetings she ordered, "You know what you are supposed to do when you are here. So do it now!"</p><p>I immediately stripped naked, dropped to my hands and knees, crawled to my Mommy, and took her hard cock head in my mouth. I started a slow and steady suction. I kept my eyes looking into hers as I sucked her cock head. She just stood there with here arms crossed, looking down at me. She stayed quiet as I lovingly suckled her cock head. I didn't move from this position. I was a good little boy and wanted to please my Mommy.</p><p>She then said, "My sister told me everything that happened during your doctor's visit. I know you let your aunt fuck your asshole. I know you sucked her cock and licked her asshole. You are such a little slut to let your aunt cum in your asshole. I bet you don't even feel bad about it. I bet you don't even feel how much of a dirty slut it makes you. Well, you are a little slut boy. But you are my little slut boy. From now on, you belong only to me. Do you understand?"</p><p>I mumbled an affirmative answer around her cock, as I continued suckling.</p><p>Mommy continued, "Good. No one else is allowed to touch you, unless Mommy gives you permission. Mommy knows what's best for you. I am very disappointed in you. You're my little baby boy, but you have shown yourself to be a little slut boy who wants as much hard cock and hot cum as you can get. Well, if my little slut boy needs something, then Mommy will give it to him."</p><p>Mommy then pulled her cock out of my mouth and pushed my head down until my face was on the floor with my ass in the air. Mommy then walked behind me, grabbed my hips, and rammed her hard cock all the way into my asshole. I yelped at the sudden intrusion. Mommy didn't start out slow or even give me a chance to get used to the feeling of her massive cock in my ass. Mommy was fucking my asshole deep and hard. She kept pulling my hips back to meet her thrusts, driving her cock even deeper into my hole. I noticed a bit of movement in the corner of the room. I looked over and saw Dr. Bennett totally naked and kneeling down, with her hands in her lap, and her head bowed submissively. Her hands were covering her cock that I had enjoyed so much.</p><p>Mommy apparently saw me looking at her. Mommy kept a hard and deep pace, but told me, "Oh yes. I see you have finally noticed your aunt Lisa. Dr. Lisa Bennett arrived last night. I have been punishing my sister ever since for daring to fuck my baby boy, without my permission. How does your aunt look now, baby? She's not so dominating now is she? She has remembered her place as your Mommy's sister bitch. I do so enjoy having her at my mercy. Almost as much as I enjoy you, my slutty baby boy."</p><p>Mommy was really hammering deep and hard into my asshole. My whole body was being pushed forward by her hard thrusts. Mommy then looked over at my aunt Lisa and said, "Look over here Lisa. I want you to watch as I fuck my baby boy's asshole. I want you to see he belongs to me."</p><p>Lisa raised her head and watched as my asshole was roughly fucked by my Mommy. I could tell she liked the show. Her face was flushed and her breathing grew fast as she saw my boy hole being rampaged my her big sister. Mommy asked Lisa, "Did you like fucking my baby boy asshole? How did it feel to fill his ass with your hot cum. I bet you made him suck your cock and lick your asshole too. How many loads of cum did you pump into my slut boy?"</p><p>Lisa submissively answered, "I loved fucking your son. He took my cum greedily when I pumped his ass full of it. I made him suck my cock until he swallowed my cum, then I made him lick my asshole. I shot one load of cum down his throat and two loads into his ass. Tracy, I'm sorry I touched him. But he is so cute. And you don't play with me anymore. I thought it would be nice to fuck your son."</p><p>I was loving all of this talk. My face was still on the floor as Mommy continued her pounding of my asshole. I was moaning quietly with each hard thrust into my asshole. Mommy continued talking to aunt Lisa, "You should have asked my permission. I would have let you play with my baby. I would have wanted to watch you fuck him until you filled his slut holes with cum. We could have fucked him together. Now you just sit there and watch as I fuck him right in front of you."</p><p>Mommy turned her attention back to me. She gripped my hips even tighter and began to go even faster and harder into my boy hole. I was moaning loudly with each deep plunge of cock into my ass. Mommy began to moan at me, "Take it boy. Take Mommy's cock. I'm going to have you filled with so much cum that you won't be able to think straight. You would like that, wouldn't you? Having load after load of hot cum pumped into your boy hole and down your throat."</p><p>I moaned out, "Yes Mommy. I want that. Please fill my boy hole with your cum. I love it when you fuck me Mommy."</p><p>Mommy then looked at aunt Tracy and said, "See how well he treats his Mommy. I bet you wish it was you. Do you like watching me fuck my little boy's asshole? He takes my big hard cock so well. I know you liked fucking my little boy. Does it make your cock hard thinking about having him do as you say? Come over here. I want you to watch closely as I fill my little boy's ass with my cum."</p><p>Aunt Lisa stood up and walked over to us. She stood by as my Mommy fucked my asshole roughly. I was moaning as my Mommy plunged her big hard cock in and out of my boy hole. Looking back at Lisa, Mommy said, "Sit down, little sister. I want you to hold my baby boy's head in your lap while I fuck him. I want you to see up close how I fuck him."</p><p>Aunt Lisa then sat down Indian style in front of me. She placed my head in her lap and gently stroked my head. I was still moaning as Mommy pummeled my asshole from behind. My body was being pushed forward and back at the force of Mommy thrusts into me. Aunt Tracy watched as her nephew was anally violated by her big sister. Aunt Lisa's cock had grown fully hard at the sight of watch Mommy fuck me hard.</p><p>Mommy was moaning and groaning as she continued to fuck me deep and hard. I knew that soon I would feel her hot cum flood my insides. I loved in when Mommy fucked me roughly until she came. I felt like I was helping Mommy relieve all of her tension. It was great knowing that her little boy could make his Mommy feel so good.</p><p>Mommy then moaned out, "Here I cum baby. I'm going to shoot my cum all the way inside you. Watch how my little boy takes his Mommy's cum. Get ready baby."</p><p>I clinched my asshole as tightly as I could, to better help Mommy reach her orgasm. Mommy suddenly drove her hard cock so deep and hard into me, that my head was shoved into aunt Lisa's crotch. I felt aunt Tracy's hard cock on my face. I so wanted to suck her, but I knew that Mommy would be mad. Mommy then screamed and with one last hard thrust, she began to fill my boy hole with her hot cum.</p><p>I moaned with Mommy as I felt spurt after spurt of her hot cum erupt from her hard cock. Wave after wave of my Mommy's cum hit my insides. I loved it when Mommy filled my asshole with cum. Mommy continued to push in and out of my asshole as she worked her cum out of her cock. I kept my asshole clinched, so I could better help milk her big cock.</p><p>My head lay limp on aunt Lisa's lap as I caught my breath.. Aunt Lisa continued to gently pet my head as I relaxed. Mommy then said, "See baby. Your aunt Lisa just needed to be taught her proper place in this family. Show him what I have been doing to punish you Tracy. Show my baby boy what kind of punishment you have received."</p><p>Aunt Lisa then stood up and turned around, revealing her bright red ass cheeks. I gasped as I saw that my Mommy had given her little sister numerous spankings. Mommy smirked at this, saying, "You see baby? Now my little sister is back being the proper submissive. Does it make you sad that I had to punish your aunt? Why don't you make her feel better. You know how to make her feel better, don't you baby?"</p><p>I moaned out, "Yes, Mommy."</p><p>I then kissed aunt Lisa's bright red ass cheeks. I licked them thoroughly and did my best to make her feel better. It must have worked, because I heard a quiet moan come from aunt Lisa. I heard her breath catch as she felt my tongue licking her sore as cheeks. Mommy still had her cock buried in my asshole. Aunt Lisa moaned out, "Please Tracy. Your baby boy feels so good. Will you let him...do more? Please?"</p><p>Mommy smirked at Lisa's begging as she said, "Please what Lisa? What do you want my little boy to do to you? You can say it. We're all family here."</p><p>Lisa hung her head in shame as she moaned out, "Please let him lick my asshole. I need it bad. Let my nephew lick his naughty aunt's asshole. Please big sister."</p><p>Mommy was really getting off on Lisa's begging and degradation. Mommy asked me, "How about it baby, do you want to lick your aunt Lisa's asshole. It wouldn't be the first time. She already told me that she had you lick her during the examination at her office. Would you like to lick your aunt's asshole again? Would you like Mommy to watch her little boy as he sticks his tongue up his aunt's asshole?"</p><p>I moaned out, "Yes Mommy. I loved licking her asshole. I love licking your asshole too. If it would make aunt Lisa feel better, shouldn't I lick her asshole?"</p><p>Mommy agreed and said, "Your right. It would make my little sister feel better. And I want to watch my little boy lick his aunt's asshole, especially since my cock is still up your ass. Go on lick my sister's asshole."</p><p>I then buried my face between Lisa's ass cheeks and gently kissed her asshole. I heard Lisa moan loudly as I continued to tease her asshole. Mommy spoke up and said, "Do you like that Lisa? Is my little boy making you feel better? Why don't you spread your cheeks for him. It will give him better access to your asshole."</p><p>Lisa readily complied and reached back to her ass cheeks and pulled them apart. I licked her puckered asshole, then pushed my tongue deep into her naughty asshole. Lisa and I both moaned as I began licking her asshole deep. I ran my tongue up and down and left and right, making her moan even louder.</p><p>Mommy began to give me encouragement as I continued to bury my tongue in my aunt's asshole. Mommy said, "That's a good boy. Lick your aunt's asshole. You are such a nasty naughty boy. I can't believe you are loving having your tongue shoved up her shit hole. Do you like that baby. Do you like being a nasty naughty boy, who licks his aunt's asshole and loves to have his Mommy's cock shoved up his ass?"</p><p>I moaned out a muffled affirmative answer, as I continued licking aunt Lisa's quivering asshole. Lisa was moaning loudly now. Mommy smirked as she asked Lisa, "Do you like that little sister? Do you like having your nephew lick your asshole. How does it make you feel to have your big sister watch as her baby boy licks your asshole?"</p><p>Lisa moaned out, "I love it when my nephew licks my asshole. It makes me feel so good and dirty knowing you are watching your baby lick my ass. My nephew is such a nasty little boy, to love licking his aunt's asshole while his Mommy has her cock in his ass."</p><p>I was loving all of this incestuous talk. Mommy was really loving degrading aunt Lisa and me. I could feel that Mommy was getting really turned on by what she was watching. Mommy's cock was beginning to get hard again. I could feel her cock begin to grow inside my ass. I clinched my ass muscles around her cock, causing Mommy to moan.</p><p>Mommy asked me, "Oh, does my baby boy need me to fuck his asshole some more. Do you want me to fuck your boy hole while you lick your aunt's asshole?"</p><p>I moaned out another affirmative answer. Mommy grinned widely as she began to slowly fuck my cum filled boy hole. Mommy then asked aunt Lisa, "Tell me little sister, What did you do to my little boy during your medical examination? I want you to describe all the nasty things you did to your nephew and my little boy. I want you to tell my all of it, while I fuck is asshole and he licks yours."</p><p>Lisa moaned out, "First I made him suck my cock and swallow my cum. Then I licked his sweet asshole. After that I made him lick my asshole. Then I made him lay on his back on the exam table as I fucked his asshole hard. I filled his asshole with my cum. He moaned when he felt me fill him up. After that, I made him suck my cock until was hard again. Then I sat on his face and mad him lick my asshole again. Then I had him ride my hard cock. I even jerked his boy cock until we both came. When I was done, I read him my final diagnosis. Then he knelt down and licked my asshole again, when I was trying to talk."</p><p>Mommy loved the scene Lisa had just described. Mommy asked me, "Is that all true, baby?'</p><p>I moaned out another muffled affirmative answer. I was really enjoying licking my aunt's asshole while my Mommy fucked my boy hole from behind. My face was being forced deeper between aunt Lisa's ass cheeks and my tongue force deeper into her asshole, as my Mommy's vicious thrusts pounded my asshole.</p><p>Mommy moaned out, "Oh, that sounds so nasty and dirty. My little sister and baby boy doing all those filthy things to each other. I bet you aren't even sorry about having your nephew as your sex toy, are you Lisa?"</p><p>Lisa moaned out, "I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission. But he is such a cute boy. I couldn't help myself."</p><p>Mommy moaned in agreement as she said, "Yes my baby boy was made for taking cock and cum. He loves licking my asshole. I can see that he loves licking your asshole too. I know he is irresistible. Maybe I should forgive you. I now you and I could make him do anything we wanted. You would do anything we wanted, wouldn't you baby?"</p><p>I moaned out an affirmative answer as I began to tongue fuck my aunt's quivering asshole. I heard aunt Lisa moan loudly as I worked up a good pace in and out of her ass. She began to clinch her asshole around my tongue. This caused me to push my tongue in harder and faster. Mommy laughed evilly as she watch her little boy tongue fuck his aunt's asshole. Mommy then said, "Tell me what my little boy is doing to you Lisa. Tell your big sister, what your nephew is doing to you."</p><p>Lisa moaned out, "He's fucking my asshole with his tongue. It feels so good. He is such a nasty boy to love licking his aunt's asshole as his Mommy fucks his boy ass."</p><p>Mommy then picked up even more speed, as she plunged her hard cock deep into my asshole. She moaned loudly as she said, "Mommy's going to fuck you hard now baby. I want you to keep licking your aunt's asshole until I tell you to stop. And I'm not going to stop until you have two loads of my Mommy cum in your boy hole. So you just be a good boy and do as Mommy tells you."</p><p>I continued licking and lapping at my aunt's asshole as my Mommy roughly fucked my ass. Mommy was moaning loudly as she thrust deeper and deeper into my asshole. I felt her hot cum being spread all over my insides as her hard thrusts worked to stir her first load of cum inside me. I was moaning into aunt Lisa's asshole, as Lisa pushed her asshole back into my tongue. I began to lick up and down as fast as I could. Aunt Lisa's whole body went rigid as I did this. She moaned out a loud high pitched moan as I increased my pace and depth of licking her asshole.</p><p>Mommy was fucking me so hard now, that I knew she would cum again soon. I tightened my asshole as tight as I could. Mommy let out a deep moan as she enjoyed my ass muscles tighten up and squeeze her cock. Mommy began to moan louder. Her moans and breaths came faster and faster. Aunt Lisa moaned out, "Fuck your little boy's ass, Tracy. Fuck him hard. You know he needs it. Show him that you are in charge. Fill his boy hole with your cum. He's licking me so good. He loves licking asshole. I bet he licks you even deeper. He should always treat his Mommy better than anyone else. Cum for us, big sister. Cum for me and your little boy."</p><p>Mommy's moans had grown so loud that I had trouble hearing aunt Lisa's submissive begging. I just enjoyed having my asshole slammed and my aunt's sweet asshole to lick. I felt Mommy's cock began to twitch. I actually felt her cock head bulge as she let loose another flood of hot cum deep into my asshole. Mommy screamed as her cum exploded from her cock into my asshole. I moaned deeply as I felt every jet of cum hit my insides.</p><p>Lisa moaned loudly as she guessed her sister had cum inside me again. Mommy continued to fuck my ass as she milked her cock inside me. I licked and lapped at my aunt's asshole, loving the feeling of two hot loads of my mommy's cum now resting in my asshole. Mommy moaned one last time as she let her softening cock slide out of my cum filled ass. She then stood up and said, "Now, both of you follow me."</p><p>We quickly obeyed. Mommy led us into the bedroom and said, "Now I want to watch the two of you together. Lisa, you may do with my little boy as you wish."</p><p>Lisa smiled warmly at Mommy and kissed her lovingly on the lips, saying, "Thank you."</p><p>Mommy then looked at me and said, "Baby, you are to obey your aunt and do everything she says. Is that clear?"</p><p>I nodded meekly and said, "Yes, Mommy."</p><p>Mommy then kissed my forehead. She then walked over to a chair and sat down, to watch her little boy and little sister enjoy each other. I looked to aunt Lisa for instructions. Lisa turned to me and quickly said, "I want you to lay down on the bed on your back. It's been so long since I have tasted my big sister's cum, and you have two big loads of it in your ass right now."</p><p>I quickly did as instructed and laid down on my back. Aunt Lisa then straddled my head saying, "I want you to keep licking my asshole, while I lick yours."</p><p>I gladly raised my head and stuck my asshole deep into my aunt's asshole again. I felt her tongue tease and lick my asshole's entrance. I was moaning as I licked and tongue fucked my aunt's asshole with gusto. I moaned deeply as I felt her tongue enter my asshole and begin to lick me deeply. The sounds of our moans and a quiet licking sound was the only noise coming from the room. I darted my tongue in and out of my aunt's asshole as she licked and lapped at my cum filled asshole. I worked my head up and down, forcing my tongue deeper and deeper into her tasty asshole.</p><p>Mommy was watching us and stroking her cock slowly. She knew that she would soon be back in the action. With her eyes half closed as she enjoyed watching her sister and little boy licking each others assholes, she asked, "Mmm...I could watch you two for hours." Can you taste my cum in his asshole, Lisa? How does it taste? I know my little boy is enjoying licking your sweet asshole, aren't you baby?"</p><p>Lisa and I both moaned and affirmative, both of us unwilling to stop tongue fucking the asshole in front of us. We could both feel each others hard cocks against out skin.. We were both desperate to taste them. Aunt Lisa then said, "Ok little nephew, let's show your Mommy how well we both suck cock. Lisa then deep throated my hard cock.. I moaned at the feeling of her warm mouth devouring my boy cock. I took her cock in my own mouth and sucked deeply.</p><p>We were both back to moaning at the shear pleasure of sucking each others cocks in front of my Mommy. Mommy's cock was now fully hard again. She slowed down her stroking. Why should she masturbate to orgasm, when she had two willing sex slaves to do her bidding. But for now she was content to sit back and watch.</p><p> was busy sucking greedily on aunt Lisa's cock head. My tongue was teasing her piss slit. I was rewarded by hearing her moan loudly around my own cock. I then began to suck up and down her cock shaft. I sucked deeply, massaging her shaft with my tongue. I worked up a good rhythm and let aunt Lisa's moans grow in volume. I then deep throated her cock. I took her cock head all the way into my throat and swallowed deeply around her cock head. Lisa moaned even louder. I felt her whole body tense and shake as he orgasm approached. I then went back to sucking her cock head. I smirked around her cock as I heard a whimper come from Lisa. I knew she had been close to cumming, but I wanted her to last a little longer.</p><p>Lisa was also busy sucking my boy cock. She used all the skill that her big sister had taught her. My head was spinning. I could barely concentrate on working her cock, as I felt my own orgasm approach. Our moans grew in volume. Our heads bobbed up and down as we worked each others cocks with precision.</p><p>Mommy knew we would soon cum. She smirked widely as she said, "Oh you two look so hot like that. I know how much you both love sucking cock. Are you going to cum for me soon. I want you to cum for me, baby. Cum for Mommy. Cum right down your aunt's throat. She loves that. Don't you Lisa? You should give my little boy a reward for being so naughty. He's been licking your asshole, and now he's sucking your cock."</p><p>"Cum down his throat, Lisa. I want to see my little boy swallow every drop of his aunt's cum. Will you do that for me and him? Cum hard. I know you have a big load saved up. I haven't let you cum all night. Now you have your naughty little nephew sucking your hard cock. I know that turns you on. I know you are so close to cumming at the thought of your nephew swallowing all your cum. I'm sure he'll be a good little boy and thank you, afterwards. He always thanks me."</p><p>Lisa and I were sucking as fast ad deep as we could. We both wanted to cum and have the other cum down our greedy throats. I deep throated aunt Lisa's cock and swallowed around her cock head. Aunt Lisa was bobbing here head as fast as she could and sucking as hard as she could. We both felt the twitch in each others cocks, as our cock heads swelled and finally erupted in a flood of cum right down our willing throats. We both moaned loudly at the feeling of our orgasms and the feeling of each others hot cum as it flowed down our throats.</p><p>I loved the feeling of every spurt that flew from aunt Lisa's cock and the back of my throat. Aunt Lisa was savoring the taste of my boy cum as it filled her mouth. She let it flow slowly over her tongue before she swallowed it down. Mommy had now stopped stroking herself and had stood up. She walked over to us and took our cocks from each others mouths. She then leaned down and kissed us deeply. First aunt Lisa and Mommy were kissing passionately, their tongue twisting and turning together In Lisa's mouth. Then Mommy came to me and kissed me. I was over the moon at kissing Mommy so lovingly. I moaned at tasting her tongue, as she entered my mouth. Mommy was showing us that even when she kissed us, she was still in charge.</p><p>Mommy then stood back up and placed our heads back on the others cock. I immediately began sucking the softened cock of my aunt Lisa. Lisa waited and said to me, "I want you to suck my cock until I am hard again. Then I am going to fuck your boy hole, while your Mommy watches. Ok, little nephew?"</p><p>I moaned out an affirmative answer around her cock, as I worked her back to full hardness. I wanted her big hard cock back inside me. I wanted Mommy to watch her little boy as he was roughly fucked by her little sister. I loved the way my Mommy and aunt used me for their own pleasure. I knew that submitting to them brought them so much joy. I sucked hard on aunt Lisa's cock head. I put all my skill into getting her hard again. I knew as soon as I had her nice and stiff, she would shove it right into my greedy asshole.</p><p>Mommy had walked over to the side of the bed and sat down, right next to me. She smiled down at me as I looked her in the eyes, as I continued to suck her little sister's cock. Mommy began to stroke my head and cheeks lovingly. I could tell she was so proud of me. Mommy's little boy sucking cock, licking asshole, and taking a massively hard cock right into his boy hole with glee.</p><p>I felt the first twitch of aunt Lisa's cock as it began to grow hard again. I was always amazed at how fast Mommy and aunt Lisa could get hard again. Lisa moaned deeply, as she said, "That's it. There is my good little nephew. Sucking my cock until I cum down his throat, and not stopping until I get hard again. I know what he needs now. Don't you Tracy? You know he needs to get fucked in his little boy ass. Can I fuck your son, big sister? Will you let your little sister fuck your son's asshole?"</p><p>Mommy was still smiling down at me as I continued to suck Lisa's, now hard cock. I felt Mommy's fingers as she continued to stroke my cheeks and head. Mommy said, "Well, I know my little boy would enjoy having his nasty aunt fuck him deep and hard. My little boy is such a slut. He loves getting fucked my his Mommy and his aunt. Don't you think he is such a dirty little boy for letting his naughty Mommy and aunt fuck him in every one of his holes. He loves having our cum spray down his throat and get pumped up his ass. What's a mother to do. I know what my baby needs and wants. Better that his Mommy and aunt give it to him, then someone else."</p><p>Mommy leaned down and lightly kissed my forehead, as she said, "Yes it's much better that his Mommy and aunt fuck him. We can't have him being used by someone else. He could be taken advantage of. Mommy won't have that. Yes, Lisa. You may fuck my son. I want to see the look on his face as you pump his asshole full of your hot cum. And while you are fucking my little boy, Mommy is going to have him lick her asshole. You want to lick your Mommy's asshole, don't you baby? You know how much mommy loves to feel your tongue up her ass."</p><p>"Mommy knows that her sweet little boy wants to make his Mommy feel good and happy. Don't you baby?"</p><p>Lisa had stood up at this point and removed her now hard cock from my mouth, so I was able to answer Mommy properly, "Yes, Mommy. I always want to make you feel good. I like it when my Mommy's happy."</p><p>Mommy grinned warmly at me. She then turned over on her stomach and presented me with her beautifully full ass cheeks. I lightly kissed both cheeks lovingly, letting Mommy know how much I loved her body. I then pressed my face between her ass cheeks and kissed her puckered asshole. I heard Mommy moan at the feeling of my lips pressed against her asshole. I then slid my tongue around her puckered hole, teasing and stimulating her lovingly. I then pushed my tongue into my Mommy's asshole, hearing a moan as I did.</p><p>I felt the bed shift behind me, as I felt aunt Lisa raise my hips up, until my ass was in the air. I felt warm lips press against my ass cheeks in kisses. I felt my aunt's warm lips kiss my own puckered asshole, in a quick peck kiss. I then moaned as I felt aunt Lisa's hard cock head press against my asshole. Mommy then spoke up saying, "Remember, little sister, I want to watch my baby's face as you fill his ass with your cum. So before you cum, you need to tell me."</p><p>Lisa answered, "Don't worry. I plan to fuck my nephew long and hard."</p><p>Lisa then slammed every inch of her hard cock right up my asshole. I moaned out a scream, muffled though it was because my tongue was still buried in my Mommy's asshole. Lisa set a fast punishing pace as she viciously pounded my asshole. She gripped my hips hard as she pulled me back into her cock to meet her thrusts forward. I was moaning and licking furiously in my Mommy's asshole, as my aunt was fucking me hard and deep.</p><p>Mommy was moaning as well, saying, "Fuck my little boy, Lisa. Fuck him hard. He loves it when I really pound his asshole deep. He lives for a hard cock shoved up his asshole. We have to give him all we can, to make sure he doesn't stray from us. You can help me with that. We can give him enough cock and cum to satisfy his slutty holes. His tongue is so deep in his Mommy's asshole. I live it when my little boy licks his Mommy's ass. How does my baby's asshole feel wrapped around your cock?"</p><p>Lisa moaned, "His asshole feel great. He knows how to take our big hard cocks. I saw the look on his face as you fucked him in front of me. He loved every second of it. I want to fuck him so hard, Tracy. I want to hear him squeal when I fuck him. I bet you and I could fuck him together and he would still beg for more. Your little boy loves his Mommy's cock and asshole. I can see him shoving his tongue up his Mommy's ass."</p><p>"He can't get enough. I bet he doesn't even care if he cums, just so long as he gets fucked hard, can suck plenty of hard cock, and licks our assholes. My nephew's bubble butt was made to take hard cock. And it tastes so sweet, I could lick it for hours. He sucks cock like a whore. But taking a good hard fucking in his little asshole, that is where his real skill is. Can you feel his tongue pushing deeper into your asshole, when I fuck him deep?"</p><p>Mommy moaned out, "Oh yes. His tongue is buried in his Mommy's asshole. He's such a dirty little boy. Licking his Mommy's asshole, while his aunt fucks him up the ass. I bet he could go on for hours. I bet we could make him our sex slave, always ready to lick our asshole, suck our cock until he swallows our cum, and take our hard cocks punishing his asshole. My baby boy loves it all, don't you baby?"</p><p>I moaned out an affirmative into her asshole, as I continued my tongue fucking of my Mommy's puckered hole. Everything my Mommy and aunt had said was true. I loved every minute of all of this. My aunt roughly pounding my boy hole, as my tongue was probing my Mommy's asshole. Mommy was moaning louder now. She had ceased all talking and was reduced to moans and groans, as she enjoyed her son's tongue licking in and out of her asshole.</p><p>Aunt Lisa was moaning loudly too, as she continued fucking my boy hole deeply. Mommy loved the forbidden idea of having her little boy bury his tongue up her asshole, as his aunt pummeled his boy hole deep and hard. The unmentionable acts that they had already done, left her so horny and hungry for more. I was deeply engrossed in tongue fucking my Mommy's asshole. My every thought was on making my Mommy moan as loud as I could.</p><p>Every moan, groan, gasp, and body tremor, spurred me on to do even more. Aunt Lisa's rough rectal rampage had reached a point where she had stopped talking as well. All I could hear from her was her own labored breathing and deep moans of pleasure, as she continued to viciously force he hard cock into my asshole. My own moans added to the sounds of the room. I felt Mommy's asshole clinch around my tongue every time I hit a certain spot at the top of the inside of her asshole. I attended to this unthinkable act of tongue fucking my Mommy in her sweet tasting ass.</p><p>Lisa suddenly said, "I'm getting close. I'm so close now."</p><p>Mommy moaned in disappointment, as she turned over to her stomach. Mommy had really gotten lost in the pleasure I was giving her and she was loathe to have me stop. I whimpered quietly too, as my Mommy's asshole was taken from me. Mommy, seeing that I was put out by not engaging in the taboo of having my tongue pleasure my Mommy's asshole, guided my mouth to her cock head. Mommy looking at me with a warm smile, said, "Don't worry baby. I'll let you lick Mommy's asshole anytime. But right now, Mommy wants to watch your asshole get filled with your aunt's cum. Here, why don't you suckle from Mommy's cock head."</p><p>I happily obliged and began to suck on my Mommy's cock head. My mouth and tongue began to work he swollen cock head, as Mommy leaned back on her elbows and sighed loudly. Lisa was fucking my asshole even harder now. My body was being wracked by her hard deep thrusts into my ass. I could feel her hands gripping my hips so hard, that I was sure to have some bruises. Bruises on my hips were not what I cared about right now. I was busy suckling from my Mommy's cock head and taking my aunt's hard anal pounding.</p><p>I knew that Lisa would soon cum up my ass. I was looking up at Mommy, as she had always told me to do when I had her cock in my mouth. Mommy was alternating between watching her little sister fuck her son's asshole with abandon, and enjoying watching her son suckle from his Mommy's hard cock head. Mommy again began to stroke my head as I suckled harder. Lisa began to moan louder and louder. Her breath becoming labored, as she reached her breaking point.</p><p>Then with a massive thrust deep into my asshole, Lisa pumped load after load of hot cum all the way into my bowels. I gasped and moaned, as I felt my aunt fill my asshole with spurt after spurt of her hot cum. I clinched my asshole and enjoyed the "slushy" feeling of having a completely filled ass, with two loads of my Mommy's cum and now one load of my aunt's cum. I moaned at the thought of them filling me up until my asshole leaked cum.</p><p>I thought of how much of a great achievement it would be, to have my Mommy and aunt fill my ass with so much of their hot cum that it actually burst out of me. I moaned at the imaginary feeling of the hot cum filling me up from my asshole to my stomach. Suckling at my Mommy's cock, I looked up and wondered if she would be willing to do that. Would my Mommy and aunt be willing to fuck me so much and pump me full of so much cum, that it make its way from my asshole to my stomach. I was willing to try.</p><p>Mommy looked down at her little boy as he still suckled on her hard cock head, and continued to stroke his head lovingly. I smiled up at Mommy around the cock in my mouth. Lisa had now stopped fucking my asshole and was now resting her softening cock inside my cum filled ass. Mommy looked at Lisa and said, "I think its time for Mommy to fuck my little boy again. You can come and take my place as you recover. I'm sure my baby would love to help you along."</p><p>Looking back down at me, as she pulled her hard cock from my mouth she asked, "Doesn't that sound nice, baby? Would you like to have Mommy fuck your sweet asshole again? You can lick your aunt's asshole and suck her cock until she gets hard again. How does that sound to you, my sweet boy?"</p><p>I answered quickly, "Yes, Mommy. I always love it when you fuck me. I'll help aunt Lisa. Her asshole taste really good and her cock never stays soft for long when I suck it." I said all this as sweetly as I could, looking into my Mommy's eyes.</p><p>Mommy smiled widely. She then leaned down and kissed my gently on the lips, saying "Such a sweet boy. Always putting others first. Mommy is so proud of you."</p><p>She began to take off her corset and boots. She put on a little show of bending over and showing me her ass, as she stripped completely naked. Mommy then took aunt Lisa's place behind me. Lisa stayed back by Mommy. I looked over my shoulder and saw Mommy and aunt Lisa kissing passionately. Both were slowly stroking each others cocks and squeezing the others ass cheeks. I moaned at the sight. Mommy then looked at me and smirked. Mommy then said to Lisa, "Mmm...my little boy likes what he sees. Such a naughty boy, watching his Mommy and aunt play with each other. Why don't you give him some attention. I'm sure he misses he pretty aunt."</p><p>Lisa smiled at me as she disentangled herself from Mommy. She walked over to me and sat down beside me. She then leaned down and kissed me deeply. I was moving my tongue against hers, when I suddenly felt Mommy slowly slide her hard cock into my asshole. I moaned loudly into Lisa's mouth as I felt inch after inch of Mommy's hard cock enter my boy hole. Lisa continued to kiss me deeply and stroke my cheek.</p><p>Mommy started a gruelingly slow pace, as she lazily fucked my ass. I had never had Mommy fuck me so slowly. I was moaning and groaning into aunt Lisa's mouth as our tongues twisted and turned together in my mouth.</p><p>Lisa then ended our kiss with a quick kiss on my lips. She then smiled at me warmly saying, "Well little nephew, What would you like to do as your Mommy fucks your ass? Do you want to suck your aunt's cock or lick my asshole?"</p><p>I was being fucked excruciatingly slow by my Mommy, as I said, "I love doing both. Your cock always feels so good when you slide it into my mouth, letting me suck it. Your asshole tastes so good. I love it when your asshole quivers and tightens, as I tongue fuck you."</p><p>Mommy smiled, as she continued her slow thrusts in and out of my asshole saying, "That's my good boy. He will do exactly as he is told, and love it all. He makes his Mommy so proud."</p><p>Aunt Lisa smiled at me warmly, as she said, "Well, why don't you start off by licking my asshole. I love the feeling of your wet tongue buried in my ass."</p><p>Lisa then quickly kissed my lips again, then rolled over and presented her ass cheeks to me. She positioned herself, so that her asshole was right in front of my face. I then lowered my tongue to her ass cheeks and slowly licked up and down her still red ass. Lisa moaned loudly as she enjoyed my licks of her ass cheeks. I dropped kisses every now and then. Lisa finally couldn't take it any more. She thrust her ass back into my face, burying my face between her luscious ass cheeks. My mouth was right on her puckered hole.</p><p>I smiled and gently kissed and licked her, teasing her tasty hole. Aunt Lisa moaned and pushed harder back into me, desperate for my wet tongue up her asshole. I continued to tease her until I heard aunt Lisa command, "Lick my asshole, you little slut. I want to feel your tongue all the way inside me."</p><p>I eagerly obeyed my horny aunt, as I slid my tongue slowly into her ass. Lisa moaned loudly as she felt my tongue pass through her ass muscles and into her ass. I began to flick my tongue up and down, left and right, and in and out of my naughty aunt's asshole. I wanted her moaning loudly as I tongue fucked her puckered hole. I experimented using numerous techniques as I found out what she really loved. Aunt Lisa had the same spot at the top of the inside of her asshole, as my Mommy did. I felt aunt Lisa's whole body shake and her muscles tense as I began to really work that area with my tongue.</p><p>Lisa moaned out a loud, "Fuck, right there. Don't stop. Lick right there. God, he is so good at this. My nephew is such a good ass licker. Lick your aunt's asshole, baby. Lick me hard and deep."</p><p>I moaned into her quivering asshole as I felt her as muscles tighten around my tongue. I smiled between her ass cheeks as I continued to pleasure my aunt's shit hole. Mommy was still behind me, fucking my asshole in a slow and steady pace. I guess she wanted this to last a while. She must have been enjoying the show of her little boy licking his aunt's asshole, because I could feel her already hard cock grown even harder. I moaned at the idea of my Mommy watching her son licking her little sister's asshole.</p><p>Mommy was really turned on by all this. She moaned out, "Mmm...that's by good little boy. Lick your aunt's asshole. Bury your face in her ass cheeks."</p><p>I moaned and readily obeyed. I pushed my face deeper between Lisa's ass cheeks and drove my tongue as deeply as I could. Lisa moaned even louder, as I continued to hit her sweet spot perfectly. Mommy then said to Lisa, "I'm about to really fuck my little boy hard. I'm going to fill his asshole with my cum. Do you want to watch me, as I fuck your nephew deep and hard? Do you want to see the look on his sweet face as I empty my cum into his naughty ass?"</p><p>Lisa moaned and groaned at the filthy language my Mommy was using. My aunt Lisa answered in a shaky voice, "Yes, I want to watch my big sister fuck her son. That's so hot, watching Mommy ass fuck her son. I know you love the idea of ass fucking your little boy, as you little sister watches. I thin I'll have your son suck my cock, while you fuck him. What do you think, Tracy?"</p><p>Mommy moaned out, "Yes, that's sounds like a great idea. My little boy can enjoy the feeling of his Mommy fucking him hard up his boy hole, as he sucks his aunt's cock. Are you going to let him swallow another load of your cum, or are you going to save it until you can pump it up his asshole?"</p><p>Lisa moaned back, "I think I will have to wait and see. I may not be able to stop my self from cumming down my talented little nephew's throat. He is so good at sucking cock, isn't he?"</p><p>Mommy moaned back, "Oh, my little boy definitely knows how to handle a cock in his mouth. He looks so cute with his lips wrapped around my cock."</p><p>Lisa then rolled over and smacked my lips with her semi hard cock. I opened my mouth and took her entire length of cock. I began to suck greedily on my aunt's cock. Lisa through her head back and moaned loudly, as she felt her nephews warm mouth working her cock. Mommy moaned at he the sight of her little boy sucking his aunt's cock. Mommy then repositioned herself behind me, to better accommodate her in fucking her little boy's asshole deep and hard.</p><p>Mommy then drove her cock in deep. She set a punishing pace of he deep and hard ass fucking of her son. Mommy loved fucking her little boy's asshole. She loved the taboo of her little boy taking his Mommy's hard cock right up his asshole and loving every second of it. Mommy moaned as she felt the three loads of hot cum, still in her son's ass. She saw that her son's face had been driven forward and forced him to deep throat her little sister's cock.</p><p>I was moaning around my aunt's cock as I felt my Mommy really begin to fuck my hard. I loved it when Mommy really got going. Mommy loved to be rough with my asshole. I began to really work aunt Lisa's cock. I wanted aunt Lisa and Mommy to cum at the same time. I wanted their moans to come out as one. Lisa still had her head thrown back and was moaning quietly as she enjoyed her nephew sucking her hardening cock.</p><p>Mommy began to moan out, "That's my good boy. Suck your aunt's cock while Mommy fucks your naughty asshole. You love it when Mommy fucks you, don't you. Mommy's cock being rammed up your sweet asshole makes you feel so dirty and you love it. How does it feel to be such a perverted little boy, who enjoys his Mommy's and his aunt's hard cocks? I bet the thought of how wrong it is for a son to take his Mommy's cock up the ass is such a turn on for you. I know you love this. Mommy is going to fuck you until I cum in your ass again."</p><p>"So you be a good little boy and take what Mommy gives you. Mommy is going to fuck you deep and hard. Your face looks so cute, with your lips wrapped around your aunt's cock. Would you rather swallow her cum, or have it pumped up your greedy asshole? Mmm...I wonder how much cum your boy hole can hold. I guess my little sister and I should find out. Don't you agree, baby?"</p><p>"My little sister is such a slut. I know she loves having her nephew suck her cock. She already fucked my little boy until she filled his ass with her cum. Look at her, enjoying having my little boy suck her hard cock. Lisa, you should be ashamed of yourself. Fucking your nephew's asshole, cumming in his ass, licking his puckered and cum filled ass, making him lick your asshole, and making him suck your cock is all so wrong. How can you look at your self in the mirror, knowing that you are such an incestuous slut?"</p><p>Both Lisa and I moaned at my Mommy's crude and degrading words. I couldn't answer in words. I had to moan out affirmative answers. I also clinched my asshole around my Mommy's cock, as my own way of agreeing with her. All of this talk of how dirty and disgusting everything we were doing actually was, had me so turned on. I focused on suck aunt Lisa's hard cock with all my attention. I licked and sucked the cock head, making her whole body shake in pleasure. I then worked my head up and down the shaft, as fast as I could. My head bobbing up and down, as I sucked greedily. I then took her cock into my throat and swallowed around her cock head. I used my tongue to lick up and down her cock shaft as I kept her cock head buried in my throat.</p><p>Lisa could barely form coherent thoughts, much less speak out loud, due to the talented mouth and tongue that were working her cock. Lisa finally said, "Tracy your son is such a good cock sucker. He loves sucking his aunt's hard cock. How does his asshole feel around your hard cock? Your son is going to make me cum. Can I cum down your son's throat? Will you let your incestuous little sister shoot another load of down your son's throat, while you watch him swallow every drop? I know you like watching us be dirty together."</p><p>Mommy had stepped up the pace and depth of slamming her hard cock into my asshole. Mommy was moaning and gripping my hips tightly as she continued her deep anal rampage of her son's asshole. All of Lisa's dirty talk had really made Mommy even more determined to fuck her son's ass even harder. Mommy moaned out, "Yes, Lisa you can cum in my sons mouth. I know you need a release and I know how much of a good little cock sucker my son is. He has sucked my cock numerous times. He loves swallowing his Mommy's hot cum. I love the sound of his moans, as he feels my cock explode down his throat. I know he loves the taste of his Mommy's cum, he always works my cock in his mouth until he has sucked all of my Mommy cum out."</p><p>"Would you like to cum together, little sister? Should I cum in his asshole at the same time that you cum down his throat. I think that would be super hot. Both Mommy and Aunt filling my son with out hot cum from both ends. I bet he would love that, too."</p><p>I moaned out an encouraging moan, hoping to show my approval. I was in my own world as I enjoyed sucking my aunt's hard cock as my Mommy pounded my boy hole deep and hard. Lisa began to moan louder. I felt her hips began to thrust forward, as she started to fuck my mouth. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and kept sucking as fast as possible, as my aunt's cock was forced in and out of my mouth. She began to drive it deep into my throat, so I would swallow around the cock head. She would then pull out, before driving it back in.</p><p>Mommy say what Lisa was doing to her son and smiled wickedly. Moaning out, "Mmm...that's it. Fuck my son's mouth and throat. Drive your hard cock all the way in. How does this feel baby? How does it feel you have your Mommy fuck your asshole deep and hard, while your aunt fucks you mouth. Look at my slutty son, being fucked from both ends by his Mommy and Aunt. I want us to cum together, little sister. I want you to shoot your load of cum down you nephew's throat at the same time as I pump another load of my hot cum into my son's asshole."</p><p>Aunt Lisa's moans were growing faster and higher in volume. She moaned out, "I'm going to cum soon. My nephew sucks cock so good. I can feel him sucking my cock. I love watching you fuck your only son. I know you love the idea of your son taking your massive cock all the way up his asshole. Your such a disgraceful Mommy, making your son take your hard cock up his asshole. God, I love fucking my naughty little nephew. How close are you, big sister? How close are you to filling your son's ass with your hit cum?"</p><p>Mommy picked up her speed and depth of fucking my asshole. I couldn't move at all. Both of these massive cocks were being rammed into me from both ends. Mommy and aunt Lisa were moaning as they blasted my holes. I was moaning in pleasure around Lisa's hard cock. Mommy moaned, "I'm close, Lisa. I'm so close to cumming in my little boy. Fuck! My son's asshole feels so fucking good wrapped around my cock. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum so fucking hard in my little boy. Cum with me, Lisa. Cum for me, little sister. Fill my son's stomach with your hot cum. Here I cum. Fuck! Fuck! Ohhh...!"</p><p>With a scream, Mommy drove her cock deep into my asshole, as I felt her cock erupt in a tidal wave of hot cum. Lisa then slammed her hard cock deep into my throat, as she added her scream to Mommy's. I moaned as I felt Lisa's cock head swell and release a load of hot cum right down my throat. I swallowed as fast as I could, keeping aunt Lisa's cock head buried in my throat as my throat muscles massaged her cock head and swallowed her cum. I felt the last of Mommy's cum spray from her cock and into my asshole. Aunt Lisa's cock twitched and gave a jerk, as the last of her cum was forced out of her cock and down my throat.</p><p>I sucked Lisa's cock slowly, suckling her now softening cock. I worked my Mommy's cock with my ass muscles, massaging her cock with my asshole. Mommy and Lisa moaned quietly as they enjoyed their orgasm highs. Mommy then let her cock slide from my asshole. Lisa drew her own cock out of my mouth until just the cock head was in my mouth. She had me to continue sucking slowly. Lisa then laid back on the bed as I continued to suck her cock lazily.</p><p>Mommy then moved up beside Lisa and laid down beside her. Mommy's softened cock was right next to me. I looked up, as if asking permission. Mommy looked down at me and nodded slowly. I then switched from aunt Lisa's cock to my Mommy's. I suckled her cock head slowly but deeply. I set a slow pace of gently sucking just Mommy's cock head. As I was still sucking my Mommy's cock head, I saw Mommy pull Lisa close. Mommy and Lisa began to kiss passionately and stroke each other's backs. Mommy then reached down and guided my head to Lisa's cock.</p><p>I obliged and began to suck my aunt's cock head again. I started to alternate between sucking my Mommy's cock head and my aunt Lisa's cock head. Mommy and aunt Lisa were moaning into each other's mouths as they continued to kiss and enjoy my mouth on their cock heads. I loved the sight of my Mommy kissing her little sister, as I sucked both of their cocks. I then placed both of their cocks in my mouth at the same time and began to suckle them both. Mommy and Lisa apparently really liked that, because their moans grew louder.</p><p>They stopped kissing and looked down at me. Mommy and aunt Lisa were smiling warmly as they watched their son and nephew suckle from their softened cock heads. They began stroking my head lovingly, as I continued my double suckling of their cocks. Lisa said to Mommy, "Doesn't he look so cute like that. His lips wrapped around both out cocks. He is such a naughty little boy, sucking his Mommy's and aunt's cocks. But what can we do? He is what he is. I guess we can only give him what he needs. Isn't hat right Tracy?"</p><p>Mommy answered back, "Yes, I suppose you are right. My little boy is a natural born cock slut. It's better that we keep him to ourselves. My little boy just can't help himself. Four loads of our cum in his cute little asshole and two of your loads down his throat, and he is still needing more. What's a Mommy to do? Well, I know what we can do"</p><p>Mommy then pushed my head all the way onto their cocks. Mommy wanted me to suck both of their entire cocks at once, not just their cock heads. I was happy to obey. I bobbed my head up and down on the two cocks in my mouth. I sucked hard and used my tongue to lick over their piss slits. I heard both Mommy and Lisa moaning again. I saw that they were lazily kissing as they watch me suck their cocks.</p><p>Mommy brought her hand to my head and guided me to suck faster. I allowed Mommy to pick the speed. I sucked as hard as I could. Mommy and aunt Lisa were moaning loudly as they enjoyed the greedy little cock sucker pleasuring them both. Mommy then said, "It was so hot watching you fuck my little boy's asshole, while he sucked my cock. I could tell you were really fucking him hard when he was licking my asshole, too. Did you like that, fucking my son's asshole deep and hard until you pumped him full of your cum?"</p><p>Lisa moaned back, "Oh yes. My nephew has such a tight little asshole. Fucking him feels to damn good. I also like it when you were fucking his ass, as he licked my asshole. I loved it when you picked up speed and really drove your hard cock into your son's asshole. It shoved his tongue even deeper into my ass. But having your son suck my cock, while you violated his boy hole was even better. I loved watching you fuck your son. He takes our cocks so well, and without complaining."</p><p>Mommy smiled back as she said, "What does he have to complain about? His Mommy and his sexy aunt have been fucking him senseless for hours now. Now he is busy sucking our cocks. I bet he is working so hard on our cocks, so we will fuck his asshole again. Isn't that right, my little slutty boy?"</p><p>I moaned out a affirmative answer around the hardening cocks in my mouth. All of this dirty talk had made me very horny. Mommy and Lisa's cocks were slowly being sucked back to full hardness. I wondered what was in store for us next. I began to slowly massage my Mommy's and aunt Lisa's balls as I continued to suck their growing cocks. Their moans grew louder as they returned to kissing passionately. I then moved my fingers to their asshole.</p><p>Both Mommy and Lisa tensed slightly as I started to tease their assholes with my fingers. Mommy and Lisa moaned loudly as I slipped a finger into each of their assholes and began a slow in and out motion. I continued sucking their two hard cocks as I worked their assholes with my fingers. Mommy and Lisa's moans grew louder and they both began to rock their hips into me. The motion of their hips drove their cocks deep into my mouth and forced my fingers further up their assholes.</p><p>Both cocks were now fully erect and it was becoming difficult to keep them both in my mouth. Mommy apparently saw this. She then pulled my head off of both cocks and forced me back down on aunt Lisa's hard cock. I began working her cock deep in my mouth, sucking hard. Lisa moaned loudly as she enjoyed my wet mouth sucking her hard cock and my finger fucking her asshole. Lisa then moved my cock back onto Mommy's hard cock. I deep throated Mommy's cock and sucked hard.</p><p>Mommy moaned and began kissing her little sister again. I began to alternate between the two hard cocks in front of me. Sucking Mommy's cock deep and hard, then switching to aunt Lisa's hard cock. I still had my fingers up their assholes and was fucking them with a slow in and out motion. I then added a second finger to both holes, and was rewarded by both my Mommy and aunt Lisa moaning loudly.</p><p>Mommy then broke the deep kiss and said, "I want my little boy to suck out cocks, while we kiss. I want us to shoot out loads into his mouth together. Wouldn't that be nice, little sister?"</p><p>Lisa moaned and smiled as she said, "Oh yes. That sounds wonderful. Your little boy sucking our cocks until he swallows our cum."</p><p>Mommy and Lisa then began kissing again and moaning at the feeling of me sucking their cocks. I continued alternating between their two hard cocks, as I worked them to orgasm. I sucked deeply on one cock and used one hand to massage its balls as I stroked the other cock with my hand. I would then switch to the other cock in my mouth. I continued in this fashion until I heard Mommy and Lisa moaning louder into each others mouths. Their breaths were growing faster, as they were brought closer to cumming.</p><p>Mommy then guided her cock to join Lisa's in my mouth. Mommy and Lisa then began to move their hips, thrusting their hard cocks in and out of my mouth, as I continued to suck deeply on them both. Mommy would thrust into my mouth, as aunt Lisa was pulling out. Their cocks rubbing against each other adding to their pleasure. Mommy and Lisa were moaning louder than ever now. Their cocks moving faster and faster in and out of my mouth.</p><p>Their thrusts were growing in speed. I knew that soon I would be rewarded by swallowing both of their loads of cum at the same time. I was so turned on at this thought. My Mommy and my aunt were going to cum together in my mouth, as I sucked them off. Mommy and Lisa were pulling each other closer, deepening their passionate kissing. Their cocks were now pumping like mad in and out of my mouth, as they rubbed against each other and were being sucked hard by me. I was moaning, as I sucked both of their cocks greedily. Desperate for them to fill my mouth with their hot cum.</p><p>Mommy moaned out, "I'm getting close now baby. Mommy's going to cum real soon. You make Mommy so happy when you work her cock. Suck us both. Suck Mommy and aunt Lisa's cock. Make us cum and swallow it all."</p><p>Lisa now added, "I'm close too. Your son is so good at suck cock. I want to feel us cum together. I want to feel our cum fill my nephew's mouth and cover our cocks. He's suck a dirty little boy. Sucking his Mommy and his aunt's hard cocks. I know he want to taste our cum. Oh! Here I cum. Cum with me, big sister. Cum with me in your son's mouth.</p><p>Mommy and Lisa then began kissing again deeply as they continued to pump their hard cocks into my mouth. I heard a muffled scream come from both my Mommy and my aunt, as they reached their peak. Both cocks were then shoved deep into my mouth as I felt one and then the other fill my mouth with their hut cum. I savored every drop and spray of cum. I continued sucking and working my tongue up and down their cocks as I milked and sucked their cum into my mouth. I swallowed greedily, desperate not to spill a drop.</p><p>Mommy and Lisa were moaning loudly as they continued to kiss. I continued to suck happily on both of their cocks. I had swallowed all of their cum, and milked their cocks clean. I was now busy cleaning the outside of their cocks of any excess cum. I knew it was my job to always leave a clean and shiny cock, after I had sucked out the cum.</p><p>Mommy and aunt Lisa were laying back and holding each other close, as they kissed lazily and stroked each others bodies. I was mesmerized by the sight of these two beautiful women. I lovingly sucked their cocks and massaged their balls. Mommy then broke their kiss and looked down at me, saying, "That was so nice, baby. Come up here to Mommy."</p><p>I let their cocks out of my mouth and placed one last kiss on both of their cock heads. I then crawled up between them, as Mommy drew me close and kissed me deeply. Aunt Lisa was spooning me from behind as she stroked my back and head. Mommy and I were kissing and moaning loudly, as we enjoyed our tongues rubbing together in my mouth. Aunt Lisa then drew me to her own lips and kissed me deeply as well. Lisa was moaning as our tongues danced and twisted together.</p><p>Mommy then pulled us both to her. We shared a three way kiss. Our three tongues sliding together in a passionate and loving kiss. I was moaning along with my Mommy and Aunt, as we enjoyed tasting each other. Mommy then pulled me close and held my head to her chest as she stroked me tenderly. Aunt Lisa continued to spoon me, as she stroked Mommy and me. We had stopped all talking and our moans had faded away, as we enjoyed our quiet family moment.</p><p>Mommy: Taking me in the shower </p><p>*All characters in this story are above the age of 18 and are not engaged in ageplay.*</p><p>*****</p><p>Mommy and I lay in bed, both of us enjoying the afterglow of our orgasms. We were still covered in my own spent seed. I was lying next to her now, slowly running my fingers over her nipples. I was enjoying the view of her in all her naked glory and the feeling of two loads of cum in my ass. She had a serene look on her face as I slowly traced her breasts and nipples. She finally sat up and looking at herself and me said, "I think it's time that Mommy took a shower." With that she stood up and walked to the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder with a smirk, and beckoned me with a finger to follow her.</p><p>I followed my naked Mommy to the shower. She had a huge glass encased walk-in shower. She turned on the water and let the heat grow. Then she stepped into the shower and looking at me again said, "Come on baby boy, Mommy needs your help to wash her back." I stepped in behind her. She stepped into the flow of cascading hot water and wet herself completely. Her eyes closed, as she enjoyed the feeling of the hot water running over her body. I stood back and admired the view of my dripping wet Mommy. She ran her hands over her breasts and stomach, rinsing off my sticky cum.</p><p>She then opened her eyes and looked at me with a predatory smile. She stepped back, further into the cascade of hot water as she said, "Come one baby boy, you need to get wet too. I need to make sure my baby is nice and clean." I stepped into the water flow and let the hot water run over my body. I had my eyes closed as I rinsed my body off. Mommy then grabbed some scented soap and handing it to me said, "Why don't you help Mommy was off." I put some soap in my hands and began running my hands over her body. I lathered her front, form neck to thighs. I made sure her breasts and cock were completely clean.</p><p>A quiet moan escaped her lips. I felt her cock begin to grow slightly. She then stepped back into the water flow and I helped to rinse off the excess soap. She looked at me and asked, "Do you think you did a good job? Is Mommy's front nice and clean."</p><p>I looked her in the eyes and said, "I think so, Mommy."</p><p>She sat her head to the side and with a stern look said, "You think so? Well that's not good enough. You need to be sure. I want you to take a good look and make sure Mommy is all clean."</p><p>She then placed her hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me to my knees. Her semi hard cock was now right in my face. Looking down at me she smirked as she said, "Now I want you to clean Mommy again. This time you need to be sure Mommy is clean." I brought my hands to wash her again, but this time she stopped me. She grabbed my hands and said, "No. No. You had your chance. Now Mommy needs you to clean her thoroughly. Open your mouth, baby."</p><p>I did as she ordered. She then brought her hardening cock to my lips. Her hands were back on my shoulders as she asked, "Is Mommy clean?"</p><p>I said, "Yes Mommy. You are nice and clean."</p><p>With a smile on her face she asked, "Will you kiss Mommy?" I kissed her cock head. She sighed at the feeling of my lips on her cock head. Still looking down at me she asked, "Do you remember how I taught you to be good to Mommy? I want you to be good to Mommy again. Show Mommy she is nice and clean. Now open your mouth for Mommy."</p><p>I opened my mouth. She then slid her cock into my warm wet mouth. I closed my lips around her hard shaft. I then started to slowly suck her hard cock as I looked up into her eyes. My hands were on her thighs as I began to work her cock in my mouth. I suckled her cock head, showing Mommy how good I could be. I took her all the way into my throat, sucking hard as I went. I loved the sounds she made as I took her cock head all the way into my throat and swallowed. She moaned out, "Oh baby. You like making Mommy feel good, Don't you?"</p><p>Never taking my mouth off her cock, I moaned and affirmative. Her eyes still on me, Mommy said, "Now use your hands and make sure all of Mommy is clean." I started to massage and stroke Mommy's balls. I even ran my hands over her tasty ass cheeks. Mommy started to pump her cock in and out of my mouth. I now had both hands gripping and massaging her ass cheeks as I began to deep throat her hard cock. Mommy's eyes were half closed now as she looked at me. Her little boy was on his knees sucking her massive cock. She smiled at the thought.</p><p>I then took her deep into my throat again and swallowed deeply. She started to work herself up and said, "That's my good little boy. Clean Mommy up. Make sure Mommy is nice and clean. You are making Mommy so proud." I started bobbing my head, working my lips up and down her hard cock. I lovingly sucked Mommy's cock. "She again asked, "Do you like that baby? Do you like making Mommy happy? I know you do. Now make Mommy as happy as she can be."</p><p>I really started sucking Mommy's cock. My hands on her ass cheeks pulling her into me, as I would deep throat her cock. I could hear her breathing pick up and her moans grow. She moaned loudly, "That's it baby. Make Mommy proud. Keep going. Mommy needs her baby to make her feel really good." I loved her dirty talk and took her cock head back into my throat. Mommy began to pant, "Just like that baby. Just like that. You're making Mommy feel so good. Mommy feels really good, now baby."</p><p>With her cock head in my throat, I swallowed as fast as I could. My throat muscles working Mommy's cock head. I had my hands massaging her balls again. I felt her balls start to twitch. Then I felt her cock head swell and her entire cock twitch. Mommy went completely rigid, as felt the first spurt of cum shoot down my throat. I continued to swallow what Mommy gave me. When she could cum no more, I withdrew her cock until I was sucking just her cock head. I milked her cock with one hand as the other hand continued to massage her balls. I worked her cock head with deep sucks. I ran my tongue all over her head.</p><p>She moaned one last time, as she withdrew her cock from my mouth. She then stroked my head lovingly. She raised me up to my feet and kissed my deeply. Her tongue forcing its way into my mouth and showing me who was in charge. With our tongues twisting and turning against each other, she held my ass cheeks tightly. She then pulled back and said, "You take such good care of Mommy. And Mommy is so proud of her baby boy. But you're not done yet, you need to keep helping Mommy get clean."</p><p>She then turned around and stood with her back to me. I lathered her back, shoulders, beautiful ass cheeks, and thighs. She then stepped into the water flow and I helped to rinse her off again. She then bent forward, pushing out her ass cheeks and said, "Mommy always has trouble back there. Will you help make sure Mommy's backside is nice and clean, baby?" I ran me soapy hands between her ass cheeks and massaged them as I went.</p><p>I heard her moan again as my finger grazed her puckered asshole. Without looking back at me she said, "Mmm, now you really need to go deep and make sure Mommy is really clean. Mommy always has to be clean." I lathered her more and rinsed as I went. Mommy then spread her ass cheeks and said, "Can you tell if Mommy is all clean, baby? You need to be sure. Make sure that Mommy isn't sweaty. Get a good look for Mommy." I then knelt down and ran my fingers over her wet ass cheeks and up and down her asshole. Mommy moaned at the feeling.</p><p>Mommy then spread her legs and looking over her shoulder said, "Get closer baby. Mommy needs to know she doesn't smell bad." I placed my face between her ass cheeks and smelled her. She smelled of vanilla, just like the soap. "How does Mommy smell baby?" she asked.</p><p>My face still between her ass cheeks I said, "You smell like vanilla, Mommy."</p><p>She smiled and said, "Such a good boy. But you need to be sure Mommy is all clean. Taste Mommy. Make sure Mommy is nice and clean. You want Mommy to be all clean, don't you baby?"</p><p>"Yes, Mommy," I said as I leaned in and licked her asshole.</p><p>Moaning as she still held her ass cheeks apart Mommy said, "That's my good boy. Lick Mommy. Show Mommy you can do as she says. Now be a good boy and don't stop until Mommy says so." I began to lick deep into her ass. Her asshole tightening and relaxing as my tongue probed her puckered hole. My face was pressed firmly between her luscious ass cheeks, as my tongue pleasured my Mommy's asshole. I then started to flick my tongue up and down, inside my Mommy. Her breath caught as she gasped out, "Oh just like that. That's my good boy."</p><p>I moaned into Mommy's asshole as licked deep into her anal canal. Mommy was in ecstasy as her little boy worked her asshole with his talented tongue. She loved the power she held, her little boy licking her asshole and loving it. She knew he would do anything she demanded. Her little boy would do anything to please his Mommy. But Mommy also knew her little boy would need to be taken care of too. Mommy knew what her little boy really needed. Just like Mommy knew her little boy wanted to make Mommy proud, Mommy also knew her little boy needed to be shown that Mommy knew how to reward such good behavior.</p><p>Mommy's cock was growing hard again. All of Mommy's little boy's attention was making Mommy want to claim her little boy again. Mommy knew she had to show her little boy who was in charge. Mommy had to make sure her little boy would always remember that he belonged to her. With a sigh and a moan, Mommy released her ass cheeks and turned around. I stayed on my knees and enjoyed having brought so much pleasure to my Mommy. Mommy was so happy, and I knew I had made her happy.</p><p>Mommy then pulled me to my feet. She looked me in the eyes and said, "Now Mommy needs to make sure her little boy is all clean. You have had quite the work out today, and Mommy knows that kind of workout makes her little boy sticky in certain places. Now Mommy needs you to turn around and lean up against the wall." I did as ordered. I had my ass pushed out. I heard Mommy start to click something together. I didn't look. I knew Mommy knew what she was doing.</p><p>I felt Mommy press a finger into my asshole. I gasped and felt my asshole clinch around her finger. Mommy then whispered into my ear, "Don't worry baby. Mommy just needs to make sure her baby's bottom is all clean too. Now be a good boy and let Mommy get you all clean."</p><p>I whispered back, "Yes Mommy," as I willed myself to relax around her finger. Mommy then held my stomach with one hand as her finger probed my asshole.</p><p>Mommy then said, "Yes. Mommy can feel that her baby boy needs to be cleaned out thoroughly. Now just relax as Mommy gets you all nice and clean."</p><p>I felt Mommy's finger leave my asshole. I then felt a metal probe touch my puckered hole and slowly work its way inside me. Mommy pushed the long metal object deep into my asshole. I then felt my asshole fill with warm water. I sighed at the warm feeling inside me. Mommy then said, "Now let the water fill you up and wash you out. Mommy wants her baby boy to be all fresh and clean. Just relax and let the water flow out of you. I felt my ass being filled to the max. I then felt water begin to spray out of my asshole. I looked down and watched as my Mommy's cum began to be cleaned out of my ass.</p><p>I whimpered at the thought of not having my Mommy's seed inside me. Mommy knew what the problem was. She stroked my head from behind and said, "Don't worry baby. Mommy just needs to clean you out to make more room. Mommy will fill you up again very soon. " She then kissed my shoulder as she continued to stroke my head. The water had cleaned me out and was now running clear. "That's better," she said. "My baby is nice and clean." I felt the metal probe being slowly removed from my asshole. My ass muscles clamped shut as the probe left my asshole. My ass was still full of warm water, with nowhere to go.</p><p>I felt Mommy's hands running all over my body. Mommy ran her nails down my back. I shivered at the feeling. I then felt Mommy's hard cock as it was pressed against my lower back. Mommy pressed her lips to my ear, as her breasts pressed against my back. Mommy whispered, "I think my baby boy needs another treat. You have been such a good boy. Would you like Mommy to give you a treat?"</p><p>I tried not to move, although I desperately wanted to such my ass back into my Mommy. I was able to whisper, "Yes Mommy. I like being good for you."</p><p>Mommy took my ear lobe in her mouth and ran her teeth over it, as she whispered, "Then Mommy should reward her little boy for being so good."</p><p>Mommy then grabbed my hips and positioned me just the way she liked me. She spread my legs wider, for better access to my water filled boy ass. I then felt her cock head press against my asshole and begin to enter me. I sighed as I felt my Mommy's hard shaft enter my asshole. Mommy kept pushing her cock into my boy hole, until she was buried balls deep inside me. I felt so full, with my Mommy's hard cock and all the warm water inside my ass. Mommy moaned loudly as she enjoyed the feeling of my tight asshole grip the shaft of her hard cock and the warm water inside me.</p><p>She then began to pull out. She brought her hard cock all the way out until her hard cock was the only thing inside me. Mommy then slowly pushed back in. I loved the feeling of my Mommy's big breasts pressed against my back as her hard cock was buried in my asshole. Mommy's then brought her lips to my ear and whispered, "Do you like it when Mommy is inside you? Do you like knowing that Mommy has control of her little boy? I know you do. I know Mommy's little boy lives to make his Mommy happy. Well now, Mommy needs to show her little boy who is in charge. Now you be a big brave boy and take what Mommy gives you. Ok?"</p><p>I whispered back, "Yes Mommy. I'll be brave." Mommy then leaned back and gripped my hips tightly. She then brought her cock back to my asshole and plunged back in. She set a fast deep pace. I was forced to hold onto the shower wall and had to fight to stay in this position. The strength and speed of Mommy's deep rectal rampage was unforgiving. She was breathing hard as she pounded my boy asshole. I felt her cock as it continued to work my prostate with every deep plunge.</p><p>Mommy must have left it too, because she said, "Be a good boy and don't get dirty again. Mommy is very proud of you. But you are not allowed to do anything unless Mommy let's you."</p><p>Between my deep breaths, I was able to moan out, "Yes Mommy. I'll be good." Mommy never let up her punishment of my ass. She had a death grip on my hips and was showing me that Mommy was the one in charge. I had to force myself to concentrate on not cumming. My concentration was not easy, as Mommy continued to slam my prostate with her hard cock.</p><p>Mommy stopped talking at this point and concentrated on the amazing feeling of her hard cock as it was plunged deeper and deeper in to her little boy's water filled asshole. Mommy had no idea that the warm water would have this much of an effect on her as it did. Mommy knew she wouldn't last long. Mommy then redoubled her efforts of fucking her little boy. Every time her cock would punch her little boy's prostate, he would let slip a guttural moan. Mommy wanted her little boy so concentrated on not cumming, that he would have no choice but to take whatever punishment Mommy's cock dished out into his ass.</p><p>Knowing she wouldn't last longer she suddenly ordered, "When I tell you, I want you to let all the water out. Do you understand me? When Mommy says so, you are to release all the water you are holding in your bottom."</p><p>I was barely conscious of what Mommy said. But I was able to grasp it and said, "Yes Mommy. I will." Mommy smiled wickedly as she heard the concentration in her little boy's voice. Mommy knew how much he had to concentrate to keep from cumming. Mommy wondered if she should take mercy on her little boy and put a cock ring on his boy cock. That way Mommy's little boy would have an easier time of not cumming. But no, Mommy thought. Her little boy needed to learn self restraint.</p><p>Mommy continued to slam hard into her little boy's asshole and pound my prostate with each dominating plunge of her massive cock. I knew Mommy would be disappointed if I came. So I concentrated on clinching my asshole as tightly as I could. I heard Mommy moan at this and say, "That's it baby, just like that. Mommy's so close now. Mommy's so close. Just a little bit more." Mommy began to increase the speed of her thrusts and slam deeper into her little boy's asshole. Mommy loved hearing the gasps and sighs that came from her little boy as she continued to slam her massive cock deep into his asshole.</p><p>With a deep hard thrust, Mommy suddenly said, "Now baby. Let all the water out." I sighed as I relaxed my asshole and released all the warm water trapped in my ass. Mommy felt the warm water as it rushed past her hard cock. The feeling sent her over the edge. Mommy began to cum deep inside her little boy's ass. With a hard deep thrust and a loud moan Mommy spilt her hot Mommy seed into the willing anal crevice of her darling little boy. The water released from her little boy's ass hole carried the cum back out again.</p><p>Mommy sighed as she felt the last of the water flow out of her little boy's asshole and past her cock. Mommy knew her little boy's asshole was nice and clean once again. Mommy smiled at the thought of having such a compliant little boy, willing to do exactly as his Mommy demanded. Mommy had slowed down her thrusts and just let her semi hard cock rest inside her little boy's asshole. Mommy loved the way it felt to just relax with her softening cock still buried in her little boy. What better way for her little boy to be reminded that his place was to serve his Mommy and make her happy.</p><p>Mommy reached up and brought her little boy's head back to her. Mommy stayed buried in his asshole as she roughly thrust her tongue into his mouth. Mommy heard her little boy sigh and moan as their tongues danced and moved together. Mommy slowly withdrew her cock from her little boy's asshole. The soft sigh and moan from her little boy told Mommy that he truly belonged to her. Mommy smiled into the deep kiss as she knew that her little boy could and would take anything Mommy gave him without complaint and thank Mommy for it afterwards.</p><p>Mommy turned her little boy around and deepened the kiss as she pressed her body against his, forcing her little boy up against the shower wall. Mommy moaned as their kissing deepened and their hands pulled each other closer. Mommy smiled at the thought of having her little boy so willing to service her desires. Mommy's little boy had not complained once at the harsh treatment Mommy had dished out. Finally breaking the kiss, Mommy smacked her little boy's cute bubble butt. With a smirk at the gasp and jump that the smack caused her little boy, she said "Now that we're both clean, it's time to get dried off."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Anonymous sex boyxboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I made my post and unlocked my hotel door. I layed on the bed with my ass in the air and my head on a pillow. I made sure everything was perfect for my guests. I had a bowl of condoms by the door and a lube next to me on the table. </p><p>I waited there just listening to the music, It was roughly 20 minutes before I heard the door open. I could hear the heavy footsteps, I got more excited as he walked towards me.  His footsteps stopped directly in front of the couch I was on. I gasped when I felt his hand on my ass cheek. He didn’t speak, but I could smell him. He wreaked of boozs, and I could hear him panting as he quickly got ready. He wasted barely any time, he squirted a bit of lube on my asshole, but not a lot of it just enough to make it kinda easy to enter me. </p><p>He went fast and rough, it was rough and fast. He wasn’t even going for a few minutes before he came and left. No words, nothing for me, nothing. </p><p>The next person to come over was a guy who didn’t smell of booze and walked to me fast as if I would just disappear before he got to me. He was fast, all he did was put on a condom and go in basically raw. He was a bit slower than the guy before him, he came and just slapped my ass and left. </p><p>Most of the people who came into my apartment were fast and rough with me, I enjoyed most of it. </p><p>One guy though, he was AMAZING. He came in and walked over to me, grabbing a condom on the way. When he reached me massaged my ass for a minute before applying lube to me. He went slow and nice really trying to make everything fast. He had started gentle and then went rough and hard on me. It was probably the best guys of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. My kink list and Boundaries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My Kink List : <br/>Sadism <br/>Choking <br/>Edging <br/>Hair pulling <br/>CNC (Not really anymore, but yeah) <br/>Public <br/>God complex/ worship <br/>Degrading <br/>Praise </p><p>My Boundaries : <br/>No age play <br/>Nothing involving penetration of me <br/>Nothing while sleeping/ drunk <br/>No touching my *too much dysphoria* and chest</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Boyxboy Public punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Info<br/>Ty- 22 bottom<br/>Jason- 32 top</p><p>Kinks <br/>Spanking <br/>Public <br/>Punishment <br/>Brat<br/>Choking<br/>Hair pulling. </p><p>We were at the mall and Jason wasn’t really talking to me. He was talking to our friends and I was just walking by him holding his hands. I started poking him and flicking his ear. He tried to ignore me and keep talking, but I was really bored. We stopped to get food and I started cracking jokes just basically annoying him. </p><p>“I have to go to the bathroom,” He said as he got up from the table. I didn’t say anything just kept on talking to our friends. </p><p>“Babe, care to join me,” He said as he grabbed me by the arm. I got up and followed him. We went into the family bathroom and just after the room closed he pushed me against the wall </p><p>“You’re acting like a brat,” he said in an angered tone and put his hand around my throat and squeezed. He didn’t stop until my head started to spin and I felt my legs  start to get weak. When he let go he spun me around and pushed the upper part of my body against the wall. </p><p>He pulled the back of my pants off my ass and roughly shoved two fingers inside of me. I gasped and tried to get closer to the wall which made him go harder. I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from moaning out loud and getting caught. He pulled his fingers out of me and pulled my pants back up. </p><p>“Now are you going to behave” </p><p>“Yes sir” I said. He let me go and I walked out like nothing happened. He came out behind me a couple of minutes later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. royalty boyxboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The idea of having my knight come into my room at night while Im waiting naked and having him eat me out while calling me his price. Or having him bend me over a chair and pounding me from behind. Telling me that only he can make me feel good and how would everyone feel if knew how much of a slut I am. "</p><p>I had just finished a big meeting with the family of the kingdom over. My favorite knight had not been on my service for the meeting, the knights escorting me back to my room were not who I wanted for the night. Went I entered my room I turned to my second knight.</p><p>"Get Ty and tell him to come to my room. Now go and leave me" I said, he nodded and hurried off. Slowly I shut my door and stripped myself of my clothes. I crawled into bed and waited for him.</p><p>"You called sir?" Ty said as he walked into my room. When he saw me he shut my door and made his way over to me. His hand slowly made its way up my thigh until it was resting just over my cunt.</p><p>I gasped, I was so horny that I wanted to cum on site. "I see prince, you need me to help you?" He whispered, I moaned as he ran his hand on my clit. He shoved his fingers inside me, I pushed my hips up into his hands and moaned loudly.</p><p>He pulled his hand out and quickly stripped himself of his clothes. He worked fast to shove himself inside me. I wasn't prepared for how big he was and I moaned loud.</p><p>"Shh you wouldn't want anyone to hear us would you?" He whispered in my ear. I bit my lip to keep myself from being loud.</p><p>He went fast and I couldn't stop myself from moaning. His hand went to my throat and squeezed. I moaned even louder and tried to get friction by pushing into him.</p><p>"how would people feel knowing your such a slut for me?" He said moving his head to my neck, he bit down on my neck</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>